Apprivoisée
by lycorn2659874
Summary: C'est une fanfic sur Kim et Jared. Kim est une jeune fille sourde et solitaire. Isolée, sujet des taquineries incessantes des autres, elle s'est renfermée sur elle même. lorsque jared va l'imprégner, comment va t-il réussir à l'apprivoiser?
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Apprivoisée

Chapitre I - Weirdo

Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi il y avait tant de suicides chez les jeunes ados ? Et bien disons que s'ils vivent la même histoire au lycée que moi, ils ont des circonstances atténuantes et je les comprends.

Mais bon, commençons par le commencement, je me présente. Je m'appelle Kim Conweller, j'ai tout juste 17 ans et je suis en dernière année à La Push High School. _Dernière année de misère_. En fait, je suis ce qu'on peut appeler une jeune fille banale, sans histoire. Je ne fume pas, je ne me drogue pas, je ne bois pas. _Déjà, ça c'est fait_.

Mes parents sont des gens charmants que j'adore et qui me le rendent bien. J'ai un petit frère un peu pénible mais bon dans l'ensemble, on s'entend bien. Je suis plutôt intelligente et studieuse et je ne suis pas si moche que ça. Non, c'est vrai. J'ai des longs cheveux noirs, des yeux bruns chocolat, une petite taille fine et même si je ne suis pas très grande, je fais quand même un bon mètre soixante dix. Croyez moi, y'a pire.

Alors, me direz-vous, pourquoi est-ce que je parle de suicides ? Et bien, c'est parce qu'à l'école, ils me prennent pour une attardée de première. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y a un sacré problème de communication entre nous ! Et pas que ça, ils sont ralentis de la cervelle aussi (d'accord pas tous mais bon une majorité d'entre eux quand même)

Tout ça, ça remonte à mon arrivée à La Push. Je suis née dans la réserve Quileute et j'y est passé mes premières années. Mais on a quitté La Push pour suivre mon père à New York pour son travail. Je devais alors avoir 3 ans et c'est là bas, que ma vie a basculé. Nous avons eu un grave accident de la route. On rentrait d'un spectacle de danse sur glace et j'en avais pris plein les mirettes. Mes yeux brillaient de bonheur et on avait passé un très bon moment en famille. Malheureusement notre route a croisé celle d'un chauffard ivre et nous nous sommes retrouvés, écrasés, la tête en bas, retournés sur le toit après que la voiture ait fait au moins trois tonneaux. J'ai arrêté de compter les tonneaux lorsque j'ai perdu connaissance. Mais dans notre malchance, on a été sacrément chanceux. On s'en est tous tirés et sans trop de gravité. Des côtes, des jambes et des bras cassés, de multiples plaies, un poumon perforé même (pour mon père) mais après chirurgie, rééducation et tout le reste, toute la famille a été remise parfaitement sur pied.

Toute… sauf moi.

Je suis la seule à avoir gardé une séquelle permanente. J'ai perdu l'ouïe. J'ai perdu l'usage de mes deux oreilles. Lorsque je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital, je n'entendais plus rien. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais seule, mes parents et mon frère étaient eux même en soins intensifs ou en chirurgie et j'ai passé les premières heures de mon réveil à me demander où j'étais, où étaient mes parents et pourquoi je n'entendais rien. Puis mes grands-parents sont restés à nos chevets respectifs (on formait une belle brochette de bras cassés) et ils ont tenté de m'expliquer que je ne pourrais plus jamais entendre. Lorsqu'au bout de 6 mois la vie a repris son cours, mes parents m'ont inscrite dans une école spécialisée pour les enfants mal entendants. J'avais alors 5 ans. J'y suis restée 7 ans durant lesquels j'ai appris le langage des signes, à lire sur les lèvres et à accepter que désormais je suis ce qu'on appelle une handicapée.

Le chauffard ivre s'était avéré être le jeune fils d'un personnage important et pour éviter un procès (car mes parents étaient déterminés à le faire payer pour tout ce qu'on avait enduré) le père de ce petit con a sorti son carnet de chèque et il a banqué. Beaucoup d'argent. Cet argent a payé nos soins respectifs et mon école. Malgré tout, on a raison de dire que ce qui nous tue pas nous rend plus fort et j'ai fait face à cette épreuve avec courage (_il faut le dire_) et surtout j'ai été très entourée, aimée et protégée. Ca m'a donné de la force et au bout de ces 7 années, il était difficile pour quelqu'un ne me connaissant pas de dire que j'étais handicapée. J'avais développé des qualités intellectuelles et artistiques et j'avais soif de vie. Je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour me surpasser. Je voulais être normale et au bout de toutes ces années, j'y étais presque arrivée. Tant que les gens autour de moi me parlaient en me regardant fixement, j'étais capable de suivre une conversation à peu près normalement.

Je me sentais prête à intégrer une école normale et agir comme une enfant normale…_enfin_ _aussi normale que possible_.

Et nous sommes retournés à La Push. J'avais 12 ans. Mes parents nous ont inscrit mon frère et moi au collège-lycée à la réserve parce que j'avais réellement insisté pour qu'ils me laissent y aller. Mais ils voulaient prévenir tout le monde, le directeur de l'école, le personnel enseignant et aussi les élèves. Mais moi, têtue, bornée, je ne voulais pas. J'avais déjà l'impression d'être l'extra-terrestre de service mais alors si en plus, on en faisait l'annonce publique, je n'aurais pas pu le supporter. Je n'arrêtais pas de dire à mes parents de ne pas s'inquiéter, que dès le début de la rentrée scolaire j'allais me faire des amis. Je les préviendrais de ma surdité et ils pourraient m'aider. Ca me permettrait de suivre une scolarité normale avec un petit coup de pouce et j'étais persuadée que tout se passerait bien. Finalement après un certain nombre de tergiversations, on a prévenu le directeur de l'école qui a promis de rester discret à partir du moment où je lui promettais que je l'interpellerai si je ne me sentais pas à l'aise ou si quelqu'un m'embêtait. Ce que bien entendu je n'avais pas l'intention de faire. _Et que je n'ai pas fait_.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu à l'époque, c'est que je ne me ferais pas d'amis. J'avais espéré me faire au moins une amie (j'en demandais pas plus mais au moins un ou une) mais malheureusement ça ne s'est pas passé aussi bien que je l'avais cru. J'ai eu du mal à m'intégrer. Les autres élèves parlaient vite, tournaient la tête et me reprochaient de ne pas leur répondre quand ils m'appelaient. Du coup, ils ont commencé à me prendre pour quelqu'un de bizarre car je répondais à coté ou carrément pas. Il y a donc eu entre nous des quiproquos, des erreurs de compréhension et une communication en berne. Puis petit à petit, ils se sont moqués de moi et ils m'ont appelé la «weirdo » Chaque fois que mon frère a voulu me défendre, je l'ai arrêté. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais têtue. Je me disais '_ils ne font pas d'efforts mais il y a bien quelqu'un qui va prendre la peine de venir me parler, de prendre la peine de me connaitre et de m'écouter et alors, cette personne sera précieuse car elle sera vraiment une amie_'

Mais cette personne je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée.

Au fur et à mesure, je me suis mis en retrait, au point de devenir invisible et j'ai refusé à chaque fois de dire que j'étais sourde. Et je ne voulais pas non plus que mes parents ou mon frère le fassent. Je commençais à croire que j'étais vraiment bizarre et je commençais à en avoir honte. Je commençais à avoir honte de ce que j'étais…comme si j'avais été responsable de cet accident et de l'état dans lequel j'étais aujourd'hui. Je lisais sur leurs lèvres les commentaires qu'ils faisaient sur moi et j'attendais d'être bien tranquille et seule dans mon lit le soir pour laisser éclater ma peine et couler mes larmes.

Mes parents et mon jeune frère ont tout tenté pour me faire changer d'avis mais je restais obstinée. Je ne voulais pas que les gens sachent que j'étais sourde, je ne voulais pas qu'ils me prennent en pitié. Je ne voulais pas être à part. Ce que je ne réalisais pas, c'est qu'à force de ne rien vouloir dire à personne à propos de mon handicap, je suis bien malgré moi devenue différente à leurs yeux. Tout ce que je voulais éviter d'être je le suis devenue par la force des choses (et aussi… _d'accord surtout_… à cause de mon obstination)

Je me suis renfermée sur moi-même et me suis réfugiée dans le dessin. Je faisais des croquis pendant la récré ou à la pause déjeuner de tout ce que je voyais que j'aimais et j'essayais de gommer ce qui n'allais pas. Dans ma vie. Dans mes relations avec les autres. Mes peines. Ma détresse.

Je suis devenue la cible favori de certains « caïds » du lycée, si on pouvait vraiment les appeler comme ça. Ils faisaient partie de l'équipe de foot de l'école, avaient un fan de club d'oies piailleuses, avaient des muscles mais pas une once de cervelle. Ceci étant, je ne faisais pas le poids et à chaque insulte ou à chaque fois qu'ils me faisaient une crasse, je ravalais ma fierté et ma peine et je rentrais chez moi, frustrée, en colère et triste.

J'ai pris l'habitude d'être de seule et de me débrouiller. De temps en temps, je déjeunais avec mon frère et son meilleur ami, Seth Clearwater, un garçon adorable qui se doutait bien que je n'étais pas comme les autres mais il était assez fin et assez intelligent pour ne pas poser de questions. Jacob Black aussi était gentil avec moi. Enfin, disons qu'il me disait bonjour lorsqu'il me croisait et me souriait de temps en temps. Mais, bon il n'était pas mon ami pour autant. En réalité, la plupart des gens m'ignorait. Si je mourrais demain, personne au lycée ne s'en apercevrait.

Alors, lorsqu'a débuté cette première année, je me suis blindée et je me suis préparée à une année longue et difficile mais par rapport aux années précédentes, je l'ai abordée différemment. Primo parce que c'était la dernière et que quoi qu'il arriverait, je serai partie à la fin de l'année. _Ca_, ça me remontait considérablement le moral. Et secondo, je n'avais plus aucun espoir quand à la possibilité que j'avais de me faire des amis. Tous les ans depuis que j'étais revenue de NYC, je me disais que cette année était la bonne, que je ne serais plus seule avec moi-même et que je pourrais enfin vivre une scolarité normale. Et chaque année, j'étais de plus en plus seule, de plus en plus isolée, de plus en plus déçue. Et plus j'espérais, plus j'étais déçue.

En fait, ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que cette année allait à nouveau changer ma vie… et de manière _irrévocable_.

* * *

Bon, c'est une petite fanfic qui me trotte dans la tête.

Merci de me donner votre avis.


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Alors première chose, UN GRAND MERCI à vous tous qui m'avez laissé des commentaires sur le début de cette histoire. Honnêtement, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, ça me booste mais en même temps, ça me colle une pression, vous n'avez pas idée! Du coup, j'écris et réécris afin d'arriver à un bon résultat... en tout cas je l'espère.

Ensuite, s'il vous plait, soyez patients... Parfois j'écris plusieurs chapitres d'un coup et parfois je mets un temps infini pour en faire un, donc patience, je ne vous oublie pas... La bonne nouvelle c'est que le fil conducteur de cette histoire est bien clair dans ma tete, la mauvaise, c'est que ça me prends du temps parfois pour écrire un chapitre.

Là, je publie rapidement le chapitre 2 car il était presque fini lorsque j'ai eu toutes vos réactions. Du coup, je ne vous fais pas attendre. En revanche, le 3ème est qu'en cours d'élaboration et je suis loin de l'avoir fini. Mais j'y travaille. De plus, il faut que j'avance sur le 13ème chapitre de mon autre histoire...et là, je suis sacrément en retard...je vais essayer de faire les 2 en parallèle.

Merci d'avance pour votre patience et merci de me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre... Bye

A.

* * *

Chapitre 2 – Tempête

Il pleuvait. Encore. Comme d'habitude à La Push, on pourrait dire. Mais la pluie, moi, elle ne me dérangeait pas. Je ne l'entendais pas tomber, je la sentais. Je la sentais couler sur mon visage, le long de mon cou. Je la sentais s'infiltrer à travers mes vêtements. Elle était douce, suave et tendre sur ma peau et me donnait l'impression d'exister. La pluie m'apportait du réconfort car elle me faisait ressentir les choses. Lorsque je levais mon visage vers le ciel, la pluie lavait mes peines et mes chagrins. Elle camouflait mes larmes et effaçait la tristesse de mes yeux.

Avec elle, tout était gommé, effacé et je repartais à chaque fois à zéro. C'est pour ça que j'aimais la pluie.

Ça venait s'ajouter à la longue liste de choses bizarres qui me collait à la peau… mais bon, ça je m'en foutais. Il s'agissait de mes émotions et elles n'appartenaient qu'à moi.

Je ratais assez souvent le bus et je devais donc marcher à peu près 1 demie heure pour arriver jusqu'au lycée. Pour gagner à peu près un quart d'heure, la plupart du temps j'empruntais le sentier qui passait à travers la forêt et qui m'amenait ensuite à quelques pas du parking du lycée. Je connaissais bien la forêt, je m'y sentais bien, je ne m'y perdais jamais. Je n'avais jamais peur en forêt bien qu'elle soit régulièrement peuplée d'animaux sauvages elle ne m'effrayait pas. Je n'entendais pas les cris terrifiants des animaux de proies ou les hurlements des loups… tous ces petits « bruits bizarres » qui faisaient flipper plus d'un mec balèze.

Pour moi la forêt représentait le calme, la sérénité. Elle m'apaisait. Je prenais le temps de tout observer et de tout sentir, de différencier les odeurs : le souffle du vent dans les branches, la lumière du jour qui se reflétait sur le sentier, l'odeur de pluie boisée qui émanait des arbres. Lorsque l'un de nos 5 sens était déficient, les autres devenaient plus affûtés et nous permettaient de pallier le manque. Et je ne perdais pas une occasion de faire fonctionner ma vue, mon odorat, mon toucher. J'en avais besoin. Ça me donnait l'impression d'être normale dans mon anormalité. _Si je puis dire_…

Seulement voilà, aujourd'hui, j'étais particulièrement en retard et j'avais du me résoudre à courir si je ne voulais pas subir les quolibets des uns et des autres. J'ai donc traversé la forêt en un éclair et en arrivant à proximité du lycée, je me suis arrêtée, essoufflée, les joues en feu et tentait de reprendre ma respiration. Les mains sur les hanches, légèrement penchée j'appuyais fermement du coté gauche le point de coté qui s'était formé et me remit à marcher à un rythme plus lent en direction du parking. C'est ce moment là que choisit cette saleté d'Amanda Hopkins pour rouler expressément dans l'immense flaque d'eau qui jouxtait la route. Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver celle là. _La garce !_ Je ne les entendais pas mais j'étais sure qu'elle et ses 'groupies' devaient glousser de rire à l'idée de m'avoir éclaboussée de boue de la tête aux pieds.

Amanda Hopkins… un roman à elle toute seule. Pour commencer c'était la poufiasse en chef du lycée. Elle était présidente du club des pom-pom girls… Mais si… _vous savez _? ces dindes en mini jupes blanc et pourpre qui se trémoussaient sur le terrain et qui gloussaient dès qu'elles voyaient un biceps. Bon, ben elle en était la reine. Ensuite, on pouvait le dire sans crainte, elle avait le QI d'un bigorneau mais pour une raison que je ne pouvais pas, _mais alors vraiment pas_, expliquer, elle avait un succès fou auprès à la fois des filles (qui voulaient toutes être son amie privilégiée) et surtout auprès des mecs de mon âge qui avaient la langue qui pendait et touchait terre (genre Tex Avery) dès qu'elle se penchait pour remettre la lanière de sa chaussure. Pfff ! C'était pathétique. _Non, c'est vrai_.

Et en plus, elle ne pouvait pas m'encadrer. Si encore, je lui faisais de l'ombre, je pourrais éventuellement chercher à comprendre pourquoi elle se comportait comme une salope avec moi, mais bon, vu ma côte de popularité, je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi elle s'évertuait à me faire passer pour une andouille ou à critiquer tout ce que je faisais ou disais. Elle ne ratait pas une occasion de m'humilier ou comme maintenant, me faire prendre une douche d'eau sale. Elle était constamment entourée de sa cour d'oies écervelées qui ne savaient vraiment rien faire d'autre que de glousser bêtement, piailler et lui cirer les pompes. Et pour couronner le tout, elle était la petite amie officielle du quater back de l'équipe, Jared Thail. C'était LE couple du lycée. Elle était belle, il était beau, _ils sentaient bon le sable chaud…Beurk arrêtez ! N'en jetez plus, je vais vomir !_

_J'ai l'air amer ? hein ? _

_Je le suis...un peu._

La vérité c'est que j'étais jalouse. Pas d'elle ou de ce qu'elle était, ça non… _oh quand même pas, faut pas exagérer !_ Mais j'enviais l'attitude des autres à son égard, le fait qu'elle était toujours entourée elle, elle n'était jamais seule. On lui demandait toujours son avis sur tout et elle était un peu la star du lycée. Combien de fois ai-je rêvé d'être à sa place, d'être celle à qui on demandait ce qu'elle avait fait le week-end, d'être regardée, de se sentir exister ? Moi, je ne représentais pas grand chose dans son univers parfait. En fait, je n'étais rien et elle ne se gênait pas pour me le rappeler tous les jours.

J'étais donc trempée, et grâce à Amanda, en plus, j'étais sale. Et furieuse. Et frustrée. Je me ruais dans les toilettes des filles pour essayer tant bien que mal de faire partir toute cette boue qui était bien étalée partout sur mon jean, ma chemise, mon visage et même mes cheveux. Mes lèvres tremblaient de rage, mes mains essuyaient avec brusquerie le tissu de mon pantalon. Les idées se bousculaient dans ma tête et ma colère et ma frustration les transformaient en envies de meurtre. _Pourquoi elle me faisait ça à moi ? Bon sang, c'est pas comme si je lui avais fait quelque chose à cette fille ! Je la déteste, je la déteste, je la DETESTE ! Pétasse _!

Je pleurais. J'arrivai pas à me calmer. J'étais frustrée, j'étais en colère. Et surtout j'en avais marre, j'en pouvais plus.

Je n'arrivai plus à stopper les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Ma vue se brouillait mais je continuais obstinément à nettoyer mon jean. _Et cette boue qui ne voulait pas partir_ _!_

Finalement, submergée par mes sanglots, je me suis arrêtée d'essuyer mon pantalon et me suis laisser glisser contre le mur à coté du lavabo. La tête dans mes mains, elles mêmes posées sur mes genoux, j'ai laissé libre cours à mon chagrin. Tant de méchanceté, franchement, je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Et le pire, c'est que je laissais les choses comme ça et ne réagissais même plus. J'aurais pu hurler, la traiter de garce (ou même de salope, elle le méritait), j'aurais pu aller la trouver, lui mettre un bon coup de point dans le nez, rayer sa voiture de pouf avec mes clés mais non, je ne faisais rien. J'étais là, assise par terre, dans le froid à pleurer de rage parce que qu'une pimbêche avait déjà gâchée ma journée. Y a quand même des moments où je me trouvais vraiment pathétique !

Je soupirai. L'année commençait bien ! On était rentré depuis à peine deux mois et elle avait déjà réussi à me plomber le moral. Pourtant, je m'étais juré de ne pas me laisser aller ni me laisser faire cette année. J'avais des projets, une perspective de départ à l'université… rien ne pouvait entacher ce bel optimisme qui était le mien. Et pourtant, j'étais là, j'avais froid et je pleurais. Peut être avais-je sur estimé ma capacité à encaisser les coups ?

En réalité, la coupe était pleine. Trop c'était trop. J'étais fatiguée de tout ça, j'étais vidée, je n'avais plus d'énergie. La fierté avait un prix trop lourd à payer. _Peut être me fallait-il accepter le fait que je n'étais pas comme les autres_. Comme _eux_. Je secouai la tête. La cloche avait probablement dû déjà sonner. Tout le monde devait déjà être en classe. Et moi, alors que je trouvais toujours un vrai réconfort dans le fait d'étudier, d'avoir la satisfaction d'être intelligente, je n'avais pas du tout envie d'aller en cours. De toute façon, personne ne s'apercevrait que je manquais à l'appel. C'est le seul avantage à être invisible.

Lentement, presque qu'en me trainant, je me suis levée et suis sortie des toilettes. Effectivement, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. J'ai traversé la cour de récréation en direction de la remise qui se situait derrière le gymnase. La remise c'était mon havre de paix. C'était cette petite bâtisse en bois, surélevée, entourée d'une sorte de préau dans lequel était conservé l'équipement sportif. Le local était fermé à clé la plupart du temps mais on avait accès aux escaliers qui étaient protégés de la pluie par le préau. La remise était à l'écart et on pouvait se poser tranquillement sans crainte d'être embêté. Quelques couples d'amoureux passaient par là de temps en temps pour être au calme. _Amanda et Jared, par exemple_. Et franchement, c'est dans ces moments là que j'étais presque heureuse d'être sourde. Rien qu'à imaginer les entendre se susurrer des mots doux, c'en aurait été trop pour moi.

_Non_, moi j'y venais souvent pour faire des croquis ou à chaque fois que je me prenais une vanne ou que j'étais triste. En fait, je venais souvent pour m'y cacher. Vous savez ? _« Quand la dose est trop lourde, quand le blues va un peu loin _» Là j'oubliais tout.

Devant mes yeux s'étendait l'immensité de la forêt et j'étais bien. A l'abri des regards, je me réinventais une vie qu'ensuite je dessinais sur mon bloc à dessin.

Le vent s'était considérablement levé et il pleuvait vraiment fort. Il flottait un parfum de tempête mais je m'en fichais. Trempée pour trempée, au moins cette pluie battante nettoierait la boue qui s'étalait partout sur moi. Je me suis installée à mon endroit favori et parce que j'étais fatiguée, écœurée et que j'étais sur ma lancée, je continuais à pleurer. Je continuais à me demander si ça valait vraiment le coup de s'obstiner. Peut être que j'étais effectivement masochiste pour accepter d'être traitée comme une paria parce que je ne voulais pas que les gens aient pitié de moi. Mais au bout du compte, et bien que ça me coutait de devoir l'admettre, je n'étais pas _normale_. J'étais _sourde_. C'était un fait. Une réalité.

Car si j'avais été normale, j'aurais vu qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange.

Si je n'avais pas été aussi seule et si j'avais eu des amis, j'aurai été tranquillement en classe et j'aurai écouté le professeur d'histoire nous dire qu'un avis de tempête avait été déclaré et que nous allions être rapatriés chez nous rapidement.

Si j'avais pu entendre, j'aurai probablement été alertée par le bruit assourdissant du vent qui s'acharnait sur la charpente fragile de la remise. J'aurais alors réalisé à quel point le temps pluvieux avait tourné en tempête et me serait sentie en danger et j'aurai donc cherché à me protéger.

Si je n'avais pas été si malheureuse, si je n'avais pas été encore une fois humiliée par cette garce d'Amanda, je n'aurai pas été là à pleurer et je n'aurai pas eu ma vue brouillée par toutes ces larmes. J'aurai alors vu distinctement malgré le rideau de pluie Paul – _cet idiot de Paul_ – me faire des grands signes pour m'indiquer que je devais déguerpir de là aussi rapidement que possible. Je l'aurai entendu crier qu'il fallait que je fasse attention. Au lieu de ça, j'ai vu Paul gesticuler bêtement et comme j'ai été souvent sa cible préférée, je me suis levée prête à lui dire clairement ma façon de penser et lui montrer ostensiblement que cette fois ci, je ne bougerais pas. Il pouvait bien faire l'imbécile, je n'en avais rien à faire et j'étais décidée à me battre. _Quoi qu'il m'en couterait_.

Si j'avais été normale, j'aurais probablement compris qu'il y avait un danger lorsque Paul se mit à courir vers moi.

Mais voilà, je ne l'étais pas. Je n'étais pas _normale_. Je n'étais pas _comme eux_. J'étais sourde. Et fatiguée. Et frustrée. Et rebelle. Et en colère. Que dis-je ? j'étais enragée. Alors je me suis préparée à me battre contre un caid de l'école qui venait vers moi à toutes jambes.

Et c'est pour ça…_parce que je n'étais pas normale et que j'étais seule et émotive et rebelle_ que je n'ai pas vu que la poutre principale du préau qui menaçait de céder sous les coups de boutoirs du vent était tout simplement en train de me tomber dessus….

* * *

Alors?

Je sais d'avance qu'une partie d'entre vous se demande pourquoi Paul et non pas Jared... Non, non, vous ne vous etes pas trompés, c'est bien une fanfic sur Kim ET Jared, sauf que voilà, il apparait pas encore tout de suite... patience, patience...

Merci de me donner votre avis.


	3. Chapter 3

Les personnages de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Alors, tout d'abord, je ne peux que commencer par vous remercier tous pour les commentaires que vous avez eu la gentillesse de faire sur cette histoire. Je vous adore! C'est trop génial.

Merci également pour votre patience. Sachez que j'ai énormément retravaillé ce chapitre pour donner quelque chose qui m'a finalement paru convenable. Je me suis enfin décidé à arrêter de le relire, sinon j'allais encore faire des modifs.

J'attends vos avis, bien sur.

Ce chapitre est écrit du point de vue de Paul.

A.

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Sauvetage

Paul POV

« _C'est juste troooooop cool_ » pensai-je alors que mes quatre pattes me portaient à toute vitesse au gré du vent. Je me sentais trop bien dans ma nouvelle peau, je me sentais invincible, libre et puissant. J'étais « _le roi du mondeee _»

« _Oui, bon, reviens un peu sur terre, roi du monde et dis moi plutôt ce que tu sens ?_ » me répondit ironiquement Sam Uley en pensée.

Je grognai et m'arrêta net.

Et oui, je grognai. Vous y croyez ça ? C'est juste prodigieux…

« _Arrête un peu de te foutre de ma gueule, c'est tout nouveau pour moi… tout ça_ » Ca, c'est sur, on ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, c'était vraiment une transformation radicale. Y'avait encore quelques semaines, j'étais un jeune homme, simple, plutôt pas mal, un sportif talentueux, objet du désir de toutes les filles super sexys du lycée.

« _Et modeste avec ça_ » ricana Sam

« _Oh, ça va_ ! » Je grognai. Encore. J'aimais bien ça, moi, grogner. En plus c'était vrai. J'étais super populaire, respecté et même craint. Bon, faut dire j'avais plutôt un sale caractère et je n'étais pas le dernier pour la castagne mais sinon, à part ça, dans l'ensemble, j'étais quelqu'un de super cool. Avec mon pote Jared, on ne passait pas inaperçus. Ca vous pouviez me croire.

« _Ca pue, si tu veux mon avis_ » répondis-je en levant ma tête gris cendré et en humant l'air autour de moi.

« _Cette odeur que tu sens c'est un pur concentré de sangsue_ » m'indiqua Sam, de sa tête noire de jais, une direction au fin fond de la forêt. Ah oui ! Les sangsues, les vampires si vous préférez. Encore un truc tout nouveau pour moi. Remarquez ça va ensemble. Y a quelques semaines de ça, j'ai commencé à grandir de manière inexpliquée et surtout à avoir chaud. La température de mon corps s'était mise à grimper comme si j'avais de la fièvre. Ma mère, inquiète, avait voulu appeler un docteur et mon père, de connivence, m'avait ramené Quil Le Vieux et Billy Black, deux vieux de la vieille de la communauté Quileute et Sam Uley. L'Alpha. De la meute de loups. Et oui, j'étais un loup. Un loup-garou même. Mais attendez, pas n'importe quel loup, bâtard, comme ça qui vient de nulle part. _Un loup de race_.

« _huh, mais n'importe quoi_ » ricana encore Sam

Oui, bon d'accord, n'empêche que ça n'était pas tous les jours que des hommes se transformaient en loups, comme ça, sur demande, sans avoir besoin d'attendre que la lune soit pleine. Nous, Quileutes, c'était quelque chose que nous avions dans les gènes. Notre communauté était fondée sur les légendes orales qui se transmettaient de pères en fils. Elles formaient nos valeurs, notre identité. Et depuis que j'étais tout môme j'avais toujours entendu parler du grand guerrier Taha Aki qui n'avait fait plus qu'un avec l'esprit et le corps d'un loup pour se venger de son ennemi et retrouver sa place usurpée. Oui, mais de là à croire que c'était vrai… Et pourtant, la semaine dernière, j'avais pété une durite pour je ne savais même plus quoi et boum, je m'étais retrouvé plein de poils, avec 4 pattes, un museau, une queue et la voix de Sam dans ma tête. Car dans une meute de loups, on communiquait par la pensée. Il n'y avait plus aucun secret entre nous. Tout ce que l'on pensait, rêvait, fantasmait même était entendu par les autres. C'était à la fois extrêmement pratique, pour la coordination, l'attaque…tout ça et à la fois un peu gênant quand même. Enfin ceci dit, la meute actuelle était essentiellement composée de Sam et de moi… et depuis quelques jours de Jared. Mais pour l'instant, Jared n'avait ni contrôle ni patience et il fallait le surveiller comme l'huile sur le feu et le materner un peu. En plus, là, Monsieur dormait d'un sommeil bien profond.

Pour moi, le plus difficile a été de contrôler ma colère et ma frustration pour pouvoir me retransformer de loup en homme. Ca m'a pris plus d'une semaine en suivant petit à petit les conseils de Sam. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai découvert que non seulement nous étions des loups-garous, des protecteurs, mais qu'en plus les vampires existaient bel et bien. Car dans toutes nos légendes, il y était fait référence à notre unique ennemi : le vampire, ce suceur de sang avec ses yeux rouges couleur rubis, pale comme la mort et dégageant une affreuse odeur de putréfaction difficilement supportable. C'était ça, notre principale tâche : courser et tuer les vampires pour les empêcher de tuer des humains innocents, protéger notre communauté et nos valeurs. Notre taille, notre force impressionnante, notre rapidité et nos mâchoires acérées conçues pour déchiqueter le marbre de leur peau étaient nos atouts pour défendre la population contre ces buveurs de sangs.

En fait, on pouvait dire qu'en l'espace d'une semaine, j'étais passé de beau gosse, classe et insouciant à protecteur de l'humanité.

« _Non, mais sérieux, ça va les chevilles ! Sauveur de l'humanité ! Et puis quoi encore ? Reviens sur terre, Superman et commence par faire ton boulot. Une odeur de sangsue, donc…Qu'est ce que ça t'inspire ?_ » me dit Sam avec un soupçon d'ironie.

Je grognai. Maintenant que je pouvais, franchement, je ne me gênais pas.

Cette odeur, donc, c'était leur carte de visite. Si, pour les humains, ils ne dégageaient aucune senteur particulière, voire même l'inverse c'est à dire carrément une odeur qui les attiraient vers eux, pour nous, c'était toujours un parfum désagréable, constamment âcre et répugnant qui nous brûlait la gorge et agressait nos narines. C'était ce qui nous permettait de les localiser. Et là, pas plus tard que tout de suite, dans la fraicheur du petit matin, c'était ce que nous étions en train de sentir. J'humai l'air encore un peu et pensa :

_« Elle n'est pas très intense cette odeur. Ils sont peut être déjà loin »_

_« Ils ? Tu en as identifié plusieurs ? »_ Ah ! Zut, c'était pas la bonne réponse. Je recommençais donc mon inspection sensorielle (c'est-à-dire, en gros, je reniflais) m'approchait d'un arbre, humai à nouveau.

_« Non c'est vrai, je ne sens qu'une seule odeur. Il est tout seul et il semble assez loin »_ dis-je, avec aplomb. Mon père m'avait toujours dit que lorsqu'on se trompait, si on le disait avec aplomb, ça passait toujours. Sam rigola. _Il arrete pas de se foutre de ma gueule celui là...Pfff_

_« Et bien, on va aller vérifier. Suis-moi »_ me dit-il avant de partir comme une flèche en s'enfonçant profondément dans les entrailles de la forêt.

En arrivant à l'endroit où l'odeur était plus forte, on ne vit rien du tout. De toute évidence, il n'était plus dans les parages depuis un moment déjà. Je grognai, un peu déçu.

« _Merde, il n'est plus là ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?_ »

_« Maintenant, on s'imprègne des lieux et surtout, de l'odeur. Il faut que l'on soit capable de l'identifier à la seconde où on la sentira à nouveau. Parce qu'il reviendra, ça tu peux en être sûr ! »_ Je hochais la tête pour lui indiquer que j'avais bien compris la consigne.

_« Ensuite, on rentre. Vu qu'il est encore tôt, une fois rentré à la réserve, tu files au lycée. Moi, je vais rester ici avec Jared. On dirait qu'il va y avoir un orage violent. On ira se protéger dans une des grottes près des falaises. Je ne vais pas prendre le risque que l'on nous voit tant que Jared ne sera pas en capacité de se retransformer »_

«_Quoi ? Tu m'envoies au lycée ? Oh, non, tu plaisantes, là ? J'ai à peine le temps d'y aller, je vais être en retard. Et en plus, je suis crevé, tu m'as fait levé aux aurores...pour rien finalement ! J'ai besoin de dormir moi ! »_ Me plaignais je

« _Que veux-tu ? J'ai jamais dit que c'était facile d'être un sauveur de l'humanité ! Maintenant file, si tu te dépêches, tu peux vite fait aller récupérer tes fringues et ton sac qu'Emily a laissé sur les escaliers derrière la maison, et en trois enjambées, tu te retrouves derrière le gymnase à temps pour le cours de gym. »_

_« Mais… » _tentais-je lamentablement_._

_« Pas de discussion. Et reviens ici après l'école, vous irez gambader un peu avec Jared »_

Je soufflai d'irritation. Et merde, moi qui croyais que j'allais pouvoir dormir ! Un peu énervé quand même, je partis comme une flèche en direction de chez Sam et Emily, qui m'attendait à l'orée du bois avec mon sac et mes habits. Elle me les tendit en souriant gentiment et je repartis en direction du lycée. Arrivé, près de la réserve, je me transformais et m'habillais vite fait. Il pleuvait dru et le vent soufflait hyper fort. Je trottai vers le gymnase quand je sentis plus que je ne vis la présence de quelqu'un à la réserve. C'était la Weirdo…Kat …ou Kit …je savais plus trop, enfin la Weirdo ça c'était sur. Je ricanais… Evidement, une tempête se levait et bien sur elle n'était pas à l'abri dans le bâtiment ! _Sans déconner, elle est vraiment trop bizarre cette gonzesse !_ Je continuais mon chemin jusqu'au gymnase où à ma grande surprise, le cours n'avait pas commencé. Le coach était en train de parler de tempête… _?_

« …serez rapatriés chez vous dans le plus bref délai. Je vous demande de rester calmes et de vous diriger lentement vers le préau principal. Les bus scolaires sont déjà là et sont prêts à vous ramener chez vous » termina le coach.

_Nom de Dieu, j'en crois pas ma chance, je vais pouvoir enfin aller pioncer !_

« Eh ? y'a pas cours alors ? » Demandai-je au premier venu qui se trouvais à coté de moi.

« Non, t'as pas entendu ? y'a un avis de tempête, on rentre chez nous »

_Cool !_

Ceci étant, j'avais pas du tout l'intention de prendre le bus. J'avais l'intention de retourner dans la forêt, me transformer, prévenir Sam qu'il y avait une tempête, que je rentrai dormir et que je passerai chez Emily dans l'après midi…_pour un petit encas_. Je sortis donc tout aussi discrètement que j'étais entré et repartis en trottinant en direction des bois. Le vent soufflait sacrément fort et je devais presque lutter pour avancer. J'étais trempé, il pleuvait des seaux. En passant devant la réserve, je notai que la Weirdo était encore là, accroupie. Mais ce qui me surprit le plus, c'est qu'elle était en dessous de la poutre qui menaçait bien de lui tomber sur la tête, mais elle ne donnait pas l'impression qu'elle avait l'intention de bouger de là-dessous. Ca me paraissait un poil bizarre qu'elle ne la voyait pas bouger. Finalement, un peu inquiet quand même, je m'arrêtai et lui dis :

« Hey ! La Weir…Euh Kat ? Oh ! Bouge de là ! Tu ne vois pas que la poutre va tomber ! Oh ! j'te parle, la poutre là ! Nom de Dieu mais fais gaffe, dégage de là ! » Je lui hurlais de sortir de là tout en gesticulant et en lui montrant le haut du préau. Elle se leva lentement mais manifestement, elle ne semblait pas vouloir partir. _Ma parole, elle est complètement cinglée ! Elle veut mourir, c'est pas possible ! _

Soudain… _Oh putain_…j'eus à peine le temps de réagir ou de penser aux conséquences.

_« ATTENTION ! »_ hurlai-je et je me mis à courir aussi vite que me le permettait mes nouvelles aptitudes de loup. La poutre tombait et allait la percuter dans quelques secondes. C'était juste le temps qu'il m'a fallu à vitesse de lycanthrope pour arriver jusqu'à elle. Mon bras droit l'agrippa par la taille tandis que je continuais dans mon élan et sautai en bas de la réserve au moment où la poutre s'écrasa violemment et dans un bruit assourdissant de fracas sur le sol. Je roulai sur le dos en tombant en la tenant toujours fermement contre moi. Elle avait poussé un petit cri de surprise mais surtout elle était en train de me hurler dessus en me poussant de ses deux petites mains :

« LACHE MOI ! LACHE MOI ! ESPECE DE TARE »

_Taré ? Non, mais elle ne va pas bien, elle ! C'est moi le taré ? Elle est vraiment bonne celle là ! On aura tout entendu_ ! Ceci dit, je la lâchai et elle se remit sur pieds un peu chancelante mais rapidement. Je me relevai presque aussi vite et me préparai à lui dire ma façon de penser lorsque je l'entendis murmurer :

« Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu »

Dos à moi, face à la réserve, elle semblait découvrir l'ampleur des dégâts. Si je n'avais pas été sur et certain qu'elle était folle à lier, j'aurai juré qu'elle n'avait ni vu ni entendu que la poutre était tombée. Néanmoins, elle m'avait traité de taré et je n'allais pas laisser les choses en l'état! Un petit « merci » n'aurait quand même pas été du luxe !

« Et oui, une poutre quand ça tombe, ça fait des dégâts. Et fallait peut être y penser avant, ma cocotte, avant de foutre la dessous ! Et d'abord, qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Hein ? T'as pas entendu parler d'un avis de tempête ? T'es suicidaire, ma parole ou quoi ? Hey, Oh ? j'te parle ! Ca t'emmerderait vraiment de me répondre ? »

_Commençait à me les briser sérieusement celle là ! Je veux bien être gentil, mais ça va bien cinq minutes._ Vu qu'elle me tournait toujours le dos, je lui pris le coude pour la tourner vers moi et elle sursauta comme si je l'avais piqué avec une aiguille. Immédiatement je la lâchai. Elle était trempée comme moi. Les mèches avant de ses cheveux noirs étaient plaquées sur son visage et elle avait les yeux rougis. Elle me regardait avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de colère, presque de l'hostilité. J'avais l'impression qu'elle ne m'aimait pas trop mais bon, là, quand même, je venais de lui sauver la vie, oui ou merde ? Un peu de reconnaissance ne paraissait vraiment pas superflu. Un peu décontenancé par son regard, je me repris très vite et lui hurla à la figure :

« NON MAIS T'ES FOLLE » _et toc ! Elle va apprendre à me connaitre celle-là _! Et je poursuivis :

« TU VOIS PAS QU'IL Y A UNE TEMPETE ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS SOUS LA REMISE ? T'AS PAS ENTENDU QUAND… » Mais elle me coupa la parole et me hurla à son tour :

« NON, J'AI PAS ENTENDU, J'ENTENDS PAS » et alors elle mit ses deux mains contre ses oreilles en appuyant comme les enfants quand ils se bouchaient les oreilles pour ne pas entendre le vilain croquemitaine, ferma les yeux et murmura plus qu'elle ne dit :

« Je suis sourde »

_Hein ?_

Ok, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je la regardai bizarrement en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Elle rouvrit les yeux et me regarda fixement. Puis, prise d'une sorte de coup de colère, elle me poussa en arrière en criant :

« Sourde, oui, je suis SOURDE, COMME CA T'ES CONTENT ? »

_Ben, euh non, pas plus que ça. _En même temps, là, ce n'était pas trop le moment d'analyser l'information…Y'avais une tempête qui s'accentuait et il fallait qu'on se mette à l'abri_._ Je décidai de prendre les choses en mains et je lui dis :

« Allez viens, euh... Kit, je te ramène vers… » Mais là encore, elle me coupa la parole et fit un geste brusque pour se dégager de ma tentative de lui attraper le bras pour la guider vers le préau principal.

« Je ne m'appelle pas KIT, espèce d'ABRUTI, je m'appelle KIM, KIM CONWELLER ! Ca fait 5 ans que je suis dans ta classe et tu n'es même pas foutu de dire mon nom correctement ! » me cria t-elle avec colère et rancœur.

Elle commençait doucement à me chauffer. Bon, ok, je ne savais pas son nom mais bon, ce n'était quand même pas ma faute à moi si elle était sourde! Et puis, mine de rien, elle venait encore de me traiter d'abruti et ça franchement, ça commençait à me courir.

« Arrête de m'insulter! Je ne suis PAS un abruti ! C'est pas ma faute si t'es sourde ! Et je te signale que je viens de te sauver la vie, alors un peu de respect je te prie ! »

C'est vrai quoi, elle est en colère, je peux éventuellement le comprendre…_bien que_… Mais, bon je ne suis pas responsable de sa misère. En même temps, je réalisais que la connaissais pas bien cette fille parce que là encore, sa réaction me surprit. Elle ricana avec dédain et me dit encore plus froidement :

« Oh c'est vrai ! T'es un vrai héros. Tu as sauvé la vie de la pauvre paumée de service, celle que, très délicatement, tu appelles la WEIRDO ! Mais je devrais même te remercier ! C'est vrai, ça ! Et je compatis à ta douleur ! Tu viens de me sauver la vie et tu vas même pas pouvoir t'en vanter. C'est vrai que ça fait tâche sur ton CV de macho d'avoir sauver la Weirdo ! Il aurait mieux valu sauver la belle pouffiasse blonde, celle qui en vaut la peine. Ca va ? c'est pas trop dur pour ta réputation de caïd, tu vas réussir à t'en remettre ? Franchement, mon pauvre vieux je te plains ! Si tu crois que je vais m'abaisser à te remercier de m'avoir sauvé, tu peux toujours te brosser, espèce DE GROS CON! Ca n'effacera jamais l'enfer que tu me fait vivre DEPUIS 5 ANS ! Toi et tous les autres qui n'avez même pas pris la peine de me parler, de me comprendre. Ah oui, c'est vrai, pour ça il faut savoir faire preuve d'intelligence et d'humanité ! Mais ce sont des qualités dont je suis sure que tu ignores même jusqu'à leur DEFINITION ! Alors, je vais te dire la vérité, _Paul_, te prends pas pour un héros parce que tu as fait preuve de courage une fois dans ta chienne de vie ! »

Elle finit sa tirade les deux points serrés, les lèvres tremblantes de colère. Moi, je me tenais debout, là, un peu choqué quand même. C'était bien la première fois que je l'entendais s'exprimer avec une telle colère et j'irai même jusqu'à dire haine. Fallait-il vraiment que je me fut si mal comporté avec elle pour qu'elle estimait que lui sauver la vie ne méritait même pas un simple merci ? Et de plus, c'était même bien la première fois que quelqu'un se permettait de m'insulter 3 fois en moins de 10 minutes sans que je ne lui sauta à la gorge.

A la vérité, quelque chose m'avait atteint, quelque part en moi, je ne savais pas où mais en tout cas, ça m'empêchait de réagir. _Je me sentais quoi, honteux ? _Toujours était-il que je ressentais quelque chose qui n'était pas normal pour moi. Je la regardais même pas dans les yeux, ce petit bout de femme qui a coté de moi faisait vraiment pas le poids, un microbe à coté d'un géant. Et moi, je semblais vraiment passionné par mes godasses que je ne quittais pas des yeux. Je murmura dans ma barbe :

« Pourquoitul'aspasditquet'etaissourde ? »

« Quoi? Articules quand tu parles et ais au moins la décence de me regarder pour que je puisse lire sur tes lèvres…à moins que, comme d'habitude, tu n'en aies rien à foutre de ma réponse ? »

Son ton était d'une froideur, j'en avais presque le frisson. Ceci dit, sa façon de me parler me piqua au vif et je relevais la tête en répétant ma question plus fort...

« Et quoi ? t'aurais eu pitié ? t'aurais fait un effort si tu l'avais su ? Tu veux dire que t'aurais évité de me faire des crasses toutes la sainte journée ? ou peut être tu n'aurais pas passer tes heures de classes à faire des commentaires salaces sur mon état mental et sur ma personne ? » Elle souffla avec dédain.

« Arrête s'te plait » elle secoua la tête et continua « Ca n'aurait rien changé. Rien changé du tout. Quand on est un salaud, on se préoccupe pas des autres surtout s'ils sont différents. Est-ce que tu sais même ce que c'est que d'être différent… »

_Euh, maintenant oui..._

« … et d'être traité différemment pour ce que tu es ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai dû faire tous les jours que Dieu fait pour apprendre à lire sur lèvres, pour comprendre les gens, pour m'intégrer, pour me faire des amis, pour avoir la possibilité d'être le plus normale possible, pour vivre comme tout le monde et non pas être traitée comme une handicapée ou un être à part ? » Elle me regardait fixement comme si elle attendait de moi une réponse. Et moi, j'étais toujours autant passionné par mes godasses. Elle ricana avec mépris et poursuivis :

« Non ? Ben sache, que grâce à toi, je suis mal dans ma peau, je me sens à part, mise de coté, et les efforts que j'ai fait pour intégrer une scolarité normale ont été réduits à néant. Alors _Merci Paul _»

Et sans plus mot, ni un regard, elle me tourna le dos et, légèrement chancelante, tenta de s'éloigner pour rejoindre le préau. Tout ça pour s'écrouler 1 mètre plus loin, à genoux, la tête dans les mains, en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds, secouée de sanglots.

En réalité, je savais pas quoi faire ni quoi répondre. _En tout cas, elle m'avait remercier... _Bon, c'était vrai, pas pour ce que j'aurai voulu...

En fait, tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire ne me laissait pas indifférent. Est-ce parce que je m'étais transformé en loup récemment? ou parce que j'avais désormais une mission de protection et que du coup, ça avait bouleversé quelque chose en moi ? Avais-je pris conscience que maintenant j'étais différent, moi aussi ? Je ne savais pas. Ce que je savais c'était qu'au lieu de réagir comme le Paul que j'étais habituellement c'est-à-dire en gueulant, en me foutant en rogne, en me moquant et me désintéressant complètement d'elle, je réagis autrement.

Doucement, je m'approcha d'elle puis encore plus doucement, je lui mis la main sur l'épaule et lui dit d'une voix, _ma voix_, que je reconnaissais à peine :

« Allez, viens Kim, je vais te ramener sous le préau » Je savais qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu mais c'était pas grave. Ca me semblait important, à ce moment là, de le dire quand même à haute voix.

Elle tressaillit, encore, à mon toucher. Mais cette fois ci, elle ne dit rien, ne cria pas, ne hurla pas mais dans son regard, il n'y avait plus ni colère, ni rancœur, ni haine. Il n'y avait plus qu'un profond désespoir, une immense tristesse. Une émotion, un regard que je n'avais jamais vu avant et qui, je ne sais pourquoi, me retournait légèrement l'estomac. Finalement, je me suis baissé et je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Elle ne fit pas de difficulté et se laissa porter, épuisée. Je marchai assez vite pour arriver près du préau principal. Les bus étaient en train de partir, le lycée était désert. Il ne restait plus dans la cours, sous le préau, que quelques profs, le principal, le chef Swan qui était là pour coordonner l'évacuation et le rapatriement des élèves ainsi que l'infirmière du lycée. Lorsqu'ils nous virent arriver, moi tenant Kim dans mes bras comme si elle était inconsciente, ils accoururent vers moi, en me demandant ce qui c'était passé et si elle était blessée. C'était drôle, durant toute notre petite conversation, il ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit de lui demander si elle allait bien, si elle n'était pas choquée ou blessée. Ca n'avait même pas été mon premier réflexe. Mon premier réflexe avait été de la traiter de folle.

Suivant la suggestion du Chef Swan je déposai Kim sur un des lits à l'infirmerie et pendant que l'infirmière s'occupait d'elle je me retirai dans un coin de la pièce. Le Sherrif me fit un signe de tête, m'informa qu'il avait appelé ses parents puis me demanda de lui raconter où je l'avais trouvé. Je lui expliquai que le vent avait fait tomber la poutre qui soutenait le préau de la remise et qu'il avait failli lui tomber sur la tête. Qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu parce qu'elle était sourde. Curieusement, j'ai minimisé mon rôle dans le sauvetage de Kim, je ne pouvais même pas expliquer pourquoi. Le chef Swan acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis me mit la main sur l'épaule dans un geste réconfortant et me dit :

« Bon travail, mon gars, c'est sacrément courageux de ta part ! »

Et ça me fit même pas sourire. Elle avait raison. Je n'avais même pas envie de m'en vanter. Les parents de Kim arrivèrent rapidement et je vis comme un spectateur cette famille se réunir. Kim serrait ses parents dans ses bras tout en pleurant. Puis elle leur parla en langage des signes. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais pendant un cours moment ses parents tournèrent la tête vers moi puis se reconcentrèrent sur elle. J'étais presque fasciné par ce que je voyais mais surtout je me sentais complètement exclu. Ils avaient une conversation que je ne comprenais pas du tout et je me sentais presque gêné de les regarder _sans comprendre_. _Comme si j'étais à part_.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, alors que j'aurai du m'enorgueillir de ce que j'avais fait, de ce que j'avais accompli aujourd'hui, de ce que j'étais, fier, sûr de moi, _un héros_, et bien, je restais là, sans réaction, presque honteux… _pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais vraiment minable_.

* * *

Allez, soyez honnetes. Qu'en dites vous ?

Un commentaire?


	4. Chapter 4

Les personnages de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Merci infiniment pour votre soutien à cette histoire. Un certain nombre d'entre vous souhaiterait que Kim et Paul deviennent amis. Je dois reconnaitre qu'au départ, je n'avais pas l'intention d'approfondir vraiment leur relation. Disons seulement que je vais essayer d'en tenir compte.

Sinon et bien, nous revoilou du point de vue de Kim

Alors, amusez vous bien avec ce chapitre et faites moi connaitre vos impressions.

Merci

A.

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Lundi Noir

Je n'arrivai pas à sortir de mon lit.

Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Et bien c'est très simple, je vais vous expliquer…

L'avis de tempête dura 2 jours pleins mais les élèves du lycée ne furent autorisés à retourner en cours que le 3ème jour compte tenu des quelques dégâts occasionnés par la tempête.

Je ne voulais pas retourner en classe. Pour moi, c'était juste pas possible. Aussi, j'avais demandé à mes parents et obtenu d'eux de rester à la maison encore une petite semaine _pour me remettre de mes émotions_. Etant donné que j'étais une excellente élève et que je n'avais pris aucun retard dans mes cours, mes parents avaient été plus qu'heureux de me garder à la maison plus longtemps et de me cajoler disons un peu plus que la moyenne. Et franchement, je vais vous dire, ça faisait vraiment du bien de se sentir aimée. Alors tandis que mon frère était reparti pour vivre de merveilleuses journées studieuses, j'étais restée tranquille sous ma couette à regarder le ciel, sa jolie couleur gris clair, laissant presque passer un rayon de soleil ou à sortir dans la forêt, marcher jusqu'à la plage, m'asseoir et regarder la mer, dessiner, respirer le grand air. Réfléchir.

Je soupirai.

Avais-je réellement besoin de me remettre de mes émotions ? _Incontestablement_. Mon dieu, je n'avais même pas vu que la poutre était en train de lâcher. Manifestement depuis que je suis enfant, j'ai quand même une bonne étoile ! Sans l'intervention de Paul, je serai morte, ça c'est sûr et certain. Chaque fois que je revoyais en rêve ou en pensée l'état de l'escalier et du petit préau une fois la poutre tombée je frissonnais. La poutre avait laissé un trou béant, un amas de planches de bois à l'endroit exact où j'étais assise quelques secondes avant. _Sans l'intervention de Paul…_

_Paul…_ Voilà pourquoi aussi je n'avais pas vraiment envie de retourner en classe. De toutes les personnes qui allaient au lycée chaque jour que Dieu faisait, il avait fallu que ce fut Paul qui passa à coté de la réserve. Il avait fallu que ce fut lui qui… _Nom d'un chien, j'arrive pas à le dire_…me _sauva_ et surtout il avait fallu que ce fut la personne devant laquelle je m'étais ouverte, devant laquelle je m'étais effondrée, la personne à qui j'avais révélé ma souffrance, ma solitude, mon dégout et mon secret. Paul, comme Amanda, comme Jared étaient les personnes contre lesquelles je m'étais rebellée, contre lesquelles j'avais tenu ma ligne de conduite. Plus ils étaient durs avec moi et plus cela me confortait dans l'idée que je devais taire ma surdité. Car pire que de l'indifférence, jamais je n'aurais pu supporter leur pitié. Et voilà ti pas que boum patatras, une poutre tombait et tout mon univers était bouleversé. Fallait-il vraiment que je fus sous le choc pour ne pas la fermer, nom de dieu ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je lui dise que j'étais sourde ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je lui laisse entendre que j'étais seule et désespérée d'être seule ? A lui, en plus de tout ? Remarque, avec le recul, je devais reconnaitre que lui dire en face qu'il était _en partie_ responsable de mon malheur m'avait soulagée... un peu. Comme ça, maintenant au lieu de passer pour une simple folle, j'allais désormais passer pour une folle hystérique… et ingrate par dessus le marché. Parce qu'au fond, bien que ça me répugnait du plus profond de mon âme de devoir le reconnaitre, une part infinitésimale de mon être lui était _très légèrement _ mais alors à peine, l'équivalent d'une demie goutte d'eau_ _reconnaissante de son intervention.

Il était évident que sans lui je ne serais pas ici, tranquille dans mon lit à penser à comment j'allais gérer tout ce bordel. Surtout, que sur ce plan là, je n'étais pas du tout aidée par mes parents. Figurez-vous que pour une raison que mon cerveau ignorait totalement (disons que ma mauvaise foi prenait incontestablement le dessus sur mon bon sens lorsqu'il s'agissait de certaines personnes du lycée) mes parents étaient plus qu'insistants pour que j'aille voir Paul et que primo, je le remerciais de son intervention et secundo que je m'excusais de la façon un peu triviale avec laquelle je lui avais asséné ses 4 vérités. Et moi, désespérément, j'essayais tant bien que mal de leur expliquer que ça n'était absolument pas possible, qu'il s'agissait de Paul… _Paul, vous savez ?_ le garçon qui n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler la Weirdo, qui disait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il me manquait un certain nombre de cases, que de toute façon, je finirai ma vie dans un asile et j'en passe et des meilleures. _Paul_, c'était le garçon qui passait derrière moi et faisait tomber mes bouquins (_oui, c'était complètement puéril, je suis d'accord avec vous_) ou qui me poussait dans les couloirs ou qui comme Amanda manquait jamais une occasion de m'humilier. C'était juste pas possible, je ne pouvais pas aller le remercier. Même cette toute petite intervention de rien du tout, complètement due au fait du hasard plus qu'à son courage ou son grand cœur, ne pouvait en rien effacer 5 ans d'humiliation, d'insultes et de remarques désobligeantes. Je ne pouvais pas. Physiquement, mentalement, cosmiquement parlant, je ne pouvais pas aller le remercier et pire je ne pouvais pas aller m'excuser.

Pffff

M'excuser de quoi ? De lui avoir dit qu'il était un taré, abruti congénital et un gros con? Il l'était, c'était vrai. On n'avait pas à s'excuser lorsque ce que l'on disait était la vérité.

M'excuser de ne pas lui avoir sauté au cou en lui disant : « _oh, merci Paul de m'avoir sauvé la vie, tu es mon héros_ » ahhh beurk… _non, non, pas ça, vraiment, je vais vomir_. Ca, même sous la torture, la tête sur le billot, jamais, jamais, **jamais**, je ne lui dirai quelque chose comme ça, même d'approchant !

M'excuser de lui avoir hurlé dessus ? à la rigueur. C'est vrai que j'aurai tout aussi bien pu lui dire qu'il était un taré, abruti congénital et un gros con devant une tasse de thé et un petit gâteau mais bon…les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas vraiment… le contexte était tendu ! _Bah ! JE REFUSE DE M'EXCUSER ! Tout simplement parce qu'il s'agit de PAUL ! Et c'est tout et que je le déteste et que je lui en veux et j'irais pas ni le remercier, ni m'excuser point final !_

En plus, à cause de lui, tout le monde au lycée savait que j'étais sourde. L'information s'était apparemment répandue comme une trainée de poudre. Mon frère m'avait dit que personne ne comprenait pourquoi je n'avais jamais rien dit et que le sentiment qui dominait était l'incompréhension. _Génial_ ! _C'était pas demain la veille que j'allais me débarrasser de cette étiquette de cinglée qui me collait à la peau_ !

Voilà pourquoi en ce lundi matin, il m'était impossible de me lever et de sortir du lit.

Hier soir, mon père était venu dans ma chambre faire une ultime tentative. Il s'était assis sur le bord de mon lit pour me dire de réfléchir et de ne jamais oublier que notre famille avait déjà échappé de justesse à la mort et que chaque jour que Dieu faisait, nous étions reconnaissants à la vie et à notre bonne étoile. Qu'il y avait une semaine, j'avais à nouveau été confrontée à la mort et que bien que je le détestais du plus profond de mon être, je devais à Paul d'être encore en vie et que nous étions des gens reconnaissants dans notre famille. Que lui, mon père, lui était reconnaissant même s'il _avait fait de ma vie un enfer_. Pour mon père, la vie n'avait pas de prix. Surtout celle de ses enfants. Et une bonne action réparait souvent les mauvaises précédentes. Ca c'était sa façon de penser, pas la mienne. Mais finalement, devant ses larmes et parce que je savais que mon père m'aimait vraiment, j'avais cédé. Du bout des lèvres, mais j'avais cédé quand même.

Aujourd'hui était donc ce jour maudit entre tous où j'allais aller remercier Paul de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

C'est pour ça que je n'arrivai vraiment pas à sortir de mon lit. Cela promettait d'être une longue, mais alors _très longue_ journée. Je soupirai puis avec toutes les peines du monde, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Après une douche anormalement longue __on aurait presque dit que je cherchais à gagner du temps_…_, un petit déjeuner que je semblais déguster comme s'il s'agissait d'un mets succulent, et voyant que de toute façon, je ne pouvais retarder plus longtemps l'échéance finale, je m'installais dans la voiture de mon père, qui aujourd'hui avait proposé _comme par hasard_ de nous conduire au lycée mon frère et moi.

C'était le vague à l'âme que je traversai le préau pour me diriger vers mon casier. Je faisais exprès de bien regarder ou devant moi ou mes pieds pour ne rien lire sur les lèvres d'aucun élève du lycée. Je ne voulais pas non plus voir les regards. J'avais peur, _je_ _crois_, de ce que j'aurai pu lire dedans. Après tout j'étais devenue une double curiosité : j'étais sourde et j'étais miraculée.

Il ne pleuvait pas, je n'avais pas été emmerdée depuis mon arrivée, la journée promettait pourtant d'être belle. J'avais promis à mon père que j'irai le remercier et m'excuser mais bon, je n'avais pas dit quand. Je m'autorisais une matinée et une pause déjeuner tranquilles et j'avais l'intention d'aller le voir après le cours de gym, qui était aujourd'hui, le dernier cours de la journée. Comme ça, je pouvais après rentrer chez moi et me cacher de honte sous mon lit, je n'aurais pas à affronter remarques et regards pendant le reste des cours.

Sauf que voilà, même si j'avais une bonne étoile qui me protégeait bien, le destin me détestait et me collait systématiquement des bâtons dans les roues de mon bonheur. A coté de mon casier, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, comme s'il m'attendait, se tenait... Paul.

Je soupirai, lourdement. Je rassemblais tout mon courage et toute mon énergie, comme un boxeur sur le point de monter sur le ring. _Tu peux le faire, Kim, tu peux le faire. C'est pas compliqué. Tu lui dis, bonjour, merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, au revoir. Et tu te tires et basta ! Tu peux le faire, tu peux le faire._ Je récitai mon mantra tout en me dirigeant vers mon casier et en regardant mes pieds. Une fois devant lui, je levai lentement la tête et prit une profonde inspiration.

Il était là, tranquille, souriant légèrement. _Irais-je jusqu'à dire timidement ? Nan, quand même pas !_ A mon arrivée, il se redressa et me dit :

« Bonjour Kim »

_Chouette, il a retenu mon nom…ça valait le coup de l'engueuler !_ Ironisai-je en moi-même.

Je lui fis un demi-sourire. J'étais mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas cette attitude arrogante habituelle et je crois que d'une certaine manière ça me déstabilisait. Remarquez, vu la démarche qui était la mienne, je fis profil bas et lui répondit, histoire de me débarrasser de la corvée bien vite.

« Euh bonjour…_Paul_ » _Ah ! flûte ! Il sourit encore_. Je poursuivis

« Je…euh…merci de m'avoir sauvé…hum…bye »

Et ni une ni deux, je me suis retournée et déguerpie presque en courant, comme une voleuse, sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Pour du rapide, c'était du rapide. Simple et efficace. Ca y était, c'était fait. Parole tenue, je tirais ma révérence. Je devais être rouge comme un coquelicot, je sentais la chaleur sur mes joues et je n'aimais pas ça. Vite, il fallait que j'aille me cacher. Je fonçai aux toilettes des filles sans demander mon reste quand je sentis qu'on me prenait par le coude. Je tressaillis et me retourna en essayant de me dégager de l'étreinte.

C'était Paul.

Bien sûr, qui vouliez vous que ce fut ! Je le regardais, le regard noir, prête à mordre. Mais il me dit :

« Hey, attends ! Ne te sauve pas. On peut discuter » Son regard était clair, j'imaginais le ton de sa voix calme et il n'y avait aucune trace de malice ou d'arrogance dans son expression et son attitude. Il y avait autre chose…

_Oh mon Dieu!_

_non !_

_Pas ça…_

_Il a…pitié _!

« Tu as été absente toute la semaine. J'espère que tu vas mieux »

Et le pire, c'est qu'il semblait sincère. Et moi, j'étais au bord des larmes. 5 ans que j'attendais que quelqu'un prenne de mes nouvelles au moins une fois dans ma vie, 5 ans que je rêvais d'avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un qui avait une certaine réputation dans le lycée, 5 ans que j'attendais un geste de sympathie et voilà que ça arrivait enfin…_par pure pitié_.

J'en aurai hurlé mais comme je ne voulais pas pleurer devant lui et que je commençais à m'étouffer avec mes sanglots, je lui dis d'une toute petite voix enrouée :

« Oui, merci »

Mais curieusement, il ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

« Tu vas en histoire ? Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble » Il se montrait gentil, ça n'était pas normal, ce n'était pas le Paul que je connaissais et que je détestais. Celui là, c'était un extra-terrestre qui me perturbait et me donnait envie de pleurer. Mais j'avais un besoin impératif d'être seule et je lui répondis de la même voix :

« Non, je…euh, merci mais il faut que j'aille aux toilettes avant…d'aller en cours »

« Oh, ok, alors, à tout à l'heure en classe » Puis il ajouta:

"Tu es sure que ça va? Tu ne veux pas que je t'attendes?"

Parce que ç'en était trop pour moi et que je ne parvenais plus à articuler un mot, je hochai la tête dans un sens pour dire oui puis dans l'autre sens pour dire non et je me dirigea vers les toilettes en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus normal possible. Mais là, clairement j'en pouvais plus. Et c'est une fois dans les toilettes, la porte fermée à clé que je laissais couler mes larmes.

_Reconnaissez que je suis quand même tordue_ ! Je vais pour accomplir une mission humiliante pour moi, je m'attends à ce Paul se foute ouvertement de ma gueule, je me blinde, je mets mon armure en béton armé, j'avais tout prévu…Paul arrogant, Paul railleur, Paul vantard, Paul ignoble, mais jamais, _non jamais_ je n'aurai pu imaginer le _Paul gentil_ qui me demanderait si j'allai mieux ! Et, au lieu d'être heureuse de la tournure que prenaient les choses alors que j'avais tout imaginé en noir, qu'est ce que je faisais ? Je pleurais et ce n'était pas de joie. Mais plutot de frustation et de colère. Il avait pitié de moi, de la pauvre handicapée, la pauvre fille sourde, c'est pour ça qu'il était gentil avec moi. Et ça, je n'arrivai pas à le supporter. 5 ans que je me battais contre ce sentiment. Je préférais passer pour folle plutôt que les gens aient pitié de moi et c'était ce qui était en train d'arriver. A quoi cela avait-il servi que je m'entêta à ne rien dire si c'était pour en arriver finalement au même résultat ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire que si j'avais été moins têtue, si j'avais été moins fière, si je l'avais dit avant, j'aurais eu des amis ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire que j'avais attendu de leur part trop de grandeur d'âme ou de sincérité et qu'au lieu de m'entêter dans la fierté seule, j'aurai pu me contenter d'un peu de pitié avec des amis ? Reconnaissez que c'était dur à avaler quand même.

Oui, mais voilà, maintenant, qu'est ce que j'allais faire ? La balle était dans mon camp. J'acceptais la main qu'il me tendait ou je lui tournais ostensiblement le dos en me rappelant que c'était ma dernière année et qu'après, avec un peu de chance, je ne le reverrai plus jamais ?

Je ne pouvais pas renoncer, renoncer à tout ce que j'avais vécu pendant 5 ans. Car me dire que j'aurai pu éviter tout ça dès le départ, reconnaitre que j'avais pu me tromper à ce point, ça n'était juste pas possible. Je leur avais demandé d'avoir des qualités exemplaires pour etre mes amis c'est à dire pouvoir leur faire confiance et je ne leur avais moi même pas accordé la possibilité d'avoir des faiblesses. Je m'étais entêtée dans ma fierté mais maintenant, au regard de ses nouveaux événements, je n'arrivais pourtant pas à me déjuger, à me donner complétement tort.

C'était plus fort que moi je n'arrêtais pas de me dire qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche, caché là-dessous, sous son attitude de gentil garçon, qui allait m'exploser à la figure à la seconde où je baisserai ma garde.

Alors finalement, j'optais pour le compromis. Je resterais sur mes gardes mais s'il voulait être gentil avec moi __même par pitié__ j'accepterais l'offre parce que soit dit en passant un _Paul gentil_ c'était comme mieux qu'un _Paul dégueulasse_. Et avec un peu de chance, s'il décidait d'arrêter de me faire chier, c'était un peu plus de tranquillité pour moi pour terminer mon année à LaPush High School. Par ailleurs, je n'avais plus vraiment le choix. Tout le monde savait que j'étais sourde, maintenant il me fallait l'accepter et faire avec.

Forte de ma résolution, je séchais rapidement mes larmes, envoya une prière silencieuse au ciel pour me rassurer sur le fait que j'avais fait le bon choix, pris mon sac et couru jusqu'en classe. Bien sûr je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure et j'étais en retard. J'ouvris la porte de la salle de classe et dis rapidement d'une petite voix :

« Excusez-moi, Madame pour le retard » et quitte à faire de l'humour... j'ajoutai "Je n'ai pas entendu la sonnerie"

La prof d'histoire rigola franchement et gentiment. Elle était sympa en tout cas, elle l'avait toujours été avec moi. Elle me sourit chaleureusement et m'indiqua que je pouvais aller m'installer. Inconsciemment, je regardais la classe et mon regard s'attarda une demie seconde sur Paul qui me fit un petit hochement de tête et un sourire timide. _Il sourit encore, c'est dingue, je ne vais jamais réussir à m'y faire!_ Néanmoins, forte de ma résolution nouvellement prise, je lui rendis gentiment son sourire et partit m'assoir à ma place. En passant, je vis qu'Amanda me regardait, les lèvres pincées, le front plissé avec un air dédaigneux à souhait. _Comme quoi ! Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais !_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le fait d'avoir pris cette nouvelle résolution m'enlevait comme un poids sur les épaules, je me sentais un poil plus légère et du coup, je souriais intérieurement. Finalement, j'essaya de m'intéresser à la leçon du jour.

Je n'étais pas assise depuis une minute que je sentis une petite pression sur mon coude gauche. Je tournai la tête vers mon interlocuteur et sursauta légèrement.

C'était Jared.

Mais physiquement, pas le Jared que je connaissais. C'était un Jared, cheveux cours, au corps de géant body buildé qui me regardait attentivement, fixement, comme s'il voulait atteindre les profondeurs de mon âme.

Attendez, laissez-moi m'expliquer. Ca faisait 5 ans que j'étais à côté de Jared en cours d'histoire. 5 ans que son pupitre était à 10 cm du mien. Ca faisait 5 ans que je voyais ce garçon m'ignorer ouvertement, se comporter comme un ado à moitié idiot, avec un sourire béat chaque fois que le décolleté plongeant d'Amanda la poufiasse passait à portée de son regard. 5 ans qu'on avait travaillé côte à côte sans qu'il ne m'adressa une seule fois la parole.

Et là, concrètement, j'avais l'impression d'avoir affaire à une toute autre personne. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, le regard fixe, chaud et fort. J'étais presque noyée dans ce regard et j'étais frappée par l'intensité qui s'en échappait. Je me sentis rougir car c'était un regard que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Il était éblouissant. Ses lèvres se mirent doucement à bouger mais je dus m'y reprendre à deux fois avant de me rendre compte qu'il me parlait et me disait :

« Salut, c'est Kim ton prénom n'est-ce-pas ? »

Dire que j'étais complétement ahurie qu'il connaissait mon prénom et était en train de me parler était un euphémisme. Je commençais à me demander si j'avais pas attérri sur une autre planète lorsqu'il me fit un sourire dent de loup et ajouta:

« Moi c'est Jared »

_Hein ? _

_Je rêve!_

* * *

Nous y voilà, Jared entre en scène. A moins d'un changement d'avis de dernière minute, il devrait etre le point de vue du prochain chapitre.

Un commentaire sur ce chapitre?


	5. Chapter 5

Les personnages de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Salut à vous tous. Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, membres de ou commentateurs anonymes. Voici le chapitre 5 comme promis, du point de vue de Jared.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Juste un petit mot avant de vous laisser lire la suite tranquille. Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont fait savoir qu'ils espéraient que je termine ma fanfic. Normalement c'est prévu, j'ai bien l'intention de le faire. Néanmoins (et oui, y a toujours un mais...) les vacances approchent à grand pas et je vais probablement etre plus irrégulière attendu que de fin juillet à mi aout, je n'aurai pas accès à internet. Mais je ne vous oublie pas, pas d'inquiétude. Je continuerai de plancher sur ma fanfic.

Sur ce bonne lecture et à bientot

Merci

A.

* * *

Chapitre 5 – Imprégnation

Jared POV

J'étais bien. J'étais à la plage, il faisait un soleil splendide et j'avais chaud. Il y avait pleins de filles qui bronzaient sur le sable ou qui jouaient dans l'eau. J'étais assis sur ma serviette et je regardais fixement l'océan, un sourire aux lèvres, une canette de bière bien fraiche dans la main. Et tout d'un coup, telle une naïade sortant de l'océan, comme Halle Berry dans James Bond, Amanda émergea de l'eau avec son maillot deux pièces rouges et noir laissant entrevoir les courbes magnifiques de son corps, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant dans son dos. Elle avançait vers moi lascivement, ses hanches balançant de droite à gauche avec un regard de prédateur. Je grognais. J'étais sa proie Hum. _Intéressant_ ! Quel canon, pensais-je. Je la regardais fixement tandis qu'elle s'agenouilla doucement devant moi et approcha lentement ses lèvres des miennes. Je sentais son souffle chaud contre ma joue et je fermai les yeux. Nos lèvres se touchèrent délicatement mais soudain, elle s'arrêta net puis commença à me pousser de sa main droite tout en me disant d'une voix que je ne reconnaissais pas :

« _Allez, Don Juan, on se réveille_ »

C'était une voix masculine…

_Hein _?

Et je sentais quelque chose de froid et humide me pousser le flanc.

« _Hein ? Quoi ? Questcecest_ ? » Où suis-je ? Que fais-je ? Dans quel état j'erre ?

« _Mais c'est que tu as de l'humour dès le réveil matin !_ » me dit Sam avec un sourire en coin.

Bon sang, c'était un rêve. Et merde !

« _Reste poli, s'il te plait_ »

Ah, zut, j'en ai marre ! Et vous savez pourquoi ? Vous n'allez pas le croire. Normal, j'ai moi-même déjà beaucoup de mal à le croire et je n'arrive toujours pas vraiment à y croire malgré les indices. Je suis un loup. Oui, oui, je sais ça parait idiot mais bon, j'ai vérifié. J'ai vraiment 4 pattes, une fourrure dont la couleur tire plutôt sur le brun, une queue et un museau. En fait, je suis ce qu'on appelle un loup garou. Mais apparemment, on ne fonctionne pas bien avec la lune et tout ça… c'est plutôt un truc de gènes liés à nos légendes quileutes, si j'ai bien tout compris à ce qu'il m'a raconté l'autre là…

« _Il t'entend l'autre là _» me répondit-il dans ma tête. _Ah putain, oui, c'est vrai, il est dans ma tête ! _J'm'y faisais pas trop moi à ce truc de conversation dans la tête. C'était chiant, tu pouvais rien faire, rien penser sans que tout le monde soit au courant.

« _Tu sais, pour ce que tu penses, ça vaut pas le coup de t'en faire_ » rigola Sam.

Et en plus, il se fout de ma gueule.

« _Arrêtes de te marrer, ça m'énerve. Comment je redeviens comme avant ?_ » m'énervai-je un tantinet soit peu contre lui. C'était vrai quoi depuis deux jours, j'avais les os qui me sortaient de partout, j'étais un chien, j'avais de la fièvre, je grognais, tout m'énervait et puis ça puait, une odeur de putréfaction, un truc de ouf ! C'était une véritable infection. Et l'autre, il se pointait dans ma tête avec ses légendes et ses trucs de loups et de vampires et franchement ça me gonflait.

« _Ok Jared, je te le redis une dernière fois, l'autre c'est ton Alpha, tu te concentres et tu la fermes ! C'est pas compliqué à comprendre. Je parle, tu m'écoutes, je donne les ordres, tu m'obéis. Point final. Est-ce que c'est clair ?_ »

Woah, c'était limpide, comme du cristal. Le ton de sa voix ne me donnait même pas la possibilité de penser, ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute à lui désobéir. La vache ! C'était puissant. C'était comme si mon corps et mon esprit étaient bloqués, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire ce qu'ils avaient envie mais du coup, faisaient ce que sa voix disait.

« _Et je te le redis, c'est normal. Je suis ton Alpha, le chef de la meute si tu préfères. Cela me donne disons quelques prérogatives sur vous, les petits loups_ »

Je grognais. C'est bon, on n'est pas des petits loups, loin de là. On a une taille impressionnante. _On en jette, si tu veux mon avis_. En plus, avant de me transformer en loup, et je suppose que c'est lié, mon corps a changé, je me suis vachement musclé d'un coup, sans rien faire de particulier et je vous raconte pas les pecs qu'on s'tape avec Paul. On va en faire saliver plus d'une à mon avis. Bien sûr, Sam rigola puis secoua sa tête noire en soupirant.

« _Et bien, j'ai vraiment une équipe de marioles, moi ! Entre l'un qui se prend pour le roi du monde et l'autre pour le Casanova de service, je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge. Quand je pense que je suis censé protéger nos terres et notre communauté avec des guignols comme vous deux, avouez que ce n'est pas une sinécure !_ »

« _C'est quoi une sinécure ? Et puis non, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu te plains, on est quand même des éléments de premier ordre _» dis-je en bombant le torse. C'est vrai quoi, quittes à être un clébard autant profiter de tous les avantages que cela apporte !

« _C'est une mission sacrée qui nous est dévolue, bougre d'abruti. Notre travail consiste à protéger nos semblables, pas à impressionner les midinettes en quête de sensations fortes. Alors, tu as intérêt à garder ta langue si tu ne veux pas que je te botte les fesses. Compris_ ? »

« _Compris, chef_ ! » Il n'est pas drôle celui-là.

« Grrrr »

Je rêve, il me grogne dessus en plus ! J'y crois pas. Franchement, si c'était pour m'engueuler dès de bon matin, ça valait pas le coup de me réveiller, j'étais bien moi dans mon sommeil avec mon rêve de naïade.

« _Je t'ai réveillé parce que Paul vient de m'informer qu'une tempête s'annonce. On va aller se réfugier dans les grottes près des falaises. Mais avant d'y aller, je veux passer par la maison pour prévenir Emily que je vais rester avec toi un moment. Tu crois que je peux te laisser seul 5 min ?_ »

« _Ben oui, je ne suis quand même pas si con !_ » il me regarda d'un air dubitatif, je ne savais pas trop si je devais le prendre bien ou pas. Finalement, je lui dis un peu excédé :

« _Ça va, tu peux y aller. Va prévenir ta gonzesse. Quand je pense que t'es même pas marié et que tu te mets déjà la corde au cou ! T'es quand même pas net, comme gars ! La prévenir qu'il y a un orage, franchement et puis quoi encore ! C'est qui qui porte la culotte dans ton couple ? C'est toi oui ou non ? »_ Il me regarda attentivement, puis pencha légèrement la tête comme si il était en train de décider si j'étais mentalement atteint ou pas puis soupira. Enfin, il me dit :

« _Un jour peut être tu rencontreras une personne à laquelle ton destin, ta vie, ton cœur, ton âme, tout ton être sera intimement, inconditionnellement et irrévocablement lié à cette personne. Son bonheur sera ton seul but. Son sourire ta seule récompense. Ce jour là, si jamais tu étais assez chanceux pour qu'il arrive, tu comprendras_ » Sa voix était calme mais le ton était passionné, le timbre de sa voix quelque peu voilé par l'émotion.

« _Ah, ça non, mon pote. C'est pas demain la veille, crois moi ! Moi, les nanas, ça va ça vient et je suis content_ » lui répondis-je en ricanant. Mais il secoua la tête et dis plus fermement cette fois-ci :

« _Tiens-toi tranquille 5 min, je reviens aussi vite que possible_ »

Et tout à coup, incroyable mais vrai. J'étais tout seul dans ma tête. C'était à la fois nouveau et à la fois flippant. J'étais seul avec moi-même. J'en profitai pour réfléchir un peu. Nous étions des loups, protecteurs de notre communauté contre notre ennemi, le vampire. Je n'en avais pas encore vu pour l'instant et ni Paul non plus mais Sam nous a dit que sans leur présence, nous ne serions pas devenus des loups garous. Donc, il y en avait et ils étaient proches. Il parait même que c'étaient les Cullen. Ici, à la réserve, ils n'étaient pas très aimés, ces gens-là. C'est sûr, s'ils étaient des vampires, donc nos ennemis, ça se comprenait qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus chez nous. Bref, toujours était-il qu'à cause d'eux, j'étais coincé là, tout seul avec Sam sans avoir la possibilité de retrouver ma forme humaine. Sam disait que c'était parce qu'il y avait trop de colère et de frustration en moi. Et donc le loup en moi, l'animal si vous préférez, prenait le dessus sur mon coté humain. Autrement dit, je n'avais pas le contrôle de mes émotions. Et tant que je n'apprendrais pas à les contrôler, je resterai un loup. Une partie de moi avait confiance dans mes capacités à me contrôler et une autre partie de moi flippait un max à l'idée de rester à quatre pattes à vie.

Sam revint dans ma tête et nous partîmes ensemble vers les falaises. Pendant la tempête qui dura à peu près deux jours et à ma grande surprise, Paul ne fit que de très rares apparitions. Et quand il le faisait, il était préoccupé par la Weirdo, la fille bizarre du lycée qu'il avait sauvé de la mort. C'était un héros au lycée et lui il ne s'en vantait même pas. Par contre, il grognait sec chaque fois que je faisais allusion à elle et à sa bizarrerie caractérisée. Lorsqu'il était avec nous, on pouvait voir dans sa tête la même scène. Celle où elle était à l'infirmerie et où elle parlait par signes avec ses parents. Apparemment Kim était sourde. Euh, oui, elle s'appelait Kim, semblait-il. Il ne l'appelait même plus par le joli petit sobriquet qu'il lui avait lui même trouvé. Non, en fait, étonnamment, Paul avait l'air de se sentir assez mal à l'aise. Ce qui était relativement curieux mais Sam et moi ressentions fortement ses émotions et Sam, en tant qu'Alpha, finissait par lui dire de rentrer chez lui. Il nous plombait légèrement le moral. C'était étrange de voir Paul aussi perturbé par tout ça. J'avais jamais vu Paul troublé par quoi que ce soit et encore moins par elle. Enfin, bref, je me promis une fois redevenu humain d'avoir une sérieuse conversation avec mon pote. Je rigolais doucement à l'idée _ _même saugrenue__ de Paul ayant craqué pour la cinglée. _Non_, _sérieux trop drôle_.

Avec patience et concentration, au bout d'une semaine, j'étais enfin en capacité de retrouver ma forme humaine. J'avais, nom de dieu, sacrément changé. Je le sentais en moi, j'étais plus agile, plus leste, plus rapide aussi. Ma vue, mon ouïe et mon odorat étaient carrément plus affutés et je ne me sentais ni gauche, ni maladroit malgré l'imposante stature de mon corps. Il faut le reconnaitre, en plus d'être super class, j'étais hyper sexy. Il me tardait presque de retourner en cours pour pouvoir entendre les commentaires d'extase des filles sur mon passage. _Et voir la réaction d'Amanda…hum…_

En ce lundi matin, j'étais euphorique. Je commençais à sentir sur moi les regards et je trouvais ça génial. Ce matin et contrairement à d'habitude, je n'étais pas passé prendre Paul attendu qu'il m'avait dit qu'il allait partir plus tôt. Il avait quelque chose à faire. _Ouais_. Quelque chose me disait que ça avait un rapport avec la Weirdo mais bon, vu qu'il était cinglant chaque fois que j'évoquais le sujet, je la mis en veilleuse. Et effectivement, en passant devant les casiers, il était là, en train d'attendre devant un casier qui était à l'opposé du sien. _Bizarre, bizarre, vous avez dit bizarre, comme c'est bizarre_ ! Faut vraiment qu'on cause tous les deux, car je suis à deux doigts de m'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale. Je lui fis un léger signe de la main pour lui faire comprendre que j'allais en classe et il me répondit d'un signe affirmatif de la tête.

Arrivé en classe, je m'installais tranquillement à ma table et j'étais à peine assis, que ma copine arriva et m'embrassa à perdre haleine, sans que j'eus le temps de réagir. Rassurez-vous, je ne me suis pas fait prier. Elle est quand même canon, cette gonzesse et n'a d'yeux que pour moi. Alors, pourquoi faire le difficile ? Quand elle me laissa enfin respirer, elle me dit :

« Tu m'as manqué, bébé, t'étais où ? »

_Et bien, je me suis transformé en loup, j'étais planqué dans la forêt avec mon alpha ou dans les grottes près des falaises et j'apprenais à chasser le vampire !_ Hein, ouais, vous êtes d'accord avec moi, même si j'ai toujours entendu dire qu'il fallait être honnête avec sa partenaire dans un couple, je ne pouvais raisonnablement pas lui dire un truc pareil ! Il me fallait donc une bonne excuse. Et j'en avais une toute trouvée. C'était l'excuse officielle du pack des loups.

« Ben, j'étais malade » C'est pas de l'excuse de fou, ça ?

« Et pendant que tu étais souffrant, tu ne pouvais pas répondre à mes messages ? » me demanda t-elle ? Sa voix était douce et suave mais il perçait derrière comme une note de reproche. Je fronçais les sourcils. Elle n'allait pas faire sa jalouse quand même !

« Non, j'avais de la fièvre, j'étais vraiment pas bien. Mais bon, maintenant je suis là, avec toi, et-ce que ce n'est pas que du bonheur ? » lui répondis-je avec mon sourire irrésistible de charmeur. Elle me sourit en retour et m'embrassa à nouveau. _Ah ! les femmes…Quand vous savez leur parler !_

Paul arriva, seul, puis après lui, la prof. Puis, en retard, la Weirdo. Le cours promettait d'être long. J'avais la tête ailleurs et je réalisais que j'avais encore oublié mes stylos. Je me tournais vers ma voisine de droite et lui souffla :

« Hey, t'as pas un stylo, s't'plait ? » Ma voisine ne me répondant pas, je la regardai avec plus d'attention et je vis que c'était la Weirdo qui était assise à coté de moi. _Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Elle est sourde_. Je lui poussai légèrement le coude pour attirer son attention et répéta ma question :

« T'as pas un styl… » ! mais je ne pus finir ma phrase. Elle tourna son visage vers moi et lorsque mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens, quelque chose d'étrange se passa. Tout sembla disparaitre autour de moi, il ne restait plus qu'elle dans mon champ de vision. Elle était devenue, en l'espace d'un quart de seconde, le centre de ma vie, de mon être, de mon âme. Tout en moi tournait autour d'elle, tout en moi convergeait vers un seul être, un seul but : Kim.

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort et je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard de ses magnifiques yeux bruns chocolat. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Manifestement j'agissais bizarrement à ses yeux. Je fis un énorme effort sur moi-même pour me concentrer et lui parler. Il fallait tout reprendre à zéro. Après tout, nous n'avions jamais été officiellement présentés. Je lui dit avec toute la sincérité qu'il y avait dans mon âme :

« Salut »

Pas de réaction. Bon, c'était couru, on ne se connaissait pas. Ce n'était pas grave, je recommençais.

« Salut, c'est Kim ton prénom, n'est ce pas ? » Elle me regardait attentivement ses yeux fixés sur mes lèvres, concentrée. Elle essayait de lire ce que je lui disais. Mon cœur se serra légèrement à l'idée qu'elle n'entendra sûrement jamais le son de ma voix. Mais courageusement, je me lançais à nouveau et lui sourit gentiment :

« Moi, c'est Jared » et je lui tendis la main pour la lui serrer.

Pas de réaction. J'étais toujours plongé dans ses beaux yeux et pris quelques instants pour la détailler. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point elle était belle. On aurait dit un ange. Mais, par n'importe quel ange, un top model du royaume des cieux. Fine, avec de longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux étaient le miroir de sa beauté et l'expression de son regard montrait la force de son caractère et de quelque chose d'autre aussi… mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus. Elle avait également un joli petit nez fin, des pommettes saillantes, et une bouche sensuelle et bien définie, avec de jolies lèvres roses qu'on aurait envie d'embrasser…_Hein ?_ _Oh, mais, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?_ C'est alors que les paroles de Sam me revirent en mémoire avec force, comme un tsunami dans ma tête :

_« Un jour peut être tu rencontreras une personne à laquelle ton destin, ta vie, ton cœur, ton âme, tout ton être sera intimement, inconditionnellement et irrévocablement lié à cette personne. Son bonheur sera ton seul but. Son sourire ta seule récompense »_

Oh. . ! Je crois qu'il va falloir que je parle à Sam.

_« Ce jour là, si jamais tu étais assez chanceux pour qu'il arrive, tu comprendras…_ »

Je fus ramené brutalement à la réalité quand elle me dit froidement :

« Je sais qui tu es Jared. Contrairement à toi, je sais le nom de la personne à côté de laquelle je suis assise en cours depuis 5 ans. »

Et elle retourna son regard et son attention vers la prof d'histoire. Nom d'un chien, la douche froide ! Elle savait qui j'étais, c'était déjà ça. Et ça me rendait heureux. Par contre, le ton sa voix montrait qu'elle ne m'appréciait pas et ça, par contre, ça me chagrinait. Ca me rendait malheureux comme les pierres, j'pourrai pas expliquer pourquoi. Un sentiment de rejet mais multiplié par deux, par dix, peut être plus. Et ça ne me plaisait pas. Mais alors, pas du tout. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour que cela change. Je jetai négligemment un coup d'œil vers Paul, qui n'avait rien perdu de notre conversation et qui me regardait étrangement, comme pour me demander ce qu'il m'arrivait. Et à la vérité, je ne savais pas trop. Ce que je savais c'est que Kim était devenu en l'espace de quelques minutes mon prénom féminin préféré et que désormais ma mission était de faire son bonheur et avoir comme récompense le plus fabuleux des sourires.

Mais en y regardant de plus près, je réalisais que la tâche ne serait pas aisée. Le ton de sa voix était sans appel. La cloche sonna et elle se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la sortie. Presque qu'inconsciemment, je la suivis sans un regard ni pour ma copine, ni pour mes amis et la rattrapa dans le couloir. Je me mis devant elle, l'empêchant de continuer à avancer et lui dit :

« Tu vas en anglais ? On peut peut-être y aller ensemble si tu veux ?

Elle me regarda attentivement. Une lueur passa dans son regard montrant l'intensité des émotions qui s'imprimaient sur son joli visage. Incompréhension ? Confusion ? Peut-être. En tout cas, définitivement de la colère. Sa voix néanmoins était calme bien que le timbre tremblait légèrement et le ton était d'une froideur polaire quand elle me dit :

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, Jared Thail mais franchement j'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, ni de ta pseudo sympathie. Oui, je suis sourde. Ca y est c'est bon, maintenant c'est de notoriété publique. Mais en 5 ans, ça ne t'a pas préoccupé une seule fois ! Alors tu sais quoi, Jared, faisons comme avant, d'accord ? Toi m'ignorant totalement et moi terminant tranquillement mon année scolaire ici avant de mettre les voiles et de partir le plus loin possible de ce lycée de malheur, de cette réserve de malheur pour ne plus jamais y revenir ! Et pour ta gouverne, non, je ne vais pas en anglais ! J'ai cours de bio. Bonne journée à toi et surtout on reste pas en contact »

Et sur ces paroles de colère contenues mais qui ont enfoncé un peu plus profondément une lame de couteau dans ma poitrine, m'oppressant encore un peu plus davantage, elle me contourna et me passa devant sans un regard, fière, la tête haute. Je suis resté planté là, comme un con, ne sachant pas du tout quoi faire. J'aurai pu ou peut être dû me préoccuper des regards et des murmures autour de moi mais en fait, mon cerveau était blanc. Plus rien ne passait. Je captais plus. Plus rien dut tout.

_« Ce jour là, si jamais tu étais assez chanceux pour qu'il arrive, tu comprendras…_ »

Sam avait raison…je comprenais. Je venais de comprendre que mon destin était désormais irrévocablement lié au sien. Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était pourquoi. Mais pour moi, néanmoins, c'était différent. En plus de tout ça, je découvrais un sentiment que jusqu'à ce jour je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant.

_Je découvrais la souffrance…._

Elle était partie, m'avait demandé de l'ignorer et m'avait avertit qu'une fois la fin l'année effective, elle s'en irait définitivement d'ici emportant avec elle mon avenir… et ma vie.

Je me mis à trembler. Fortement. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, mes émotions, ma frustration, ma colère, ma peur. J'entendis un bruit de fond assourdissant qui résonnait dans mes oreilles et des mots ressortaient comme « Jared, tu vas bien ? » ou « Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe, qu'est ce qu'il a ? » J'identifiais les voix de gars avec qui je trainais ou encore celle d'Amanda. La voix de Paul se fit plus forte, plus rationnelle. Il me dit de partir, d'aller dans la forêt, parler à Sam. _Oui, c'est ça. Parler à Sam_. C'est ça que je devais faire. Il ne fallait pas que je me transforme en loup, ici, devant tous les élèves du lycée, en plein milieu du couloir.

J'étais toujours dans un état semi-comateux, sans aucun contrôle de mes émotions. Je laissais Paul me pousser vers la sortie, je n'entendais plus rien. Plus rien, sauf la voix froide et tremblante de Kim qui répétait sans cesse dans ma tête :

_« Partir le plus loin possible de ce lycée de malheur, de cette réserve de malheur pour ne plus jamais y revenir»_

Partir loin de moi.

Tout tournait autour de moi, je crois que je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes et puis soudain sans prévenir, tout devient noir.

Le Black out total.

* * *

Voilà, c'était Jared dans toute sa splendeur. Merci d'avance de me laisser un commentaire. Normalement, prochain chapitre, un nouveau personnage va entrer en scène, mais chut...je ne vous en dis pas plus... quand même, laissez moi maintenir un peu de suspens. Bye et bonne vacances à tous.


	6. Chapter 6

Les personnages de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Salut à vous tous.

J'adore vos commentaires, je vous trouve extraordinaires et je vous remercie de tout coeur de continuer à lire cette fanfic sur jared et kim. Juste avant de vous laissez lire tranquillou ce nouveau chapitre, je voulais dire que vous allez voir apparaître un nouveau personnage que vous n'allez pas forcément revoir souvent mais sa présence à ce moment là est un catalyseur pour l'évolution et la suite de mon histoire. Donc, pas de panique, il a un rôle mais un tout petit rôle. Cependant, sa rencontre avec Kim reste nécessaire...vous comprendrez dans les prochains chapitres pourquoi. _patience..._

enfin, je voulais répondre aux commentaires de deux ou trois personnes non membres de fanfic à qui je ne peux pas répondre individuellement. Non la copine de Jared ne va pas tomber enceinte. Elle est là juste pour montrer le genre de personne qu'était Jared avant d'imprégner Kim. Le personnage de Jared va donc fondamentalement évoluer dans ma fanfic. Et pour Paul, je ne vais pas répondre de suite, car normalement, c'est le narrateur du prochain chapitre et il va s'expliquer lui-même sur son attitude et sur son comportement vis à vis de Kim. Voilà.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre parce que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire et j'en suis pas super super satisfaite.

Merci encore et bonne lecture à vous tous.

A.

* * *

Chapitre 6 – Amis

KPOV

_Salut moi, c'est Jared. Tu vas en anglais ?_

Non, mais il ne va pas bien ce type là !

Je ne décolérais pas depuis le début de la semaine. Je n'y arrivai pas. Pour qui il se prenait celui là ! 5 ans ! 5 longues années que j'étais à coté de lui en classe ! Je m'en rappelais comme si c'était hier. Il avait été déplacé dès la 6ème. La prof d'histoire ne voulait pas que Jared et Paul, les deux pieds nickelés soient à coté l'un de l'autre. Elle avait déjà prévu les catastrophes en chaine qu'ils allaient provoquées et elle avait compris que ces deux là ensemble, elle aurait du mal à maintenir un semblant d'autorité et de silence propice au travail dans sa classe. C'est pourquoi à peine un mois après le début des cours, elle avait imposé à Jared de prendre le pupitre qui est situé juste à coté de moi.

_Espérait-elle que j'amena un peu de sagesse et d'intelligence dans cette personnalité troublée et cette tête désespérément vide ?_

Je ne savais pas trop. Je savais pas trop pourquoi elle l'avait casé à côté de moi mais bon, c'était ce qu'elle avait fait et comme on ne changeait pas de siège une fois installés, j'avais donc hérité de Jared pendant 5 ans à coté de moi. En tout cas, ça nous avait pas rapproché ! Au début j'espérais bien qu'il me parla un peu, tu vois, juste pour dire des trucs banals du genre « _Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour la prochaine fois ?_ » ou _« Hey, Kim, tu veux être ma partenaire pour ce devoir_ ? » Ça c'était les cas où on avait des devoirs à faire à deux mais dans ces cas là, Paul au début puis Amanda par la suite avaient tendance à lui sauter dessus dès que la prof disait _« mettez vous à deux pour traiter ce devoir » _Comme ça, au moins, il n'aurait pas découvert mon prénom au bout de 5 ans ! ) Mais non, il ne m'avait jamais parlé, jamais sourit, jamais regardé.

Et là…au bout 5 ans… _tu vas en anglais ?_ _C'est Kim ton prénom ?_

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me voulait mais franchement, je n'étais pas d'humeur. D'abord Paul, qui devenait gentil puis maintenant Jared qui agissait comme s'il découvrait comme par enchantement que j'existais. Ils retournaient rapidement leur veste ces deux là ! C'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire. Au début j'avais cru qu'ils avaient monté un plan pour encore plus se foutre de ma gueule. Alors j'étais méfiante et sacrément sur mes gardes. Mais non, semblait-il, ils voulaient juste être gentils. Surprenant, hein ? Surtout Paul, parce que Jared apparemment était retombé malade. Comme ça d'un coup d'un seul. Il parait qu'il s'était mis à trembler après le cours d'histoire et puis à partir de mardi, on l'avait plus vu. Et pendant ce temps, Paul faisait des tentatives pour me parler. Il était même venu déjeuner avec moi hier ! C'était cocasse. Et complètement inattendu. En plus, il me souriait, il essayait de faire ami-ami. C'était trop bizarre. _Faut que je vous raconte _: J'avais pris un petit sandwich à la cafétéria et un coca et kamikaze comme j'étais, j'étais retournée à la réserve. En fait, j'en avais trop marre de voir des yeux de merlans frits tout autour de moi.

Et oui, c'est vrai ! La plupart des étudiants de la Push me regardait maintenant comme si j'étais soit une poupée de porcelaine ou pire ils me parlaient comme si j'étais une demeurée ! Ca me foutait dans un état de nerfs que c'était difficilement croyable. Ils ne pouvaient pas se comporter avec moi comme des gens normaux bon sang ! C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça d'avoir à subir le changement radical de comportement de Paul et Jared sans avoir à affronter tous les jours le regard mouillé, rempli de pitié et remords de tout le monde. Bref, je suis retournée à la réserve donc disais je pour déjeuner et être un peu seule. Bon, d'abord, ça m'avait fait un choc de revoir l'état dans lequel elle était. Y avait des sortes de scellés devant, on ne pouvait plus y accéder et surtout on avait pas le droit d'y remettre les pieds jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut réparée complètement. Puis après, je me suis assise dans l'herbe juste devant l'escalier sous lequel j'avais été presque deux semaines plus tôt et j'avais commencé à manger. Lentement. Jusqu'à que je sente quelqu'un qui me poussait le coude.

C'était Paul. Il passait par là m'a-t-il dit. _Ben voyons !_ Bref, bien que je fus méfiante pratiquement tout le long de la conversation, on peut dire qu'on a eu une conversation. Une vraie. Sans pique, sans insulte, sans cris, sans rien. Calme, j'irai même jusqu'à dire intéressante ? _Non, bon, quand même pas_. Elle était banale et cordiale, quoi ! On a surtout parlé de la réserve, de l'accident et de ce que j'avais raté ensuite quand j'avais été absente. On a parlé. Paul et moi. _C'est dingue, j'ai encore du mal à m'en remettre._ Alors bon, on n'a pas convenu qu'on était des amis pour la vie mais bien qu'on soit resté sur un statut quo (_pas prête à aller plus loin pour l'instant_) on a franchit quand même une étape et pas des moindres ! On se parle. Puis bon, alors qu'on avait fini de déjeuner et qu'on se dirigeait vers le cours d'anglais, il m'a parlé de Jared en me disant qu'il était à nouveau malade et qu'il serait probablement absent au moins jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Heureusement qu'on venait de finir notre conversation parce qu'à peine avait-il prononcé le nom de Jared, toute ma frustration et ma colère contre lui sont remontées à la surface à la vitesse grand V. Malade ou pas malade, je m'en fichais complet ! Pas de compassion !

_Salut, moi c'est Jared_, non mais franchement ? Y croyait quoi, lui ? Que je ne l'avais jamais vu avant ? Je ne suis pas comme lui moi, je me préoccupe de ce qu'il y a autour de moi et je fais attention à mon prochain.

En arrivant sous le préau, je ne pus que constater encore une fois que tout le monde me regardait étrangement… j'en avais marre ! Je leur avais rien demandé moi. Finalement je n'étais pas si mal dans mon anonymat et mon invisibilité. Au moins, quand ils me croyaient folle dingue, ils ne me parlaient pas. Là, quand ils s'adressaient à moi c'était comme si j'étais une totale débile mentale.

« Tu vas bien, _Kim_ ? » C'était avant qu'il fallait me demander si ça allait. C'était avant quand j'étais en totale demande d'amis et de contact. C'était quand j'étais en train d'essayer de me construire une vie sociale qu'il fallait me demander si j'allais bien. Maintenant c'était plus la peine. Je n'avais plus qu'un objectif pour les 8 prochains mois. Envoyer mes lettres d'entrées à l'université et me tirer d'ici ! Pourquoi pas l'Angleterre ? C'est assez loin, y'a Harvard et Cambridge. Ces fac sont largement réputées et je suis sure que les anglais sont moins cons que les Américains, et les Quileutes en particulier ! _Non, faites pas attention c'est ma colère et ma frustration qui parlent_.

Aujourd'hui on était vendredi. Et j'attendais cette fin de semaine avec une impatience monumentale et non dissimulée. J'étais tellement stressée et dans un état de nerfs que j'avais prévu d'aller demain faire un picnic en forêt, toute seule ou peut être avec mon père s'il avait envie de venir. Il fallait impérativement que je me change les idées et que je mette un peu de rationalité dans toute cette folie. J'allais aller marcher, puis je m'arrêterai dessiner un peu et surtout profiter du grand air et de cet espace splendide pour vider ma frustration et réfléchir un peu. Car, je réalisais finalement que je n'arrivais pas bien à gérer ces changements étranges de comportements. Je commençais à devenir cinglée… _pour de vrai cette fois ci._

Je leur en voulais ça c'était sûr mais finalement je me mettais à parler avec Paul, alors d'ici là que je fasse ami-ami aussi avec Jared et Amanda y'avait qu'un pas…_que pour l'instant, tout de même, je n'arrivais pas à franchir_. Et puis pour une raison encore plus inconnue et carrément troublante, j'en voulais plus à Jared qu'à Paul. C'était une réaction incontrôlable, épidermique presque. Et puis c'était irrationnel parce que c'était Paul qui avait eu un comportement abject avec moi à la limite du cruel, Jared lui, il n'avait fait que m'ignorer. _Alors, d'accord, je suis d'accord avec vous_, c'était pas plus sympa, mais un peu quand même. Disons qu'il me faisait rien…lui au moins…il savait à peine que j'existais. Je n'étais même pas une mouche sur son lait. Alors que Paul lui, il m'en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Et cette semaine, qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Je papotais avec lui comme si de rien n'étais et j'en voulais à mort à Jared de ne pas m'avoir remarqué avant et de ne pas m'avoir parlé avant.

_Vous reconnaitrez que c'est tordu !_

Mais franchement, c'était comme ça, je n'arrivais pas à faire la part des choses. J'en voulais à Jared et bon, je n'en étais quand même pas à pardonner à Paul pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer mais je lui parlais. C'était peut-être le syndrome du fait qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie et du coup, inconsciemment je reportais peut-être toute ma colère et ma frustration contre Jared. _Ouais, bon ben d'accord ce n'était pas vraiment concluant mais je ne voyais pas mieux comme explication pour l'instant_.

Je soupirai. C'était la dernière heure de cours et elle me paraissait longue. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était d'être en week-end et de rentrer à la maison.

La cloche sonna et dès que je les vis ranger leurs affaires, je sortis de la classe presque en courant, et me précipita vers la sortie où par le plus grand des hasards, je faillis rentrer dans… Paul. _C'est pas vrai ! Il a fait comment pour sortir plus vite que moi ?_ Il me retint rapidement ce qui eut pour effet de m'empêcher de tomber le cul par terre. _Bon sang, il a de sacrés reflexes. Et puis il est rapide. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça, vu sa taille !_

Il me sourit (_encore_) et me dis :

« Et ben, t'as l'air bien pressé dis donc. Tu vas quelque part ? »

_Oui, abruti, je rentre chez moi, j'en ai marre de voir vos tronches. _Et non, je n'allais pas lui dire ça, alors qu'on venait tout juste d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Je me redressai, lui sourit aussi gentiment que possible et lui répondit sans aucune ironie ni malice _bien que ça me démangeait_ :

« Oui, je suis épuisée, c'était une longue semaine. J'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi »

« Oh, d'accord. Et euh… tu fais quelque chose de particulier ce week-end ? »

_Hein ? _

_Quoi ? _

_Non, mais dites-moi que je rêve ! _

_Il ne va quand même pas me demander de sortir avec lui ce week-end quand même ?_ _Bon, on a eu une conversation cordiale cette semaine mais ça veut quand même pas dire que je lui pardonne tout ce qu'il m'a fait et que je suis prête à aller tailler la bavette avec lui. Non, mais il a vu la vierge ma parole !_

Néanmoins, c'était curieux. Il n'avait pas l'air gêné, genre amoureux transi. Il avait l'air assez calme, amical, comme si on avait été des amis de longue date et qu'il me demandait seulement par curiosité, genre « tu es mon amie, j'm'préoccupe de toi » ce que je faisais ce week-end sans arrière-pensée. Il est vraiment curieux ce mec. _Et c'est moi qu'il a appelé la Weirdo ! Ben y manque pas de souffle quand même_ ! Je répondis en essayant de ne rien laissé paraître de mon irritation :

« Oui, picnic, marche en forêt, dessin bref, un week-end de bonheur »

Mais, à peine avais-je fini de parlé qu'il avait froncé le sourcil et il me dit d'un ton que j'imaginais curieusement plus ferme :

« En forêt ? Tu peux pas aller en forêt, c'est bien trop dangereux…y a des vam… ! des bêtes sauvages ! Tu pourrais te faire tuer ! »

Franchement, si on n'avait pas été dans ma situation et si surtout je n'avais pas un besoin impératif de me casser d'ici vite fait, j'aurai éclaté de rire à sa réaction et à la tronche qu'il faisait. Mais, je lui répondis assez rapidement pour mettre fin à la conversation :

« T'inquiète, je ne serai pas toute seule ! Allez, bon week-end Paul » J'hésitai un petit peu puis je rajoutai :

« A lundi »

Et je m'enfuis presque. En courant sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit alors qu'il en avait bien l'intention me sembla t-il. Je pris la direction de mon chemin raccourci qui traversait la forêt. Ok, j'avais un peu menti, je serais toute seule ou avec mon père mais ça c'était moins sûr, je lui avais pas encore demandé s'il voulait venir avec moi. En tout état de cause, je n'avais pas envie de m'étendre sur ma vie. Pas avec Paul de toute façon. Mine de rien, je n'arrêtais de me demander si il avait eu l'intention de m'inviter quelque part ce week-end ou s'il avait juste envie de papoter comme hier. Bon, en même temps, je m'en foutais…mais bon, j'étais curieuse. Ça n'était pas normal. Ça ne me disait rien qui vaille.

En arrivant à la maison, ce soir-là, je demandai à mon père s'il voulait venir avec moi en forêt. Il ne pouvait pas alors j'organisais ma journée et mon expédition pour demain. Le fait d'être seule ne m'avait jamais dérangé, particulièrement pour aller en forêt. C'était des moments pour moi que j'adorais. Alors, c'était contente, mais un peu troublée quand même par l'attitude de Paul, que je m'endormis cette nuit-là.

_Bien sûr, cette nuit-là, je n'entendis pas le hurlement des loups…_

* * *

Je me suis réveillée de bonne heure ce matin-là et après une bonne douche et un solide petit déj, j'écrivis un message à mes parents qui dormaient encore puis sac à dos, bouteille d'eau, carte de géographe et boussole dans la main, je partis à l'aventure de la forêt. J'avais décidé de sortir du territoire Quileute pour aller visiter la forêt qui s'étendait du côté de Forks. Il faisait beau. Enfin du moins, il ne pleuvait pas.

Je regardais partout, j'étais émerveillée. J'adorais la forêt, son calme, sa lumière, son odeur. Elle avait un côté apaisant et curieusement, je n'étais pas effrayée. Pourtant, je savais qu'il y avait des grizzlis, des loups et tout un tas d'autres bêtes sauvages dans la forêt de Forks mais j'étais rapide, intelligente et je savais ce que je devais faire si je me trouvais confrontée à un animal sauvage. La règle d'or c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais courir devant un prédateur. Il fallait toujours adopter une position soumise pour montrer que tu n'étais pas hostile. Et puis s'il n'avait pas faim, il passerait son chemin. S'il avait faim…De toute façon, il fallait bien mourir de quelque chose. _J'étais très philosophique ce matin_.

C'était donc tranquille et en toute confiance que je visitais les magnifiques rencoins boisés que je trouvais. Tantôt, je m'asseyais et faisais un petit croquis, tantôt je m'allongeais et laissais le mystère et la beauté de la forêt m'envahir complètement. J'avais toujours le nez sur ma boussole et sur la carte, car quand même je ne voulais pas me perdre, sachant que si je me perdais, avant qu'on me retrouve, je serais peut-être morte de faim. Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer l'immensité des forêts de la Péninsule Olympique.

J'arriva dans une petite clairière éclairée qui reflétai la lumière du jour par petites touches. C'était un endroit splendide. Je voyais un peu plus au loin un ruisseau qui coulait d'amont en aval et qui donnait à la clairière un caractère empreint de vie et de mouvement que mon oeil d'artiste ne put s'empêcher d'admirer. Cela devait faire à peine une heure que je marchais mais cet endroit me paraissait tellement beau que je décidais de faire une longue pause pour dessiner, puis entamer mon petit picnic.

Je dus rester ici à penser et à dessiner à peu près deux heures. Il me fallait repartir et continuer ma balade. Je rangea tout mon attirail et m'appreta à repartir. Je me leva, regarda encore une fois ce paysage manifique, respira profondément pour m'inspirer des lieux et souris.

J'étais vraiment bien… et je le dis à haute voix.

« Ah ! Je suis super bien » et fière de moi, heureuse et contente, je me retournais pour continuer mon chemin mais tomba nez à nez avec lui. Je sursauta de surprise puis je m'arrêta net. Comme captivée, je n'arrivais plus à bouger ou à prononcer le moindre le mot.

Mon Dieu, je crois que je n'avais jamais vu un visage aussi beau et séduisant de toute ma vie. Il était très pâle de peau, ses yeux brillaient de mille feux et avaient une magnifique couleur que je n'arrivais pas trop à définir. Brun, cheveux coupés courts, il était grand, bâti comme un boxeur, avec une carrure impressionnante. Un sportif c'était quasi sûr. Il me souriait gentiment et je crois qu'il me détaillait du regard. Son regard s'attarda l'espace d'un instant sur mon cou et inconsciemment je posais ma main à l'endroit qu'il fixait de ses beaux yeux couleur je-sais-pas-quoi. Le plus étrange, c'était que je n'avais même pas peur. Un jeune homme complètement inconnu, qui n'avait absolument pas l'air d'un campeur ou d'un randonneur (il n'avait ni sac à dos, ni matériel, ni rien) se baladait mains dans les poches dans les coins les plus renfermés de la forêt et je n'avais pas peur. Il pouvait bien être un psychopathe, je le trouvais merveilleusement beau.

On ne parlait pas, on se regardait. J'étais dans un espèce d'état second et je me sentais incroyablement bien. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de ces yeux et de sa bouche, de ses si jolies lèvres…qui bougeaient. _Qui bougeaient !_

_Merde ! Il est en train de te parler, Kim, reprend toi !_ J'avais fondamentalement raté le début de la phrase. Je ne me démonta pas et lui fit la réponse la plus intelligente dont j'étais capable en ce moment :

« Hein ? »

Il éclata de rire. Manifestement ma réaction ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça. Il était beau, il le savait, je crois bien qu'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de réactions.

« Je disais, c'est bien que tu sois bien »

« Hein ? »

Alors là ma fille, bravo. Pour passer pour une andouille, tu ne pouvais pas mieux te comporter. Il rigolait encore. Ca alors, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ! Je soupirai, intérieurement. Finalement, je secouais la tête pour me ressaisir et lui répondis :

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Il me sourit charmeur et rigola encore une fois. Là, manifestement, il ne s'attendait pas à ma réplique.

« C'est ce que tu viens de dire à l'instant»

« Ah oui, c'est vrai… c'est parce que je suis bien, je suis contente d'être là. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » dis-je curieuse, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Je suis allé…me balader. Mais ça fait un moment que j't'ai vu et je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais tu devais être vraiment bien, parce que tu m'as pas du tout entendu »

« Ah ! oui, c'est possible, je ne t'ai pas entendu… » je pris une profonde inspiration et lui dit comme si j'essayais de me libérer d'un poids énorme que j'avais sur le cœur :

« Je suis sourde »

« Ah oui? Ah mais dis donc, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu un accident la semaine dernière à l'école de la réserve indienne et qu'une jeune fille sourde avait failli mourir, écrasée par un toit ou quelque chose comme ça. Est-ce que ça ne serait pas toi par hasard ? »

« Comment tu le sais ? » dis-je semi-surprise, semi-amusée. Ce garçon m'amusait et il ne m'énervait pas. Je me sentais bien avec lui. Sûrement parce qu'il n'était pas de mon coin et qu'il ne semblait pas rempli de pitié pour moi. C'était sûr, il me plaisait.

« Disons que dans notre petit comté, des jeunes filles sourdes d'origine indienne qui ont failli mourir écrasée ça court pas les rues » me répondit-il en souriant…adorablement.

Je secouai la tête puis éclata de rire.

«Oui c'est vrai. J'imagine que c'est assez rare, en effet. Mais dis donc, ça sort de nos frontières, ne serai-je pas devenue une célébrité dans la région?»

« On peut dire ça. Alors, quel effet ça fait d'être le centre des discussions ? »

Et comme si on s'était toujours connu, on s'est assis par terre et on a continué à discuter. De tout. Longtemps. Le temps passait à une telle vitesse qu'on ne s'était pas rendu compte que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il était facile d'accès, gentil, il m'écoutait attentivement quand je lui parlais. Il n'exprimait ni pitié, ni fausse sympathie mais me mettait face à mes contradictions sans essayer de me donner la solution miracle à mes problèmes. Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée à parler à un illustre inconnu de toute ma vie, de ma surdité, de mon combat pour devenir normale, de mes peurs, de mes frustrations, de ma colère, de ma solitude, des multiples brimades, de l'accident à l'école, de Paul, mon tortionnaire qui est devenu mon sauveur, de cette garce d'Amanda et de cet idiot de Jared, de son changement de comportement, de ma colère irrationnelle envers lui…bref, tout quoi ! Et quand je dis tout, c'est toute ma vie qui y est passée.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais ce sentiment puissant, cette impression forte et sincère que je venais de rencontrer quelqu'un de particulier, quelqu'un avec qui j'avais envie d'échanger, un ami, un vrai. Lui m'a un peu parlé de sa famille, de sa copine (_zut, c'était couru qu'il soit déjà pris, un canon pareil !_), de sa vie à Forks, mais il ne s'est pas beaucoup étendu. Il a surtout passé l'essentiel de son temps à m'écouter. Et j'en étais plus que ravie. Finalement, je secouai la tête et rigola légèrement.

« Qu'est ce qui t'amuse ? » me demanda-t-il ?

« C'est toute cette situation. C'est cocasse, tu ne trouves pas ? Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles et j'ai l'impression que je te connais depuis toujours. Et je viens de te raconter toute ma vie. Tu pourrais bien être un psychopathe, un fou, un tueur… »

« C'est vrai ça, je pourrais être un monstre sanguinaire, un buveur de sang, tiens, qui sait ? » me répondit-il en riant et en imitant un vampire avec ses doigts recourbés près de sa bouche, genre Dracula. Il me fit éclater de rire et je lui dit :

« Non, quand même pas, les vampires ça n'existent pas; ce ne sont que des légendes »

« Tu crois ? Tu es sûre de ça ? » me susurra-t-il avec un sourire énigmatique. Je lui rendis son merveilleux sourire en acquiesçant d'un signe affirmatif de la tête.

« Oui, j'en suis sûre et tu n'as pas la tête d'un vampire »

Il me regarda un instant fixement de ses beaux yeux couleur indéfinissable, or ou miel ou peut être les deux, avec quelque chose d'autre dedans puis me sourit et me dit en me tendant la main :

« Alors, amis ? » Je la lui pris et la serra comme pour sceller notre pacte d'amitié et lui confirma à haute voix :

« Oui, amis »

Sa main était gelée mais elle aurait pu être en feu que je l'aurais serrée quand même. Nous continuâmes à discuter encore un peu puis soudainement il s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase, se crispa légèrement, releva la tête brusquement et regarda fixement devant lui en plissant légèrement le front. Je tournais moi aussi la tête pour regarder ce qu'il se passait derrière moi en essayant de voir ce qui aurait pu le troubler à ce point. Mais je ne vis absolument rien du tout. Quand je reporta mon attention vers lui pour lui demander ce qu'il avait vu, je me rendis compte qu'il venait de parler car ses lèvres avaient bougé, mais je n'avais compris que les derniers mots et pas du tout l'ensemble de la phrase et encore moins le contexte.

Il avait dit « …notre territoire, sale clébard »

_Vous reconnaitrez que ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens_…_en tout cas, ça n'en avais pas du tout pour moi_. Alors je lui dis :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? »

Tout d'abord, il n'a pas eu l'air de m'entendre, le regard toujours fixé devant lui comme s'il y avait une menace puis alors que je m'apprêtais à lui reposer la question, il me regarda, se détendit légèrement, me sourit comme si de rien n'était et me répondit :

« Non, c'est rien. Je crois qu'il y a une bête sauvage mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Néanmoins, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux partir. De toute façon la nuit va tomber et ta famille risque de s'inquiéter. Si tu veux, ma jeep est garée à moins d'une demi-heure de marche d'ici. Je peux te raccompagner à la réserve si tu veux »

« Oh, ok. Je veux bien. Allons-y alors »

Nous sommes repartis tout en discutant et nous sommes arrivés à sa jeep assez rapidement il faut le dire. Il marchait vite et regardai souvent par-dessus son épaule comme pour s'assurer que la bête ne nous suivait pas. De mon côté, je n'avais pas osé lui dire que j'avais lu sur ses lèvres des paroles que je ne comprenais pas. Après tout, j'avais très bien pu me tromper. Tout le long du trajet, on a discuté et plaisanté, comme si de rien n'était. Il me laissa à l'entrée de la réserve en me disant qu'il n'aimait pas trop rentrer dans le territoire Quileute. Il s'y sentait mal à l'aise. A cause des vieilles légendes, disait-il. _Curieux, ça_. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un grand balèze comme lui pouvait donner foi à toutes nos vieilles légendes et superstitions.

Avant de sortir de la voiture, je me tournai vers lui dans l'objectif de lui dire merci pour cette superbe journée imprévue, inattendue et pour moi très plaisante mais il me devança et me dis :

« J'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance. J'espère qu'on se reverra et qu'on pourra se refaire une balade en forêt un de ces quatre. Au fait, je m'appelle Emmett. »

« Et moi, Kim et j'espère bien qu'on en refera d'autres. Qu'est-ce que tu fais samedi prochain ? » Il rigola.

« De toute évidence, une autre balade dans les bois avec une fille célèbre qui s'appelle Kim. » Je souris, heureuse et plaisanta :

« Incroyable. Tu sais que tu as du goût et de la chance ? »

« Ah oui, ça je l'ai toujours su mais pourquoi cette fois-ci en particulier ? »

« Tu as du goût de m'avoir choisi comme amie et de la chance que je sois libre samedi prochain. Rendez-vous au même endroit disons vers 10h ? »

« Entendu. C'est parfait pour moi. Salut Kim, à samedi prochain »

« Au revoir Emmett… et merci pour cette journée »

Et je sortis de la voiture. Je lui fit un petit signe de la main et rentra en marchant jusqu'à chez moi en repensant à cette journée qui s'était révélée exceptionnelle puisque pour la première fois depuis que j'étais revenue vivre dans la réserve Quileute de LaPush, à côté de Forks, Washington, je venais de me faire un ami.

* * *

_Au loin, dans l'immensité des bois entourant la réserve Quileute, un loup se mit à hurler et un autre, qui se trouvait bien plus près de l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune fille, se mit à grogner..._

* * *

Voilà, alors?

soyez honnêtes?

et sérieusement, tout au long de la lecture, vous attendiez vous à voir apparaitre Emmett? oui ou non?


	7. Chapter 7

Les personnages de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Salut à vous tous.

_Encore une fois, merci infiniment de vos commentaires, de vos encouragements, de vos analyses, de vos questionnements...bref tout ce qui fait évoluer mon histoire et me donne du baume au coeur. Que vous dire de plus, je vous adore._

Alors Jose, je poste un chapitre à peu près par semaine, du moins j'essaie. Néanmoins, cette semaine je vais beaucoup bossé parce que c'est la semaine avant mes vacances et je pars 3 semaines. Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir accès à internet pendant cette période. Donc il est possible, si vous ne voyez rien apparaitre avant, que je ne puisse rien poster avant la mi aout.

Mais, je continuerai à travailler mon histoire. Je la finirai, ne vous inquietez pas.

Sinon, ce chapitre est un peu long. Il est du point de vue de Paul et j'ai essayé de montrer à la fois le bouleversement qui se passe en lui et à la fois l'intensité de l'imprégnation de Jared.

Vous me direz si vous avez ressenti leurs émotions et si oui, ça veut dire que j'aurai atteint l'objectif de ce chapitre, sinon it will be back to hard work.

Merci encore et bonne lecture à vous tous.

A.

* * *

Chapitre 7 – Timide avancée

Paul POV

_La Weirdo__ venait d'arriver et était en train d'ouvrir son casier. J'dis à Jared, à Amanda et à Samantha, la fille que je voulais impérativement impressionner aujourd'hui « hey regardez qui arrive ! La folledingue ! On va bien se marrer vous allez voir » Je me suis dépêché d'arriver derrière elle et juste au moment où elle finissait d'ouvrir son casier, je la poussais dedans et je le refermais aussi sec. J'éclatai de rire. Elle tapait sur son casier en hurlant demandant à ce qu'on la laisse sortir…on était mort de rire._

J'ouvris les yeux lentement. Je soupirai lourdement puis passais ma main sur mon front. Il était moite. Je secouais la tête. _Ce n'était pas vrai, qu'est-ce que j'avais pu être con !_ Des souvenirs comme ça, bon sang, j'en avais à la pelle. Depuis une semaine, je n'arrivais pas à bien dormir car ils étaient tous en train de se rappeler à mon bon souvenir. Dès que je commençais à m'endormir, je rêvais essentiellement à toutes les crasses que j'avais pu faire à Kim depuis toutes ces années.

« _Ben sache, que grâce à toi, je suis mal dans ma peau, je me sens à part, mise de côté, et les efforts que j'ai faits pour intégrer une scolarité normale ont été réduits à néant. Alors, merci Paul_ »

Ces mots, je n'arrivais pas à les effacer de ma mémoire. J'avais fait de sa vie un enfer et il y avait à peine une semaine, j'en avais même pas conscience et pire, je trouvais ça super marrant. Combien de fois l'avais-je enfermé dans son casier ? Là où moi je voyais une farce, elle, comme elle était sourde, avait dû se sentir complètement perdue et affolée. Combien de fois l'ai-je vu sortir de son casier, des larmes pleins les yeux, les lèvres tremblantes. Ces cris pour sortir n'étaient pas de la colère mais de la peur, ou plutôt de la terreur. Je m'étais renseigné. Lorsqu'on n'entendait rien, on avait besoin de voir sinon on était aveugle, sourd, seul, perdu et sans aucun repère on pouvait paniquer très vite, faire des crises d'angoisse. Bon sang, comment avais-je pu être aussi cruel ? Je ne pouvais pas me sentir plus mal que maintenant. Je commençais doucement à identifier ces sentiments étranges que j'avais ressentis peu avant que je ne la ramène sous le préau. Je me sentais coupable et je commençais à ressentir du dégoût. Du dégoût pour ce que je lui avais fait. Au fond, c'était de la pure méchanceté et de la bêtise gratuite. Depuis que j'étais devenu un loup, mes capacités auditives étaient multipliées par 10 et je n'imaginais même pas ne pas entendre. Tout ce qu'on est capable d'accomplir quand on entend, c'était important, prodigieux. Mais elle…

Je me rappelais parfaitement la première fois qu'elle était arrivée au lycée. Elle regardait partout et surtout fixait nos visages. C'était uniquement maintenant que je comprenais qu'elle essayait de lire sur nos lèvres. Si on lui parlait et qu'elle ne nous fixait pas, elle ne nous entendait pas. Si on parlait en tournant ou en baissant la tête, elle ne nous comprenait pas et du coup, je réalisais que je l'avais considéré pendant 5 ans comme quelqu'un de pas fini alors que tout simplement elle essayait de se mettre à notre niveau. Qui, si tu réfléchis bien, est au fond bien moins élevé que le sien. Elle faisait des efforts et moi, je l'ai enfoncée pendant 5 ans. Je me sentais mal, vraiment mal. Et je ne me reconnaissais plus. Jared n'arrêtait pas de plaisanter au détriment de Kim et ça foutait en colère. Nom de dieu, elle était sourde ! Un peu de compassion, bordel. Il l'appelait la Weirdo et ça m'énervait. Peut-être que ce qui m'énervait le plus c'est que c'était moi qui avait inventé ce surnom que maintenant je trouvais cruel et débile…et que j'en avais honte.

Je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour remédier à la situation. Je savais qu'elle ne voudrait jamais me parler. Elle avait été absente toute la semaine, je me résignais à aller jusqu'à chez elle, voir si elle allait bien. Avant d'y aller, je passais chez Sam et Emily. Je devais prévenir Sam que j'allais chez Kim puis en même temps j'en profiterais pour manger un morceau. Toutes ces émotions me creusaient l'estomac. Quand j'arrivai chez Sam, Emily m'informa qu'il était toujours dans la forêt avec Jared. Emily me proposa un muffin le temps pour elle de me préparer un sandwich mais curieusement le muffin ne passait pas. Je n'avais pas d'appétit, j'avais vraiment l'estomac noué, ce n'était pas de la faim, c'était de la nervosité.

Emily me sourit, elle avait probablement deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il faut dire qu'en temps normal, on a tendance à se jeter sur la bouffe comme des morts de faim et là, je n'arrivai même pas à mordre dans le muffin. Je le regardai attentivement comme si je voulais le changer en éclair au chocolat rien qu'avec la force de mon esprit. Elle me dit d'un ton amusé :

« Tu sais, il n'est pas empoisonné, tu peux le manger sans crainte »

Je levai la tête brusquement et la regarda avec _oui, je crois qu'il faut le dire,_ des yeux de chien battu. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et me dit toujours aussi gentiment mais un peu plus sérieusement cette fois-ci :

« Paul, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

Et là, je me suis presque effondré, je me suis lâché, je me suis confié. Emily c'était quelqu'un de super, je savais que quoique je lui dirai, elle le garderait pour elle, elle respecterait mes sentiments et ne se fouterait pas de moi. Et donc, comme si une vague d'émotions me traversa le corps de part en part, j'expliquais à Emily les presque 5 ans de saletés que j'avais faites à Kim, et comment j'avais découvert la semaine dernière qu'en réalité elle était sourde et que c'était pour ça qu'elle nous avait paru bizarre depuis le premier jour où on l'avait vu, que depuis que je l'avais sauvé, elle m'avait dit qu'en gros j'avais fait de sa vie un enfer et qu'aujourd'hui, je me sentais mal, vidé, je me dégoutais et qu'une partie de moi voulait plus que tout me réconcilier avec elle, me faire pardonner.

_Oui, c'est ça, j'avais besoin de me faire pardonner_. Je lui dis que j'étais venu prévenir Sam que j'allais aller la voir chez elle pour qu'on s'explique, pour que je m'excuse et que je lui dise que j'étais vraiment désolé.

Emily, fidèle à elle-même, ne me jugea pas. Cependant, elle releva ma tête que j'avais laissée tomber sur mes bras puis essuya les quelques larmes qui perlaient sur mes joues puis me dit :

« Ca va pas être facile, Paul, parce qu'elle doit ressentir beaucoup de rancœur à ton égard. Il faut que t'y ailles pas à pas. Après tout ce que tu lui as fait, même si aujourd'hui tu le regrettes, la moindre des choses que tu puisses faire, c'est lui laisser le choix. Essaie d'aller vers elle, petit à petit, vois comment elle réagit et donne lui à chaque fois le choix de continuer à te parler ou pas. Tends une main et attends de voir si elle la saisit ou pas. Mais tu dois commencer à admettre dès maintenant qu'elle peut ne pas accepter la main que tu lui tends. Tu vas devoir rester humble et faire énormément d'efforts pour essayer de gagner sa confiance et son amitié »

Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux et franchement, je la trouvais magnifique. Ces yeux exprimaient une telle gentillesse malgré la terrible cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue gauche, j'avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un de privilégié et je comprenais pourquoi Sam la vénérait complètement. Elle me sourit affectueusement et me dit :

« Je savais bien que derrière ce caractère colérique et bourru se cachait un vrai cœur d'or » et elle me fit un clin d'œil. Malgré moi je lui rendis son sourire. Maintenant, je savais ce que j'allais faire. J'irai pas à pas mais j'allais essayer de créer du lien avec Kim et je commencerai dès lundi matin… si jamais elle revient au lycée…

La fin de la semaine m'apparut plus légère maintenant que j'avais décidé d'aller parler à Kim et surtout depuis que j'avais pu vider mon sac auprès d'Emily. Jared avait réussi sa transformation de loup en humain et semblait avoir ses émotions sous contrôle. Il n'arrêtait pas de jacasser sur le corps d'Amanda, la tête qu'Amanda ferait quand elle le verrait et comment il se trouvait canon ! J'avais vraiment réalisé, à ce moment-là, qu'il pouvait avoir un coté superficiel et chiant. _Ou alors, c'était moi qui n'étais pas d'humeur… ça devait plutôt être ça_. Bref, je lui dis de ne pas passer me prendre en ce lundi matin car j'avais bien l'intention aujourd'hui de parler avec Kim. Je m'étais préparé un petit texte d'entrée en matière que je n'arrêtais pas de me réciter dans ma tête.

Je suis donc allé attendre Kim pour m'excuser mais elle m'a prit au dépourvu quand elle m'a remercié de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Alors, ok elle l'avait dit du bout des lèvres et s'était sauvée, genre 'j'accomplis une corvée' mais pour moi, ça avait une importance capitale. C'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas. Je n'avais plus qu'à essayer de maintenir ce bout de lien entre nous. Je l'ai suivi pour essayer de lui parler mais elle avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes avant d'aller en cours. Qu'à cela ne tienne, nous discuterons après le cours d'histoire.

Mais en fait, non.

_Les choses se sont gâtées complètement lorsque mon meilleur pote l'a imprégnée direct en cours d'histoire. Je vous raconte :_

J'étais assis à l'autre bout de la classe et je regardais Kim de temps en temps pour essayer de jauger de son humeur, histoire de voir s'il valait mieux que je la laisse tranquille ou bien au contraire que je profite de notre échange, bref mais cordial de tout à l'heure. J'en étais là de mes observations lorsque je vis Jared s'adresser à Kim. _Curieux, vu que d'habitude il s'en foutait comme de l'antéchrist…_ Bien entendu, je n'ai rien raté de leur échange que j'ai trouvé plus que bizarre. En fait, j'ai vraiment trouvé la réaction de Jared complètement inattendue et carrément déroutante. Il est passé en l'espace de 5 secondes de « t'as pas un stylo » à « c'est Kim ton prénom » comme si il avait eu une illumination. Mais le plus étonnant, c'est lorsqu'il est sorti sur ses talons en plantant là Amanda, qui entre nous soit dit tirait une tronche de 4 mètres de long, pour aller parler à Kim.

Pourtant, j'étais formel, tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble, il n'a parlé que d'Amanda et à aucun moment, il ne s'est préoccupé de Kim même après l'accident et après avoir vu dans ma tête qu'elle était sourde. Et là, curieusement, il lui courait après. Intrigué par son comportement et en même temps, je ne voulais pas trop qu'il compromette ma toute petite chance de me faire pardonner et peut être de devenir son ami, je l'ai suivi rapidement dans le couloir et je suis arrivé pile poil pour entendre Kim lui dire d'aller se faire cuire un œuf. Bon, elle ne l'avait pas dit comme ça mais clairement c'était ça que ça voulait dire.

Et là, il s'est mis à trembler. Et là, je me suis dit « _Merde, faut pas qu'il se transforme ici _» et je me suis approché de lui. Il avait le regard dans le vague et les traits de son visage étaient déformés par un sentiment de violence, de souffrance. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds et il semblait ne plus rien contrôler. Là, quelque chose a fait tilt dans ma tête. Cette expression sur son visage, je l'avais déjà vue avant…ailleurs…sur un autre visage…celui de Sam lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il avait accidentellement blessé Emily. La douleur, la souffrance, la culpabilité aussi…la peur. Ces émotions le traversaient souvent lorsqu'on était tous en loups et bien qu'il essayait de ne pas trop nous montrer ce qu'il ressentait, il avait beaucoup de mal à nous masquer cette infinie douleur. C'était là que j'avais réalisé que Jared venait probablement d'imprégner Kim et comme celle-ci venait de l'envoyer promener grave, il ne savait pas comment le gérer. Je réagis au quart de tour et le poussa vers la sortie en lui disant de se calmer et d'aller parler avec Sam. Il ne sembla pas m'entendre mais me laissa le conduire jusqu'à la forêt. On avait à peine atteint l'orée de la forêt qu'il se transforma en loup. Il se laissa tomber de tout son poids comme une loque et resta immobile comme prostré.

_Oh putain ! Ca se présente mal._

« Jared, tu m'entends ? »

Je lui secouai la tête, claqua des doigts devant ses yeux pour voir s'il y a avait une réaction. Mais non, il n'y en avait pas. On était à peine caché, il ne fallait pas qu'on reste là. N'importe qui pouvait nous voir. Le pire qui pouvait nous arriver était qu'une petite amie amoureuse, éperdue et inquiète nous suive pour voir si ça allait. Je pris donc la direction d'un sentier non battu et m'enfonça dans les bois en lui demandant de me suivre. Au bout d'une minute de marche, je réalisais qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Je rebroussais chemin et je me suis foutu en colère. Mais il ne bougea pas. Toujours inerte. Toujours les yeux dans le vague. Un poids mort. Et nom de dieu, il était lourd ! Je m'étais résigné à le porter à bout de bras mais bon je fis à peine quelques pas un peu plus en profondeur dans la forêt et le laissa tomber… comme une merde, sans ménagement. _Oui, ben putain, il est sacrément lourd !_ L'objectif était juste de nous abriter des regards. Après, on verrait. Puis ni une ni deux, je me dessapa, me transforma et appela Sam en renfort.

« _Sam, on a un problème_ »

Mais y avait personne dans ma tête.

_« Allo Houston, on a problème »_

Mais, définitivement, Sam n'était pas en loup.

_Merde, merde, merde, c'est bien ma veine_

Je ne me démonta pas et me concentra sur les pensées de Jared. Y avait rien. C'était blanc. La seule pensée qui circulait était une phrase que Kim avait prononcée et qu'il se repassait en boucle _« Partir le plus loin possible de ce lycée de malheur, de cette réserve de malheur pour ne plus jamais y revenir»_

Ok, là, c'était officiel, Jared était complètement out. Alors, j'hurlais. Plusieurs fois. A la troisième fois, je sentis la présence de mon alpha dans ma tête.

« _Paul, qu'est ce qu'il se passe_ » me demanda t-il d'un ton urgent mais d'une voix néanmoins calme et qui se voulait rassurante. Et au lieu de lui répondre clairement, je lui ouvris mon esprit dans lequel il vit tout ce qui s'était passé avec Kim puis entre Kim et Jared en classe jusqu'à son tremblement et son black out. Sam secoua sa tête puis soupira et il me dit :

« _Il l'a imprégnée, nom de Dieu, j'en reviens pas_ »

Oui, bon, ça on pouvait dire que je l'avais compris, mais maintenant qu'est ce qu'on allait faire. Jared était hors service et juste pour info, il pesait son petit poids alors pour le bouger de là, ça allait pas être du gâteau. Néanmoins Sam sourit et me dit très sérieusement :

« _J'ai d'autres arguments. N'oublie pas que je suis son alpha_ » et là, comme une voix puissante sortie d'outre tombe qui me colla des frissons, Sam ordonna à Jared de se lever, de se concentrer et d'écouter sa voix et ses ordres. _Et bien vous me croirez si vous voulez, il l'a fait, ce con !_ Mais sa première réaction me surprit plus qu'autre chose. Tout d'abord, il se leva comme Sam le lui avait ordonné puis on vit dans sa tête ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Kim le regarda attentivement et je compris l'intensité de la vague de sentiments qui le submergea à ce moment là puis on vit Kim lui dire qu'elle voulait partir et qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui et on vit l'étendue de son désespoir. Puis, d'un coup d'un seul, sans prévenir, il baissa son énorme tête poilue et se mit à pleurer. De vraies larmes coulaient de ses yeux de loup sur son museau, et Sam et moi assistions en spectateurs médusés à son effondrement émotionnel. Moi, je ne savais même pas qu'un loup ça pouvait pleurer. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que ça puisse exister un truc pareil.

Dire que j'étais sur le cul était un pléonasme. Mais surtout j'avais énormément de peine pour lui. Il venait de réaliser que la personne la plus importante pour lui le détestait cordialement. C'était quelque chose de complexe l'imprégnation et d'après ce qu'on en savait, c'était quelque chose de rare. Donc en gros, on ne savait pas grand-chose, ce qui faisait qu'on ne savait pas comment gérer tout ça. Mais là encore, la présence de l'alpha fit son effet. Il me dit de manière autoritaire :

« _Paul, tu vas retourner à l'école et tu diras à tout le monde que Jared est encore malade et qu'il reviendra au mieux la semaine prochaine. Pendant quelques temps, je voudrais que tu ne te transformes uniquement que lorsque je t'appellerai ou en cas d'extrême urgence. Je voudrais rester un peu seul avec Jared_ … _il va falloir qu'on discute lui et moi_»

J'acquiesçais. Ca c'était sûr, il fallait qu'ils parlent tous les deux et honnêtement, je n'avais pas trop envie d'être au milieu de la conversation. J'allais partir lorsque Jared sortit de sa transe pour me demander presque en me suppliant :

« _Paul, s'il te plait, tu peux garder un œil sur elle…juste pour être sur qu'elle va bien ? S'il te plait ?_ »

Trop médusé par l'intensité de ses émotions pour plaisanter, je répondis presque solennellement :

« _Oui, bien sûr. T'inquiète pas, je veillerai sur elle"_

Comment aurais-je pu dire non ? Il avait l'air tellement mal. Sam et Jared prirent la direction de la plage de LaPush et moi je me retransforma, m'habilla prestement et repartit en direction de l'école. A peine arrivé, Amanda me sauta dessus pour savoir où était Jared et si il allait bien. Et là, je réalisa que maintenant, il n'allait pas être dans la merde mon pote, parce que pour expliquer à sa future ex-petite amie qu'il a imprégné la Weirdo et que du coup, il risquait de la lourder pour se rapprocher de la tare du lycée, ça allait pas être facile, facile. Néanmoins et conformément aux ordres de mon alpha, j'expliquais à qui voulait l'entendre que Jared avait fait une rechute et qu'il était à nouveau bien souffrant, le pauvre garçon…

Et conformément à la demande de mon ami, je ne quittais pas Kim des yeux de la semaine. J'avais fait plusieurs timides tentatives pour discuter avec elle et bien qu'elle restait cordiale, il était clair qu'elle était sur ses gardes et elle me montrait bien clairement qu'elle ne serait pas une proie facile à attraper. Mais finalement, les choses s'étaient un peu débloquées jeudi lorsqu'on avait déjeuné ensemble. Bon, on n'avait pas brisé entièrement la glace mais on avait discuté aimablement et c'était déjà un grand pas. J'avais toujours en tête les paroles d'Emily qui me disait de toujours lui laisser le choix, de ne pas la brusquer et d'accepter peut être le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas me pardonner et qu'elle ne veuille jamais devenir mon amie. J'y allais pianissimo. J'essayais de recoller les morceaux sans passer pour un faible ou un débile et en même temps, je m'assurais que personne ne lui chercha des poux dans la tête. Ca me donnait du baume au cœur et ça me remontait un peu le moral.

Par contre, elle me coupa littéralement la chique le vendredi soir après le cours lorsqu'elle me dit qu'elle avait l'intention d'aller pique-niquer en forêt. C'était passablement dangereux compte tenu du fait qu'on avait repéré l'odeur d'un vampire et que pour l'instant, on n'avait pas encore réussi à mettre la main dessus.

Situation d'urgence, je me transforma pour en parler à Sam et Jared. Ce dernier était toujours aussi déprimé mais semblait prendre les choses avec plus de philosophie. _Toute cette histoire semblait lui avoir collé sacrément du plomb dans la cervelle_. Je lui fis un compte rendu détaillé de la semaine et chaque fois qu'il voyait Kim dans ma tête, il soupirait. _C'était quand même space cette affaire d'imprégnation…_ par contre, il n'avait pas l'air inquiet plus que ça vis-à-vis d'Amanda mais bon, inévitablement…ça viendrait…c'était sûr.

Bref, je leur expliquais les projets de Kim pour le weekend et là, direct, Jared se mit à paniquer. Sam le rassura en lui disant qu'on la surveillerait tout le weekend. On se relaierait à tour de rôle et je fus désigné pour commencer demain matin. Jared passa la moitié de la nuit à proximité de chez elle et Sam dût hausser le ton pour qu'il aille se coucher.

Dès le lendemain, aux aurores, j'étais sur le pied de guerre prêt à suivre Kim lorsque je humais une odeur âcre et exécrable. C'était incontestablement une odeur de vampire mais pas celle que nous avions sentie précédemment. Ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait au moins deux vampires qui se baladaient sur nos terres. J'appelais mes congénères et quelques instants plus tard, on courait tous les trois, à bride abattue, suivant la piste prise par le vampire qui nous amena à la frontière de la forêt de Forks. On suivait l'odeur depuis plusieurs heures lorsque celle-ci devint de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'on approchait de la frontière et soudain on la vit. Une gamine, pas plus de 16 ans, avec des yeux rouges rubis qui nous regardaient avec haine et terreur. On se mit en formation de combat, prêts à en découdre et à lui faire la peau lorsqu'on fut assaillit par une délicieuse odeur légère, douce, teintée de patchouli. C'était Kim. Et elle était sortie du territoire Quileute. Instantanément, Jared se mit à paniquer grave et Sam dut user de son autorité d'Alpha pour l'empêcher de faire une crise d'angoisse.

La sangsue, elle, comme attirée par un aimant, se mit à courir à la vitesse grand V en direction de son repas potentiel qui se trouvait malheureusement hors de notre territoire. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Sam m'ordonna de protéger Kim pendant que Jared et lui attaqueraient la vampirette. On la rattrapa en un temps record et pendant que je m'élançais derrière Kim pour faire tampon entre elle et la buveuse de sang, Sam et Jared l'encerclèrent et la forcèrent à repartir dans la direction opposée.

Kim, elle, ne s'était littéralement rendue compte de rien. _Ça avait parfois du bon d'être sourd_. Je soupirai puis la regarda s'arrêter au milieu d'une magnifique clairière, heureuse et calme, sortir son pique-nique et son matériel à dessin. Je m'allongeais à l'abri des arbres, me fit tout petit et attendis patiemment qu'elle reparte.

Soudain, je sentis une nouvelle odeur âcre de vampire et vit à l'opposé de la clairière une autre sangsue. J'allais attaquer lorsque je vis la couleur de ses yeux. Aussitôt j'entendis dans ma tête la voix de l'Alpha m'interdisant de charger. Il s'agissait d'un Cullen.

Les Cullen étaient une famille de vampires avec laquelle notre communauté avait signé un traité de paix. Ils restaient sur leurs terres, ne pénétraient pas sur notre territoire et ne se nourrissaient pas de sang humain, en échange de quoi, on ne les tuait pas. Leur signe distinctif était la couleur or miel de leurs yeux. C'est comme ça que Sam avait su que c'était un Cullen et que conformément au traité, je ne devais pas l'attaquer, d'abord parce que j'étais sur leurs terres sans leur autorisation et ensuite parce je ne devais pas prendre le risque de déclencher une guerre. Aussi, je me camoufla du mieux que je pus et attendis patiemment qu'il montrât le moindre signe de transgression du traité.

Mais il ne le fit pas.

Au lieu de s'en prendre à Kim, il s'assit avec elle et ils papotèrent. Des plombes.

Et j'entendis toute leur conversation, appris toute la vie de Kim et me pris de plein fouet dans la tronche le récit du vécu de toutes les saloperies que je lui avais faites subir pendant si longtemps et là, mon culpabilitomètre grimpa en flèche. Ils parlèrent « existence de vampires » et bien sûr, elle n'y croyait pas. Elle en avait un devant les yeux, qui puait comme ça n'était pas permis et elle, elle ne voyait ni ne sentait rien. Incroyable ! Puis il lui proposa d'être amis et elle le toucha, nom de dieu !

En fait ça ne me plaisait pas mais alors pas du tout cette affaire d'amitié. Une amitié avec un vampire… où allait le monde ! C'était carrément pas possible cette affaire. Et puis ça commençait à me prendre la tête, sérieux, cette histoire. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas voir qu'il était dangereux ? C'était quand même un buveur de sang, nom d'un chien. Involontairement, je grognai et automatiquement il plissa des yeux et regarda dans ma direction.

_Merde, il m'a vu… j'ai perdu ma couverture_

C'était curieux qu'il ne m'avait pas senti avant, moi son odeur m'agressait les narines. Mais je ne m'attarda pas à analyser la situation parce qu'il était en train de me menacer, ce con.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici, dégage de notre territoire, sale clébard »

Sale clébard ? L'enfoiré. Je grogna encore une fois. J'étais partagé entre l'envie de lui sauter à la gorge et le respect de l'ordre donné par mon alpha c'est-à-dire que tant qu'il ne se montrait pas menaçant envers Kim, je ne devais pas intervenir. J'étais frustré car pieds et poings liés. Il pouvait me traiter de clébard, je ne pouvais rien faire. Finalement, il lui proposa de la ramener et là, je me dis :

_« Cool, gars, mets un orteil sur notre territoire et je te fais la peau »_

Mais à ma grande surprise et à mon immense déception, il la déposa à la frontière de nos deux territoires et ne pénétra pas dans la réserve.

_Zut, je n'aurais pas mon casse-croûte de vampire aujourd'hui_. J'étais d'autant plus frustré que j'avais pu voir dans leurs pensées que Sam et Jared avaient perdu la trace de la vampirette. Elle leur avait échappé la garce. Et Kim et machin chose faisaient des projets de se revoir la semaine prochaine au même endroit dans les bois.

Et merde, ça n'allait pas etre facile de l'empêcher d'y retourner d'autant plus que lorsque mon regard se reporta sur le visage de Kim, j'y vis une telle lueur de bonheur et un sourire tellement radieux que, même à moi, ça me fit un petit pincement au cœur.

Rien que de penser que c'était notre pire ennemi qui avait rendu à l'âme sœur de l'un des nôtres le sourire que nous lui avions fait perdre…

J'en grognais de frustration…

Au loin, j'entendis Jared hurler. Lui aussi ressentait au fond de lui ce sentiment d'échec, de dégoût et d'impuissance.

Encore une fois, je grognai.

* * *

Allez, je suis prête...qu'en avez vous penser?


	8. Chapter 8

Les personnages de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Coucou.

Me revoilou! Merci d'avoir patienté trois semaines. Comme vous avez pu le constater, je n'ai pas eu accès à internet. Meme en me payant cher, je n'aurais pas pu vous poster un chapitre pendant mes vacances. Néanmoins, pour vous remercier, ce chapitre est un petit peu plus long que les autres. Nous sommes repassés sur le point de vue de Kim.

Juste avant de vous laisser tranquille, je voudrais répondre à quelques commentaires qui m'ont été fait :

Amé : je suis allée voir le blog. Ok tu peux réportorier ma fic dans votre blog. Tu me diras si j'ai quelque chose à faire de particulier. Je t'en remercie et j'en profite pour vraiment vous remercier de l'intéret que vous portez à mon histoire.

Neshliane : Je ne peux pas répondre à ta première question à savoir est ce que Kim et Emmett vont pouvoir se rencontrer sans que Paul ne les surveille. il va te falloir lire le chapitre ci-dessous pour avoir la réponse à ta question. Je ne sais pas comment te prévenir lorsque je vais éditer les chapitres mais disons que si je reste règulière comme je le faisais avant mon départ en vacances, j'essaye de poster un chapitre chaque semaine. Quoiqu'il en soit je ne vous laisserai pas sans nouvelles (sauf cas graves mais bon, je suis d'un naturel optimiste) plusieurs mois d'affilée sans vous avoir prévenu auparavant.

Sinon, là, je suis dans le creux de la vague. Il me faut faire avancer la relation entre Jared et Kim (ils ne vont pas continuer à s'ignorer et à s'engueuler tout le long de l'histoire) et je suis un peu obligée de passer dans le sucre. Donc vous m'excuserez d'avance si la fin de ce chapitre apparait plus gimauve que vous n'êtes en droit d'attendre mais ça me parait essentiel.

Bien entendu, je compte impérativement sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Merci encore et bonne lecture

A

* * *

Chapitre 8 – Amitié contrariée

KPOV

« Ah non, papa s'il te plait, tu peux pas me faire ça » répondis-je à mon père complètement horrifiée par la suggestion qu'il venait de me faire. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer qu'il puisse me demander ça. C'était totalement inconcevable.

Nous étions dans le petit magasin d'alimentation dans la réserve et nous étions partis gaiement dans l'optique d'acheter de quoi faire un festin de roi à ma mère qui avait appelé une heure plus tôt pour dire qu'elle allait rentrer tard du travail. Elle était épuisée mais finissait un contrat très important. Nous étions donc dans le magasin quand je laissais mon père dans le rayon des pâtes pour aller chercher légumes et fruits. Quand je revins, il était en grande conversation avec un jeune homme grand, une bonne vingtaine d'années voire plus, brun, cheveux courts avec des biceps de fou. En fait, il ressemblait énormément à Paul et Jared. En tout cas, il en avait totalement l'allure. Je suivis de loin avec un intérêt assez peu marqué la conversation en lisant sur leurs lèvres jusqu'à que je les surprenne à parler de la forêt et de bêtes sauvages. Je me concentrais et m'approchait d'eux sans vraiment y faire attention. Le jeune homme disait à mon père :

« …On a dû prendre quelques volontaires supplémentaires pour nous aider à patrouiller dans la forêt à la recherche de ces bêtes. Nous pensons qu'il y en a au moins deux et elles sont suffisamment rusées et dangereuses pour que nous prenions de telles mesures »

« Oui, je comprends » répondis mon père. Ils étaient tous les deux presque face à moi et je pouvais parfaitement lire ce qu'ils disaient. Mon père m'aperçut et me sourit puis me fit signe de le rejoindre.

« Kim. Viens que je te présente. Voici ma fille, Kimberly » dit-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui hocha la tête d'un air grave. Il avait les yeux noirs de jais. Il était jeune mais semblait grave et sérieux. On aurait presque pu dire qu'il était quelqu'un qui portait sur ses épaules d'énormes responsabilités. Il était tout simplement impressionnant et je me sentais toute petite à côté de lui. Puis mon père se tourna vers moi et me dit :

« Kim, voici Sam Uley. Je l'ai rencontré mercredi dernier sur la route. Lorsque j'ai crevé, tu te rappelles ? »

Oui, je me rappelais. C'était il y avait un peu plus d'une semaine. Mon père avait appelé alors qu'on l'attendait patiemment pour dîner pour nous dire qu'il avait un pneu crevé et qu'il attendait la dépanneuse. Puis finalement une demie heure plus tard, il rappela pour dire qu'un brave gars s'était arrêté et l'avait aidé à changer sa roue. Le gars en question était manifestement Sam Uley. Le plus étrange c'est qu'à peine plus d'une semaine auparavant, mon père nous disait que Sam n'était pas forcément quelqu'un de fréquentable, qu'il avait manifestement une mauvaise réputation dans la réserve et qu'il entrainait apparemment des jeunes comme Paul et Jared derrière lui. Ils formaient une sorte de gang et on se demandait tous plus ou moins s'ils n'étaient pas sous stéroïdes ou une quelconque autre drogue compte tenu de leur développement physique impressionnant. Et là, tous les deux, ils semblaient être à l'aise l'un avec l'autre.

« Enchantée » répondis-je timidement en lui tendant la main. Il me sourit gentiment puis serra la main que je lui tendais. C'était impressionnant. Sa main devait faire deux fois la mienne et il était brûlant. Chaud comme de la braise. Comme quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs…_oui, cette chaleur ça me rappelait quelque chose…_ Il avait une poignée de main solide et tout en secouant ma main il me répondit d'une voix que j'imaginais grave, chaude et juste magnifique :

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Kimberly » et je ne sais pas pourquoi je me mis à rougir. C'était fou ce qu'il m'impressionnait ce gars. Il avait une sorte d'aura, une espèce de force…je ne pourrais pas vraiment le décrire, on aurait dit un chef né. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me rapprocher de mon père et de lui répondre complètement timidement :

« Kim, je préfère Kim »

« Alors, tout le plaisir est pour moi, Kim » et je rougis de plus belle. Je devais être écarlate et il fallait vraiment que je fasse quelque chose sinon j'allais entrer en combustion spontanée. Je regardais mon père comme pour me rattacher à une branche connue mais les mots qu'il prononça me glacèrent d'un coup, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de me faire passer du rouge au blanc direct.

« Oui, Kim, Sam me disait justement qu'il était obligé d'organiser des battues dans la forêt car il y a eu plusieurs attaques d'animaux sauvages et qu'il était déconseillé à tous les marcheurs confirmés ou non de se rendre dans la forêt de la zone Quileute et également dans celle entourant les environs de Forks. Ce n'est pas demain que tu avais prévu de retourner en forêt dessiner ? »

Et là, je pâlis encore un peu plus. Si, si c'était demain matin que j'avais rendez-vous avec Emmett pour une petite rando sympa. En forêt.

_Merde, merde, merde._

J'acquiesçais incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Et mon père continua sur sa lancée :

« Et bien, il vaut mieux que tu n'y ailles pas. C'est trop dangereux. N'est-ce pas Sam ? »

Sam me regardait intensément comme s'il voulait sonder mon esprit. Comme s'il voulait y lire quelque chose, comme s'il voulait que je lui fasse une révélation cachée. Sans détacher son regard de braise de mes yeux, il me dit :

« Oui, Kim ça parait plus prudent. Et je dois dire que je suis assez impressionné d'apprendre que tu vas faire des randonnées seule dans les bois. Sachant que tu n'entends aucun bruit, tu ne peux anticiper aucune attaque qui pourrait arriver par derrière. Et tu ne sembles même pas effrayée, c'est vraiment déroutant » il hochait la tête en souriant tout en sondant de son regard les profondeurs de mon âme. Là, j'étais troublée et surtout en colère, à la limite du désespoir.

C'était normal. J'avais été euphorique toute la semaine. Depuis ma rencontre avec Emmett, et surtout sachant qu'on avait prévu une sortie pédestre la semaine suivante, je n'arrivais pas à me départir de ce sourire radieux que j'avais affiché dès le samedi soir, en rentrant chez moi. J'avais passé toute la fin du week-end à parler avec ma famille de mon nouvel ami et ils s'étaient réjouis pour moi après avoir exprimé tous les doutes possibles qu'une famille aimante peut soulever lorsque leur fille et sœur sourde rencontrait un parfait inconnu en pleine forêt. Mais finalement, ma bonne humeur et mon bonheur extrême les avaient convaincus qu'il n'y avait pas de danger bien qu'ils m'avaient tous dit qu'ils auraient préféré qu'on se rencontrassent ailleurs que dans les bois. Plus troublant pour mon père, j'avais été incapable de lui dire quel était son nom de famille mais avec les indications qu'il m'avait donné sur sa famille, il en avait déduit qu'il pouvait éventuellement s'agir des Cullen. En effet, le docteur Cullen était assez réputé dans le comté de Forks même si, pour des raisons que j'ignorais totalement, il ne semblait pas trop apprécié dans la réserve. Mais moi, je m'en foutais. Je promis à mon père de demander la semaine prochaine à Emmett son nom de famille afin qu'il soit apaisé avec cette question existentielle.

Au lycée, j'avais été sur un nuage toute la semaine. Même les visages légèrement renfrognés de Paul puis plus tard de Jared n'avaient pas entamé ma bonne humeur. Dès le lundi matin, en cours d'anglais, la prof nous avait demandé un devoir à faire à deux et Paul était venu direct me demander d'être sa partenaire. C'était dingue, il continuait ses manœuvres d'approche mais cette fois ci, ça ne m'ennuyait plus comme avant. _Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ?_ Parce que maintenant j'avais un ami. J'avais autre chose à voir et à partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. De plus, le fait d'avoir parlé avec Emmett, d'avoir vidé mon sac puis écouter ses remarques plutôt constructives m'avait fait voir les choses d'une autre manière. J'avais pris un peu plus la mesure de mon entêtement et parce que j'étais dans une vague de bonheur indéfinissable, j'avais décidé de laisser une chance aux autres étudiants de LaPush, d'arrêter de les considérer comme des « sans cœurs et sans cervelle inattentifs » et d'accepter qu'ils puissent ressentir un tout petit peu de pitié pour mon état handicapant. D'accepter qu'ils ne soient que des jeunes avec tout ce que cela comportait. D'accepter également que ce soit un peu à moi de faire un pas vers eux au lieu d'attendre systématiquement un geste totalement altruiste de leur part.

Et en ça, l'attitude de Paul me plaisait. Il faisait des efforts. Ok, il avait eu et avait encore malgré tout pitié de moi mais bon, primo, il m'avait sauvé la vie et secundo il faisait preuve d'attention et semblait avoir envie que nous devenions nous aussi des amis. Alors, malgré tout, j'avais réalisé que je ne pourrais pas lui pardonner complètement tant qu'on n'aurait pas vraiment discuté de tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur mais en même temps, je prenais modérément la main qu'il me tendait et ce, pour deux raisons. La première, c'était parce que j'étais trop heureuse pour avoir envie d'être revêche et vindicative avec lui qui faisait timidement des efforts et la deuxième c'était que du coup, le fait qu'il soit systématiquement avec moi avait freiné considérablement les quolibets de certains et les saletés qu'on pouvait me faire notamment par exemple de la part de cette garce d'Amanda. Chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait le mot Weirdo et même si moi je ne l'avais pas lu sur leurs lèvres, Paul lui l'entendait et lançait un regard noir et mauvais qui calmait tout de suite les ardeurs. Ce n'était donc pas négligeable et ça me permettait d'aller en classe le cœur encore plus léger.

Quand à Jared, c'était bizarre. Il avait changé du tout au tout. Complètement. Carrément. Radicalement. Et ce, en deux semaines de temps. Où était passé le fanfaron arrogant d'il y avait deux semaines ? Déjà, il avait encore été absent une bonne semaine et n'était revenu que le mercredi en classe. Ensuite et ça, ça avait été la nouvelle du jour ou plutôt de l'année, mais que dis-je ? C'était la nouvelle du siècle ! La première chose qu'il fit lorsqu'il revint en cours avait été de plaquer Amanda la pouffiasse et apparemment sans vraiment de raison valable, semblait-il. En tout cas, c'était ce qui se disait dans les couloirs.

Enfin, il portait sur son visage les stigmates d'une souffrance que je n'arrivais pas à identifier et qu'il essayait de masquer à chaque fois que mon regard s'attardait sur lui et qu'il s'en rendait compte. Mais la plupart du temps, il était calme et silencieux, ne souriait plus ou très peu, ne la ramenait plus mais alors plus du tout et chaque fois qu'il me regardait c'était toujours intensément, comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne s'attardait plus dans la classe en faisant l'intéressant pour amuser la galerie, ne passait plus de temps à se regarder dans le miroir et à se complimenter sur le beau mec qu'il était. C'était un autre homme. Mais le plus étrange, c'était que lorsque je l'avais vu, comme ça, marqué à ce point, ça m'avait fait de la peine et mon cœur s'est serré. _Oui, c'est bizarre, je sais…_ Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais toute ma colère contre lui s'était énormément atténuée. Je le regardais presque en pitié… _vous y croyez ça ?_ De la pitié… ce sentiment que j'exécrais au plus haut point, je le ressentais pour lui. C'était fou. Devant sa souffrance, je m'étais promis de ne pas être trop dure avec lui. Mais bon, je n'étais quand même pas allée à sa rencontre pour autant.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'étais super heureuse et que j'attendais avec une impatience non dissimulée que samedi arrivasse enfin afin que je puisse aller retrouver mon nouvel ami. Et là, pas plus tard que la veille, de manière complètement inopinée, j'apprenais qu'il y avait des attaques de bêtes sauvages et surtout qu'on allait nous empêcher d'y aller. Ce n'était pas pensable et ça, pour deux raisons. La première c'était que je m'étais trop bien préparée à cette journée et donc, je ne pouvais y renoncer comme ça et la deuxième c'était que je ne savais pas comment contacter Emmett pour annuler notre rando ou lui proposer autre chose. Par ailleurs, par rapport à mon problème pathologico-social qui m'a empêché de me faire des amis toute ma scolarité, je ne pouvais pas admettre que mon père puisse me demander de poser un lapin à mon seul ami pour une sombre raison de bêtes sauvages. J'avais une chance sur 1 million de me faire tuer et je persistais à penser que j'avais une bonne étoile. Voilà pourquoi je répondis tout de go à mon père :

« Ah non, papa s'il te plait, tu peux pas me faire ça »

Mon père leva un sourcil et me regarda étrangement avant de me dire :

« Te faire quoi ? T'empêcher d'aller te faire tuer ? Si, je vais faire ça. Kimberly Conweller, arrête s'il te plait de dire des sottises. Tu le verras ailleurs que dans la forêt ton ami »

J'en avais le souffle coupé. Je venais tout juste de me faire reprendre par mon père qui s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir comprendre mon point de vue. J'eus pas le temps de réagir car il poursuivit :

« D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que les parents de ce jeune homme ne vont pas davantage l'autoriser à risquer sa vie, même pour tes beaux yeux » Sam Uley eut une sorte de sourire en coin mais je ne m'attarda pas sur son expression. J'attaquai :

« Je ne sais pas comment le joindre. Tu te rappelles je n'ai pas son nom de famille. Tu sais que c'est important pour moi. Et je te préviens tout de suite, il n'est pas question que je lui pose un lapin. Alors bêtes sauvages ou pas, j'irai le voir un point c'est tout »

Et forte de mon affirmation, je tournais les talons et me dirigea vers la caisse. C'était tout l'avantage d'être sourde. S'il m'avait appelé pour qu'on discute, je ne l'entendis pas. Ce n'était pas très sympa de ma part de le planter là et je savais que la discussion ne serait pas close mais là, je ne pouvais pas perdre la face. Donc, je suis partie genre femme outragée mais bon, je savais au fond de moi que mon père reviendrait à la charge et d'une et de deux qu'il n'avait pas complètement tort. Si les parents d'Emmett avaient autant de scrupules que les miens, ils ne laisseraient probablement pas leur fils aller seul en forêt alors que manifestement toute la ville était en état d'alerte. J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsque je sentis qu'on me poussait délicatement le coude pour attirer mon attention. Ça devait être mon père, alors je sortis les griffes, prête à défendre mon point de vue mais lorsque je me retourna, je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser une exclamation de surprise.

« Jared ? »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, celui-là ? Il me regarda intensément comme d'habitude depuis quelques semaines devrais-je dire et me fit un sourire magnifique sourire que personne n'avait vu depuis au moins deux semaines. Il me dit :

« Bonjour Kim »

J'étais tellement abasourdie que je ne m'offusqua même pas ni de le voir là ni de le voir me sourire. Il vit que j'étais trop surprise pour parler alors il enchaîna :

« Ecoute, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre la conversation que tu as eu avec Sam et ton père et si tu veux, je te propose un marché. Comme je fais partie des volontaires avec Paul chargés de repérer les bêtes, je peux demander à Sam qu'il te laisse venir avec Paul et moi pour que tu vois ton ami pour lui dire que tu ne peux pas rester dans la forêt. Et on vous escortera à l'orée des bois »

« En échange de quoi ? » répliquai-je dubitative en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Une heure de ton temps…pour discuter » et il bredouilla quelque chose que je n'ai pas du tout réussi à lire. Je baissai la tête un petit peu pour essayer de mieux lire et lui dit :

« J'ai pas compris la dernière phrase. Tu peux me regarder bien droit dans les yeux et articuler, s'il te plait ?» Il me répondit avec une espèce de gêne, je ne savais pas trop quoi.

« Avec moi. Une heure de ton temps pour discuter avec moi »

Alors là, faut reconnaitre que j'étais sur le cul. Il me proposait de m'escorter en forêt alors que c'était soit disant trop hyper dangereux, en échange de quoi, je lui accordais une heure de mon temps. _Non, mais là, c'est sûr, c'est officiel, je rêve !_ il est trop bizarre ce type. Il fallait impérativement que je comprenne.

« Pourquoi ? » lui demandai-je méfiante.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » me répondit-il légèrement troublé. Qu'est-ce qu'il le troublait ? Il m'a ignoré pendant 5 ans et là en trois semaines, c'était « _salut moi c'est Jared, est ce que tu peux m'accorder une heure de ton temps pour discuter _» c'était normal que je posai la question, non ?

« Pourquoi veux-tu passer une heure de temps avec moi alors que ça fait 5 ans que je suis dans ta classe, assise à côté de toi et que tu m'as ignoré pendant tout ce temps ? Je vais être honnête avec toi Jared, je ne te comprends vraiment pas. Et quand je pense que c'est moi que vous trouvez bizarre ! Vous avez pris le temps, tous autant que vous êtes, de vous regarder dans un miroir ? Ce n'est pas moi qui aie besoin d'une thérapie, c'est vous. Croyez-moi » J'étais scotchée. C'était quoi encore ce plan de merde!

Il eut une réaction bizarre. Tout d'abord, j'ai eu l'impression de lui envoyer un coup de poing dans l'estomac puis finalement il inspira profondément, me sourit gentiment puis légèrement moqueur et me dit :

« C'est comme tu veux, Kim. Moi, j'y vais demain dans la forêt, j'ai le droit. Je peux t'aider. Et tu as le droit de refuser mon aide. Mais si tu veux, je peux lui apporter un message à ton ami dont tu ne connais pas le nom de famille et que tu as aucun moyen de contacter. C'est vrai que c'est dommage… et puis c'est cocasse comme situation. Un rendez-vous mystérieux, en pleine forêt… c'est sûr que quand on n'a ni nom ni numéro de téléphone…je crois que ça s'appelle poser un lapin, non ? »

J'arrivais pas à le croire. Il était en train de se foutre de moi. Je frémissais de colère et j'étais sur le point de lui répondre très acerbement de ce que je pensais de sa proposition à la con lorsque mon père, que je n'avais pas vu, se planta devant moi et me dit en me regardant bien droit dans les yeux.

« Je pense que c'est un bon compromis, ma puce. Ecris un petit mot et il le remettra à ton ami, si ses parents le laissent sortir. Mais franchement ça m'étonnerait. Comme ça, tu ne lui poses pas un vrai lapin et tu lui proposes un autre rendez-vous et toi, tu ne mets pas ta vie en danger. Moi, c'est une solution qui me parait bien. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Parce que je te préviens Kim, quitte à ce qu'on se fâche, je ne te laisserai pas aller seule dans la forêt alors qu'il y a une sérieuse menace à l'horizon. »

Je fulminai intérieurement. Je crois bien que mes yeux devaient lancer des éclairs. Non seulement je trouvai scandaleuse l'attitude nonchalante et arrogante de Jared à mon égard mais je ne supportais pas que mon père puisse être d'accord avec lui. En plus, je n'avais pas le choix. Je le savais que je n'avais pas le choix et ça me foutait les nerfs quelque chose de bien. Je savais que mon père serait intraitable. Mais cependant, je n'avais pas envie de remettre une lettre à Emmett par l'intermédiaire de Jared, ça rimait à quoi cette histoire ! Ce qui me faisait le plus de mal c'était que je m'étais vraiment fait une joie de pouvoir passer cette journée avec Emmett et que cette chasse à courre remettait tout mon bonheur en question.

Je soufflai. Je ne voulais pas que Jared et Paul se mêlassent de ma vie privée, ça me dérangeait de leur demander de m'accompagner là-bas ou pire de leur transmettre un message. Je ne leur faisais pas confiance au point d'écrire un message pour Emmett et le leur confier. Ils avaient été capables des pires crasses à mon égard, je ne me voyais pas leur remettre quoi que soit qu'ils pourraient utiliser contre moi. Je me résolus à les laisser m'accompagner demain, c'était la solution qui me semblait la meilleure.

« D'accord, je veux bien que vous m'accompagnez demain matin et que, si Emmett est là, vous nous raccompagnez jusqu'à sa voiture »

Jared acquiesça et me tendit la main que je pris. Il me sourit et me dit :

« Marché conclu »

« Et je veux connaitre la vérité » rajoutai-je tandis qu'on se serrait la main pour valider le contrat tacite que nous venions de conclure.

« La vérité ? A propos de quoi ? » me répondit-il légèrement confus.

« D'après toi ? Tu trouves que ton comportement est adéquat ou tu nous autorises à penser que tu es bizarre ? Fais gaffe, je vais bientôt te traiter de Weirdo » Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en disant ça. Je savais pas pourquoi.

Il rougit puis pâlit et secoua légèrement la tête de part et d'autre comme pour chasser des mauvaises pensées. Puis finalement, il leva la tête et il me dit d'autorité :

« Je passe te prendre à 9h chez toi. Si tu changes d'avis et que tu préfères seulement lui donner un message, ce qui, entre nous soit dit, me semble être la meilleure solution, prépare ta lettre. A demain Kim »

Et sur ces belles paroles qui ne me laissaient aucun droit de réponse, il me tourna le dos et sortit d'un pas tranquille du magasin d'alimentation. J'étais sur le cul. J'en revenais pas de sa façon d'agir. Un coup il semblait mal à l'aise, malheureux, pas bien dans ses godasses et le coup d'après il était ironique, un poil arrogant, légèrement autoritaire, me disant ce que je devais faire et quand je devais le faire. _Mais oh ! Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hide il se prend pour qui, celui-là!_

Je soupirai lourdement d'énervement et de frustration. Lorsque je tourna la tête vers mon père, je vis qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Ca ne présageait rien de bon ça. Sam était toujours à côté de mon père et il me souriait, amusé semblait-il par ma réaction. Il semblait content de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Ça m'irrita un poil et finalement je fourra les légumes que j'avais pris dans les bras de mon père et je lui dis d'une voix morne :

« Je rentre »

Pas un sourire, pas un au revoir à Sam…rien. Une sauvage malpolie. Je me suis tirée dégoûtée et je n'avais envie que d'une seule chose, c'était de rentrer à la maison et de me planquer dans ma chambre.

* * *

8h55 en ce samedi matin, j'étais fin prête. J'avais mis des chaussures de marche et ma parka imperméable parce que ce matin, il pleuvait. J'avais pris un sac à dos avec une bouteille d'eau, la boussole et la carte géographique car bon, j'avais que moyennement confiance dans le sens d'orientation de Paul et Jared. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et m'asseyais sous le porche pour attendre Jared. Je pris une profonde inspiration et repensa au combat d'hier soir entre mon père et moi. Il avait fallu que je bataillasse sec pour qu'il accepta du bout des lèvres de me laisser accompagner les gars dans la forêt. Il voulait que je fasse passer un message à Emmett et moi je voulais impérativement y aller. La lutte avait été sacrément ardue, mon père trouvant ridicule mon entêtement à mettre ma vie en danger.

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre toute l'importance que cela avait pour moi ? Emmett, c'était mon seul et vrai ami et je ne voulais pouvoir lui dire moi-même, de vive voix qu'il valait mieux remettre à une autre fois notre randonnée. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était qu'Emmett n'était pas un hypothétique petit copain ou un pote de passage, pour moi, c'était mon ami avec qui je prenais plaisir à parler et à partager une activité qu'on aimait tous les deux. Je n'allais pas lui proposer d'aller boire un verre ou aller au cinéma. Ça ne me paraissait pas adapté à la situation, surtout que lui avait une petite amie que manifestement il aimait beaucoup si on tenait compte de la tendresse avec laquelle il avait parlé d'elle. Et puis on se connaissait depuis trop peu de temps. Ce que je voulais c'était avoir le temps d'approfondir notre amitié au travers de nos randonnées pédestres car il avait l'air de vraiment bien connaitre la forêt de Forks et moi, je connaissais pas mal de beaux coins dans les bois qui entouraient la réserve quileute. Ca présumait de belles balades en perspective et de longues et enrichissantes conversations. Je souris malgré moi. Ce n'était que partie remise. En fait, au fin fond de moi, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il m'oublie parce qu'on n'avait pas pu se voir une seconde fois. Voilà pourquoi hier soir, j'avais fait une sorte de crise de larmes, suppliant mon père de me laisser les accompagner. Finalement il avait cédé en me faisant promettre de lui mettre un texto dès que nous serions en sécurité ailleurs que dans les bois. J'avais tout promis, trop heureuse d'avoir eu gain de cause et d'avoir la possibilité de revoir Emmett. Je dormis mal pourtant cette nuit, toujours un peu anxieuse qu'il revienne sur sa décision et m'empêche finalement d'y aller. Mais non, il s'était levé en même temps que moi et m'avait seulement serré dans ses bras puis m'avait dit en langage des signes de faire attention, de revenir en vie et de lui mettre un message. Puis il était remonté se coucher auprès de ma mère, qui devait être angoissée elle aussi.

L'arrivée de Jared me sortit de ma rêverie et c'était presque en courant que je m'approchais de son pick up bleu foncé. Il secoua la tête comme s'il trouvait que j'étais têtue ou seulement quelqu'un d'incroyable _difficile à dire_ et alors que j'ouvrais la portière pour monter, il me dit :

« Pas de lettre alors ? Tu nous accompagnes tout de même malgré le danger ? »

« Bonjour à toi Jared et oui, je vous accompagne. Où est Paul ? Il ne devait pas venir aussi avec nous ? » lui répondis-je d'un ton léger tout en constatant qu'on était seuls dans sa voiture.

« On rejoint Sam et Paul à la frontière du territoire Quileute et de Forks. Ton père a dit à Sam que ton ami t'avait raccompagné en voiture la semaine dernière. On va suivre ce même trajet »

J'acquiesçais. C'était logique. Si les bois étaient si dangereux, moins de temps on passerait dans la forêt, mieux se serait. Je m'asseyais à côté de lui, mis ma ceinture de sécurité et le regarda pour lui signifier que j'étais prête et qu'il pouvait démarrer quand il le voudrait. Il me sourit gentiment et pour la première fois, je pris la peine de le regarder attentivement. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire c'était qu'il était quand même beau mec. Il l'était avant mais son attitude de bellâtre à moitié idiot gâchait son physique et le faisait paraitre à mes yeux presque laid. Le Jared que j'avais maintenant sous les yeux avait pris une telle maturité d'un coup que s'en était troublant. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver qu'il dégageait un certain charme. Mais peut-être plus que son sourire affable, j'étais remuée par l'intensité de son regard et la beauté de ses yeux chocolat noir. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer pourquoi mais depuis quelques temps, il m'était difficile de me détacher de son regard lorsqu'il était sombre et puissant. Parfois j'avais l'impression d'y plonger et de m'y noyer sans réussir à remonter à la surface. Je me sentais prise au piège. Aussi, j'essayais d'éviter le plus possible de le regarder dans les yeux mais parfois, je me sentais irrésistiblement attiré par son regard et quand c'était le cas, je me sentais perdue, une proie prise par son prédateur. Et c'était vraiment récent ce sentiment car avant j'avais beau le regarder, il m'apparaissait insipide. Et là, sans m'en apercevoir, je recherchais ce regard qui me donnait l'impression d'exister complètement. _C'est bête, comme sentiment, hein ? Mais je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ma tête, j'y comprends rien… et vous ?_

Bref, nous partîmes vers la l'endroit où Emmett avait garé sa voiture samedi dernier. Je donnais les indications à Jared. Paul et Sam nous suivaient de près. Au bout d'un temps qui me parut assez long, je reconnus le bas-côté sur lequel s'était garé Emmett la première fois et là, première contrariété, sa jeep n'était pas là. Je soupirai en essayant de ne pas montrer à Jared ma profonde déception. On descendit de voiture et tous nous mîmes en route. Je sortis ma boussole et allait leur indiquer le chemin lorsque je vis qu'ils étaient déjà sur la bonne voie. C'était étrange, j'avais l'impression qu'ils savaient parfaitement où ils allaient. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la magnifique clairière se détachait du paysage. Mais même si nous étions encore un peu loin, je ne pus que constater qu'elle était vide. Je dus me rendre à l'évidence.

Emmett n'était pas venu.

Ses parents avaient été peut-être plus persuasifs que les miens.

J'étais déçue mais néanmoins je continuais d'avancer comme si je m'attendais à le trouver cacher derrière un arbre ou sous une pierre. Une fois arrivée au milieu de la clairière, je regardais partout et finalement, sur un tronc d'arbre, je vis qu'un couteau de chasseur était planté et qu'il retenait une feuille de papier. Je me rapprochais de l'arbre et constatais qu'il retenait une lettre sur laquelle était inscrit « _Kim_ » Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Mon coeur se mit à battre la chamade. Il était venu. Il ne m'avait pas planté, il ne m'avait pas oublié, il était venu quand même. Je détachais le couteau précautionneusement pour ne pas abîmer la lettre, l'ouvris et lus :

« _Chère Kim,_

_J'ai entendu une rumeur disant que la forêt était dangereuse en ce moment et j'ai pensé que tu ne pourrais pas venir à notre rendez-vous. N'ayant pas eu la présence d'esprit de te demander ton nom de famille et ne sachant pas trop comment te contacter, je suis venu tôt ce matin te laisser ce petit mot. _

_Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important et ça me fait de la peine de ne pas pouvoir te le dire en face. _

_Un hôpital de Los Angeles a fait une proposition professionnelle à mon père qu'il n'a pas pu refuser. Nous partons tous ce soir pour la cité des Anges._

_Une partie de moi est contente de partir à Los Angeles et une autre partie de moi est déçue de ne pas avoir pu te faire découvrir les splendides recoins que renferme la forêt de Forks et que ton talent de dessinatrice aurait su reproduire magnifiquement bien._

_Néanmoins, j'aimerai que nous restions en contact et que tu puisses me dire comment évolue ta célébrité et si tu as pu mettre un peu d'huile sur les roues de ton bonheur… je te laisse mon email en espérant avoir de tes nouvelles très vite._

_Ne sois pas triste, on se reverra, j'en suis convaincu._

_Porte toi bien et fais gaffe à toi quand tu iras te balader seule en forêt._

_A bientôt_

_Emmett Cullen _»

Sous la signature apparaissait une adresse mail. La lettre était datée d'hier. Ils étaient donc partis hier soir. Il était donc déjà parti.

Mon père avait raison, il s'appelait bien Cullen.

Je referma doucement la lettre et leva la tête. En face de moi, alignés et droits comme des i, Jared, Paul et Sam me regardaient attentivement attendant manifestement que je dise quelque chose.

Je soupira. Que dire ? Mon seul et unique ami venait de partir pour Los Angeles. Qu'à nouveau je me retrouvais seule. Enfin, à demie seule car j'avais son email et je comptais bien lui écrire. Je n'avais pas vraiment perdu mon ami, mais ce ne serait pas la même chose. Physiquement, il ne serait plus là, je ne pourrais plus compter sur lui pour faire des balades en forêt. Finalement, je m'étais réjouie trop vite. Rien n'était jamais gagné dans la vie. Cachant ma déception et ma tristesse le mieux que je pus, je leur montra la lettre, sourit le plus naturellement du monde et leur dit :

« Ça y est, je sais comment le contacter maintenant »

« Très bien alors on peut rentrer » répondit Sam. Jared avait l'air un peu renfrogné et Paul ne pipait pas mot. Bizarre, bizarre. Je ne m'étendis pas trop sur leur attitude étrange, je commençais à avoir l'habitude.

On reprit le chemin dans l'autre sens et une fois arrivés aux voitures, Sam demanda à Jared de me ramener puis de les rejoindre après m'avoir déposé. Le chemin du retour fut particulièrement silencieux. Une fois chez moi, je m'apprêta à sortir lorsque je sentis la main de Jared se poser doucement sur ma main. Elle était brûlante, exactement comme celle de Sam dans le magasin. Je tourna la tête pour lire sur ses lèvres et il me dit gentiment :

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

J'acquiesçais d'une petite voix. En fait, non, j'allais pas super bien. Mais bon, je ne voyais pas ce que ça pouvait bien faire à Jared donc je ne m'étendis pas. Il continua :

« Est-ce que ça te dit un piquenique avec moi demain midi ? à la plage s'il fait beau sinon ailleurs où l'on pourra s'abriter. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

_Ah, oui, c'est vrai, maintenant je lui devais une heure de mon temps …pour discuter_. Après tout, je n'avais plus rien de prévu jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Je haussais les épaules et répondis :

« D'accord. Va pour un piquenique demain midi. J'amènerai les sandwichs » _ça m'occupera l'esprit et me fera peut-être oublier que mon ami est parti...loin._

« Entendu, je m'occupe du reste » me dit-il en me faisant un large sourire. Il semblait heureux tout à coup. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

Je descendis de la voiture et lui fis un petit signe de la main qu'il me rendit presque aussitôt.

Tout en regardant la voiture s'éloigner sur le chemin, je secouai la tête en pouffant légèrement. Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais les hommes.

* * *

Alors?


	9. Chapter 9

Les personnages de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Coucou.

Je suis désolée je n'ai rien édité la semaine dernière mais j'ai eu une semaine de fou. le retour de vacances, la reprise de boulot bref c'était la folie.

Mais voilà, je suis de retour. Le chapitre 9 est du point de vue de Jared. J'ai voulu montrer l'importance du changement qui s'est opéré en lui depuis qu'il a imprégné Kim.

Juste avant de vous laissez lire tranquille, je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui s'intéressent à mon histoire. Merci beaucoup à vous tous qui prenez la peine de donner une chance à cette fanfic.

J'attends vos avis. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'en ai besoin.

Merci encore et bonne lecture

A

* * *

Chapitre 9 – Déjeuner sur le sable

JPOV

_Elle a dit oui ! _

Nom de dieu, je n'y croyais pas !

Aujourd'hui, je me sentais l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Kim, ma _Kim_ avait accepté d'aller piqueniquer avec moi ce midi. Je ne pouvais pas être plus euphorique que je ne l'étais à la minute où elle m'avait dit oui. Pourtant ce n'était pas quelque chose de gagner. Elle était toujours sur la réserve et force a été de constater qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre confiance en moi et qu'elle ne m'appréciait réellement pas.

Mais néanmoins, j'avais fait un pas de géant depuis que je l'avais imprégné. Et pas seulement avec elle. Avec moi-même aussi. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de l'importance de notre mission en tant que loup et je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point la vie et le bonheur d'être avec quelqu'un qui illuminait sa vie était un but en soi. J'avais appris ma leçon durement mais je l'avais apprise néanmoins. Au prix de larmes, de souffrance et de désespoir. Je ne pensais plus uniquement à moi en me regardant le nombril. Au fond, je n'étais plus autant intéressé par moi qu'avant. Maintenant, j'avais besoin de savoir si elle allait bien avant même de me demander si moi j'étais en forme ou non. Il m'importait plus maintenant de sa sécurité et à travers elle de celle de millier d'innocents plus que le temps qu'il faisait ou la couleur de la petite culotte d'Amanda. Tout ce côté superficiel et égoïste qui me caractérisait, je m'en étais débarrassé. Avant Kim, je ne pensais qu'à moi, après Kim, je ne pensais plus qu'à elle. Et pourtant, si l'on m'avait dit il y avait encore deux semaines que mon existence allait radicalement être bouleversée par l'apparition de l'ange de ma vie, je ne l'aurai jamais cru. Et jamais, je n'aurai cru qu'il aurait pu s'agir de Kim.

_Kim_… rien que de penser à elle, je pouvais passer du rire aux larmes en quelques secondes. J'avais cru atteindre l'extase lorsque je l'ai imprégné pour redescendre en enfer aussi sec quelques minutes plus tard. Chaque fois que je repensais à ce qu'on lui avait fait subir, j'en avais des crampes d'estomac. Je revoyais les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage après que Paul l'ait poussé dans son placard ou lorsqu'il faisait tomber son plateau repas délibérément, son regard noir lorsqu'elle l'apercevait lui ou Amanda ou même moi. Les paroles dures qu'elle avait prononcées à mon encontre, son envie de partir. Me quitter à tout jamais…cette pensée, seule, me plongeait dans un état dépressif profond.

Heureusement que Sam était là. Ca m'avait fait du bien de pouvoir parler ouvertement de ce que je ressentais pour Kim. Tout était arrivé tellement vite. Les émotions se bousculaient en moi et me traversaient comme un tsunami. Elles étaient multipliées par cent. Et je les vivais intensément depuis elle. Lorsqu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle voulait partir et ne plus jamais me revoir, j'en avais perdu le goût de vivre au point de ne plus savoir où j'étais et ce que je devais faire. Lorsqu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle était d'accord pour venir manger avec moi, j'en aurais pleuré de joie. Lorsqu'elle s'était baladée seule dans la forêt à la merci d'une vampirette sanguinaire, j'ai paniqué comme jamais. Lorsqu'elle est revenue euphorique après avoir découvert en une sangsue un nouvel ami, j'avais eu le cœur transpercé par une centaine de lames de couteaux en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire. Tout ce que je vivais désormais était extrême et fort. Et elle était au centre de tout.

Sam m'avait beaucoup parlé du lien qui unissait un loup à son empreinte. Il disait que l'empreinte recherchait aussi quelque part la présence du loup. Mais les sentiments de Kim à mon égard n'avaient pas encore eu la possibilité de sortir compte tenu de sa souffrance, de sa méfiance et probablement aussi de la rancœur qu'elle devait avoir contre nous, contre moi. Une partie de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse du rapprochement qui s'opérait entre Kim et Paul alors qu'il avait toujours été ignoble avec elle. Une autre partie de moi avait envie de le tuer cash à cause de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Une autre partie de moi lui était éternellement reconnaissant de l'avoir sauvé d'une mort certaine. Néanmoins, Paul, comme moi, avait une conscience qui venait sérieusement lui botter le cul depuis l'accident et du coup, je savais pertinemment qu'il la protégerait quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Et ça me réconfortait. Néanmoins, j'avais beaucoup de mal à gérer mes émotions.

Lorsqu'elle m'avait taclé juste après l'imprégnation, je ne voyais plus rien. J'étais dans le noir total. Ma vie venait de s'arrêter d'un coup et je ne savais plus comment reprendre le dessus. J'avais à peine senti Paul me pousser vers les bois ou me jeter par terre. J'étais rien, j'étais fini, j'étais mort. La voix d'Alpha de Sam m'obligea à sortir de ma torpeur mais lorsque j'avais réalisé que désormais ma vie serait sans elle, j'avais craqué et j'avais pleuré. Je n'avais pas dû verser une larme depuis la mort de mon grand-père et j'avais à l'époque que 6 ans. Et là, je pleurais comme un bébé, mon cœur était brisé, ma vie était vide de sens. Puis à force de paroles réconfortantes, Sam m'avait remonté le moral en me laissant entendre que désormais, il me fallait gagner la confiance de mon empreinte et pour cela, il fallait que j'apprenne à me dominer et à faire en sorte d'être pour elle une personne indispensable à sa vie. Selon Sam, le lien qui nous unissait ferait le reste. Mais il me fallait la gagner à ma cause et là, je savais d'avance que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire. D'autant plus que maintenant, elle était devenue une amie des Cullen, enfin d'un Cullen et que ma première réaction avait d'abord été la panique, puis la colère, puis la jalousie et enfin la souffrance. Un tel sourire pour une saloperie de parasite buveur de sang, ça m'avait coupé les jambes et foutu le bourdon presque toute la semaine au lycée. Surtout qu'ils avaient prévu de se revoir en forêt. Elle prenait pour lui des risques inconsidérés et ça me rendait fou.

Il me fallait un plan pour l'approcher sans que cela paraisse trop bizarre et heureusement, le destin s'en était mêlé et je crois qu'il faut le dire, je lui en étais plus que reconnaissant. Je vous raconte.

L'idée principale du plan était que je parvienne à m'approcher d'elle suffisamment pour pouvoir avoir une conversation disons cordiale pour ensuite lui demander de m'accorder un peu de temps ensemble pour faire plus ample connaissance. _Oui, je sais, c'était léger comme plan, mais bon, j'en avais pas d'autre, j'étais pressé par le temps car elle fréquentait un vampire en pleine forêt et ça, ça ne me plaisait pas mais alors pas du tout._ Concrètement je comptais mettre à profit le fait que Paul passait du temps avec Kim pour m'incruster dans leur relation et faire ami-ami.

Et c'était là, que le coup de pouce du destin fit son apparition. Le jeudi soir alors que j'étais de patrouille et Paul de babysitting avec Embry, notre future nouvelle recrue (il était en train de chauffer mais n'était pas encore mûr pour la transformation, si je puis dire… Sam nous avait demandé de garder un œil sur lui) Bref, le jeudi soir donc, Harry Clearwater était passé chez Sam pour lui dire que son ami, le Chef Swan, était paniqué car sa fille chérie, la « vampire girl » n'avait point réapparu de sa balade en forêt. Etant donné que nous connaissions bien le coin, nous partîmes à la recherche de la demoiselle. On s'était partagé la tâche et c'était Sam qui l'avait retrouvé recroquevillée, perdue et manifestement abandonnée par son vampire. _Sales bêtes, ces sangsues !_ On l'avait ramené auprès du Sheriff et c'était là qu'on avait appris que les Cullen avaient quitté la zone. Tous. Autrement dit, le nouvel ami de Kim avait mis les voiles. Et je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux que lorsque j'appris la nouvelle. Néanmoins, il me fallait faire preuve d'un peu de psychologie auprès de Kim car je savais qu'elle serait triste que son ami soit parti. Je ne pouvais cependant pas m'empêcher d'y voir là comme un signe favorable pour me rapprocher d'elle. Dans la réalisation de mon plan, j'avais sacrément été aidé par mes deux compères qui m'avaient filé un bon coup de main. Sam, qui connaissait Monsieur Connweller pour l'avoir aidé à changer un pneu, lui avait raconté une histoire de bêtes sauvages dangereuses pour l'amener à empêcher Kim de partir en forêt samedi. Car si nous, nous savions que Cullen ne serait pas au rendez vous, Kim, elle, était persuadée du contraire. _Oui, bon je sais ce que vous allez me dire, elle pense aussi que c'est un gentil garçon, inoffensif…Elle ne pouvait pas savoir la pauvre... _Bien sûr, ça a marché du tonnerre, le père étant moins difficile à convaincre que la fille mais elle, évidemment, ce fut une autre paire de manche.

Et c'était à ce moment là que mon plan d'attaque entrait en action. Je ne pouvais pas l'inviter comme ça à aller au ciné ou aller boire un coup sachant primo qu'elle m'enverrait promener grave et secundo vu qu'elle m'appréciait que moyen elle couperait les ponts avec moi d'office, sans me laisser la moindre chance. Il fallait donc que je me rende indispensable. Gentil, compréhensif, mais aussi un peu mordant, sans lui montrer que chaque mot qu'elle prononçait avait un impact sur ma vie et mon moral. Donc, son père venant de lui interdire d'aller dans les bois, il me fallait agir intelligemment. _Et qui c'était qu'avait le droit d'aller en forêt ? Qui hein ? C'était bibi_. J'allais donc lui proposer mon aide. Mais la connaissant, fière comme elle était, j'étais sûr qu'elle aurait préféré se mettre en danger et aller quand même à son rendez-vous plutôt que de me laisser l'aider. Je lui avais donc proposé un marché : je l'accompagnais à son rendez vous, comme ça, je pouvais la protéger surtout si nos deux précédentes sangsues sur lesquelles, entre nous soit dit, nous n'avions toujours pas mis la main dessus décidaient de réapparaitre et faire de ma Kim leur repas du matin, en échange de quoi, elle m'accordait du temps. Et là, j'étais presque convaincu que si on pouvait passer du temps ensemble, rien qu'elle et moi, ça pourrait coller. Même si bien entendu, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me tombât dans les bras de suite mais nouer un lien, je savais que c'était possible. Je le sentais.

Bien évidemment, face à ma demande, elle était restée sceptique. Pourquoi est-ce que je voulais passer une heure à papoter avec elle alors que je l'avais ignoré pendant 5 ans ? Et bien oui, bonne question ! _Parce que je t'ai imprégné et que je t'ai dans la peau ?_ Mine de rien, je réalisais que lui dire la vérité n'allait pas être chose aisée. Mais bon, j'avais obtenu ce que je voulais, je n'allais pas gâcher les choses et comme j'étais incapable de contrôler mes émotions devant elle, il me fallait prendre le dessus. Je l'avais piqué un peu par mon comportement mais son irrépressible envie d'aller à son rendez-vous avec Cullen a joué en ma faveur. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'écrire une lettre, j'en étais persuadé mais elle voulait venir avec nous. Ce n'était pas grave, on était prêt. On avait patrouillé le matin de bonne heure et on n'avait rien senti de particulier. Il semblait que les deux sangsues aient mis les voiles mais bon, bien qu'on fût sûr de rien, le terrain était plutôt dégagé pour la balade. Comme prévu, il n'était pas là, mais il avait eu le temps de laisser un mot ce con ! La réconforter devant la goujaterie de Cullen aurait été pour moi un réel plaisir mais déjà qu'il me bouffait la vie, en plus, il compromettait légèrement mon plan. Néanmoins, elle était déçue et bien qu'elle essaya de ne pas le montrer, j'ai ressenti toute sa tristesse m'envahir. J'avais une irrésistible envie de la prendre dans mes bras et la serrer très fort pour faire partir tous ces nuages noirs accumulés au dessus de son bonheur.

Le trajet du retour fut particulièrement silencieux mais j'avais apprécié ce silence. Il n'était pas pesant, chargé de reproches. Elle était calme et de temps en temps, je sentais son regard s'attarder sur moi. Il n'y avait pas d'hostilité dans ces yeux et j'en étais profondément heureux. Donc l'occasion étant trop belle, je m'étais lancé et l'avais invité à piqueniquer avec moi aujourd'hui.

Ok, soyons réalistes, elle m'avait répondu un peu résignée…_elle me devait une heure de son temps_ mais bon, elle avait dit oui et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi.

Voilà pourquoi, aujourd'hui, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Il faisait beau, le temps était favorable à un piquenique à la plage.

Je venais d'arriver dans son allée et me garais doucement devant sa porte. Pas la peine de klaxonner, elle ne m'entendrait pas. Tout était calme et silencieux. _Avait-elle oublié ?_ Instantanément, je paniquais. _Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?_ _Et si finalement, elle avait décidé de ne plus venir ?_ Au moment même où la crise cardiaque menaçait de m'emporter, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit avec un sac à dos rempli de ce que j'imaginais être notre piquenique. Je soupirai longuement et sourit de soulagement et de bonheur.

Je la regardais marcher vers moi. Son visage était impassible mais lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers moi, elle me sourit timidement. Elle était juste adorable. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient noués en une natte unique qui lui tombait dans le bas du dos et elle avait mis une tenue de sport. Je sortis pour lui dire bonjour et pour lui ouvrir la portière et elle rougit légèrement tout en murmurant quelque chose qui devait ressembler à un merci. Manifestement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sois galant. _Bien. Surprends-la, ça ne peut être que positif_.

Elle ne dit pas grand-chose durant le trajet malgré les quelques tentatives que j'avais faites mais finalement elle me dit :

« C'est difficile pour moi de parler en voiture. Je ne lis pas sur les lèvres si la personne est de profil »

Oh non, mais quel abruti je fais ! Evidemment qu'elle ne peut pas me parler si elle ne peut pas voir ce que je lui dis ! _Quel con, non mais quel con_ ! _Jared, mon gars, il va falloir faire mieux que ça !_ J'acquiesçais. Là, en gros, je ne savais plus quoi dire. Elle était stoïque et n'avait manifestement pas l'intention de faire énormément d'efforts pour me plaire ou pour entamer la conversation. Elle avait sa part du marché à remplir, elle le ferait mais au minimum, j'avais l'impression.

Lorsqu'on arriva à la plage, il n'y avait personne. Normal, on était en automne et il ne faisait pas chaud, chaud, mais bon, le vent n'était pas ni désagréable, ni gênant. J'installai la couverture que j'avais prise et lui offrit un coca qu'elle accepta. Pendant quelques minutes, elle regarda silencieusement l'océan, les yeux un peu dans le vide tout en buvant quelques gorgées de coca. Elle ne me regardait pas et je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. J'étais là, comme un con, en me demandant comment j'allais entamer la conversation quand elle me dit d'une voix ferme mais néanmoins douce :

« Pourquoi Jared ? »

_Allez, c'est reparti avec les pourquoi. Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question ! Pas maintenant, en tout cas._

Elle tourna son magnifique regard angélique vers moi et je soupira. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Machinalement, je passa ma main dans mes cheveux histoire de me donner un peu de contenance et je lui répondis en la regardant bien droit dans les yeux :

« Disons que j'ai eu une illumination »

Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air de dire « es-tu en train de te foutre de ma gueule » puis reprit dubitative :

« Une illumination ? Tu peux en dire plus ? »

_Non, je ne peux pas_ _!_ J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle ne se contenterait pas d'une conversation banale et éthérée. J'aurais dû me préparer à répondre à ce type de questions. Kim ce n'était pas Amanda. Avec Amanda, la conversation passait en second plan, pas avec Kim. Kim n'était pas superficielle et légère, Kim était intelligente, elle avait besoin de réponses et avait besoin de comprendre. J'aurais dû mieux me préparer. Là, elle me coupait mes moyens et je ne savais plus vraiment quoi lui dire. Je n'avais pas envie de lui raconter de salades sachant qu'avec Kim, ça ne passerait pas et ça serait rédhibitoire pour la suite de notre relation et en même temps, mentir à mon empreinte m'apparaissait extrêmement difficile. J'essayais d'esquiver tout en restant le plus honnête possible.

« J'ai eu une sorte de coup de foudre »

« Une sorte de coup de foudre ? » Je hocha la tête. « Pour moi ? » Je hocha la tête à nouveau. « Au bout de 5 ans ? » et là encore, j'acquiesçai.

« Donc, là, c'est officiel, Jared tu te fous de moi ! » me répondit-elle sévèrement. Elle essayait de masquer la colère qui faisait vriller sa voix mais je la sentis sur le point de partir, alors j'ajouta précipitamment :

« Je sais que ça parait étrange, Kim, j'en ai conscience mais tu dois me croire, c'est la vérité. J'ai réalisé…un certain nombre de choses depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus en cours d'histoire et je ne sais pas comment expliquer clairement…il fallait que je te parle. Mais tu n'as pas voulu et tu es partie et… »

« Tu veux qu'on parle ? » me coupa t-elle en se redressant sur ses genoux cette fois-ci sans même chercher à masquer sa colère et sa frustration. « Et bien on va parler. Et si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je vais commencer. J'ai attendu toute ma scolarité que quelqu'un vienne me parler et ça ne s'est pas réellement passé comme je l'aurais voulu. Au lieu de mots gentils, je n'ai récolté que quolibets et méchancetés. Le tout dû à mon état de Weirdo, petit qualificatif si gentiment trouvé par Paul. Tu t'es trouvé assis en classe d'histoire à coté de moi pendant 5 ans, tu ne m'a même pas dit un seul bonjour, pas une seule fois en cinq longues années, ni même fait un sourire. Je n'existais même pas pour toi et si je n'avais pas été là, ça aurait été pareil. Je suis sourde, mais je ne suis pas complètement idiote. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu as pitié de moi à cause de ma surdité et tu sais quoi ? Je n'en ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Je ne te comprends pas et je renonce à te comprendre. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé Jared depuis deux semaines et je vais être honnête avec toi, je m'en contrefous. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que ça n'a rien à voir avec moi et ton pseudo coup de foudre, je n'y crois pas une demie seconde. Tu m'as demandé une heure de mon temps pour parler, très franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'on va pouvoir se dire. Je n'ai rien envie d'apprendre sur toi et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout à coup tu as envie d'apprendre des choses sur moi. Et tant que je ne comprendrais pas, je ne répondrais pas à tes questions. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, j'ai seulement envie qu'on me foute la paix, que tu me foutes la paix. T'es trop compliqué pour moi »

Elle se calma un instant, secoua la tête puis ajouta presqu'à voix basse tout en se levant complètement :

« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je rentre »

J'étais anéanti par ce qu'elle venait de me dire mais je n'étais pas prêt à la voir partir. Je me levai rapidement à mon tour et lui murmura plus que je ne dis :

« Non, reste, s'il te plait... » et j'ajouta rapidement « C'est à mon tour de parler »

Elle me regarda avec ses grands yeux chocolat qui semblaient me supplier de la laisser partir mais je ne pouvais pas. Le pire c'était que je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour la retenir. Mais il le fallait. Il fallait que je lui dise quelque chose, il fallait que je lui exprime tout ce que je ressentais pour elle, il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre à quel point elle était importante pour moi. Elle était tout pour moi, elle représentait ma vie. Sans elle, je n'étais plus rien. Je la regardais intensément puis je lui dis presque implorant :

« J'ai besoin de toi »

Elle eut une sorte de hoquet de surprise et me regarda avec toute la confusion possible qu'elle était capable de mettre dans ce regard. Oui, manifestement, j'étais trop compliqué pour elle mais elle était là, ici, avec moi et il fallait que je la retienne. J'étais prêt à tout, même à lui parler de nos légendes, des loups garous, de l'imprégnation, de moi, de mes émotions, de tout. Elle allait me répondre quand je fus obligé de détourner mes yeux des siens.

Une odeur âcre, brûlante et nauséabonde venait de heurter mes narines. Je releva soudainement la tête pour regarder au loin et je les vis, là, tous les deux, à l'orée de la forêt qui bordait la plage.

Ils nous regardaient.

Avec envie.

Un rictus aux lèvres.

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade et mon corps commença légèrement à trembler.

_Ma Kim était en danger._

* * *

Alors?


	10. Chapter 10

Les personnages de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Salut mes fidèles lecteurs,

Voilà donc le chapitre 10 qui est du point de vue de Kim.

Laissez moi vos commentaires, vos avis, vos réactions sur ce chapitre.

Merci et bonne lecture

A

* * *

Chapitre 10 – Bêtes Sauvages

KPOV

« _J'ai besoin de toi_ »

Dire que j'étais surprise était un pléonasme.

Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi je m'attendais pour ce piquenique mais, en fait, je crois que j'étais curieuse. J'avais vraiment envie de savoir pourquoi en deux semaines il était passé de Jared l'arrogant niais à Jared le mature qui a pris du plomb dans l'aile en peu de temps. En plus, je voulais savoir pourquoi il avait plaqué Amanda la poufiasse. En fait, j'y étais allée aussi parce qu'on avait fait un marché et qu'il avait scrupuleusement rempli sa part du contrat. Et moi, plus vite je me serais débarrassée de ma corvée et mieux ce serait pour tout le monde. Je n'avais pas trop envie de faire d'efforts même si j'avais par mail promis à Emmett que je ferai le nécessaire désormais pour ne plus être seule. Car ce fut la première chose que je fis en rentrant hier soir : écrire à Emmett. Pour vérifier déjà que son adresse était bonne, pour lui dire ensuite toute ma tristesse de le savoir parti, pour lui souhaiter bonne chance dans sa nouvelle vie à LA, pour lui dire que des bêtes sauvages avaient été signalées dans la forêt et que je devrais remettre à plus tard mes promenades quotidiennes, que Jared m'avait invité à un piquenique pour aujourd'hui et que je ne savais pas trop quoi faire car en fait j'avais dit oui.

Il m'avait répondu presque une heure après pour me redire qu'il était désolé d'être parti sans avoir pu me revoir, qu'il fallait que je fasse vraiment attention à ne plus aller en forêt seule car lui aussi avait entendu parler d'attaques sévères de bêtes sauvages et que compte tenu de mon handicap, il était plus prudent que je ne me balade pas seule. Il m'avait conseillé de jouer franc jeu avec Jared, d'accepter la conversation et voir s'il était sincère dans ses propos. Si oui, peut être devrais-je lui laisser une chance d'avoir un autre ami, m'avait-il suggéré. Il m'avait aussi dit qu'il était sûr qu'on se reverrait un jour et qu'il était super content d'avoir de mes nouvelles.

Et ça me fit vraiment plaisir. Ça m'avait remonté le moral. Je n'avais pas perdu un ami, il s'était juste un peu éloigné. Je lui avais répondu dans la foulée que je ferai le nécessaire pour ne plus être seule désormais mais que je trouvais le comportement de Jared très surprenant à mon égard.

Et là, alors qu'on était à la plage, dans un endroit que maintenant je qualifierai de romantique, il venait de me dire qu'il avait eu un coup de foudre et qu'il avait besoin de moi. En plus, avec tout ce que je lui avais envoyé dans la figure, il me disait qu'il avait besoin de moi. Franchement, c'était à rien n'y comprendre. 5 ans d'ignorance pour réaliser qu'il avait eu un coup de foudre quand il m'avait regardé en cours d'histoire y'avait 15 jours.

C'était vrai, qu'avec le recul, son attitude à mon égard était surprenante. Lorsqu'il m'avait regardé, j'avais été frappée par la force de son regard et maintenant chaque fois qu'il me regardait, c'était intensément comme s'il y mettait tout son cœur. Et, je ne savais pas trop, des fois j'avais l'impression qu'il me contemplait comme si j'étais la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. _Ce qui est totalement incompréhensible vous serez d'accord avec moi_.

Bref, je le regardai bouche bée en essayant de bien comprendre ce qu'il venait de me dire et tout ce que cela impliquait : avait-il plaqué la blondasse _à cause de moi ?_ Ca paraissait quand même difficile à croire. Mais néanmoins il avait parlé de coup de foudre ! Ca veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire ! _Attention, je ne suis pas en train de dire qu'il ne puisse pas avoir un coup de foudre pour moi, ce que je dis c'est pourquoi maintenant ? Rien n'a changé dans ma vie entre maintenant et y'a 15 jours sauf que j'ai failli mourir et que désormais tout le monde savait que je n'étais pas bizarre mais qu'en réalité j'étais sourde._

_Et franchement, je ne vois toujours pas la raison du coup de foudre soudain. _

Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'on était là debout l'un en face de l'autre, lui me regardant avec des yeux presque suppliants et moi j'étais tellement choquée que je crois bien que j'étais tout simplement paralysée.

Soudainement, il détourna brusquement les yeux et regarda par-dessus ma tête. Il fronça les sourcils méchamment et commença légèrement à trembler. Il se passait quelque chose. Il se rapprocha de moi et presque inconsciemment j'dirai, il mit ses deux mains sur mes épaules comme s'il était prêt à me cacher derrière lui. La lueur dans son regard m'avertit qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave et dangereux et ça me faisait peur. Je lui dis urgemment :

« Jared ? qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il continua à fixer l'horizon mais me répondit presque aussitôt. Ses lèvres bougeaient mais j'avais l'impression qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende. Je compris qu'il mimait ses mots parce qu'il parlait lentement, distinctement.

« Kim. Ne te retourne pas. Tu te rappelles les bêtes sauvages ? »

J'acquiesçais.

« Elles sont juste derrière toi. Ne panique pas. Voilà mes clés de voiture. » Il me mit presque d'autorité ses clés dans la main puis ajouta « Quand je te le dirai, tu courras jusqu'à la voiture sans te retourner et tu rentres à la réserve à toute vitesse. Compris ? »

_Mais non, je n'allais quand même pas le laisser tout seul se faire tuer par des bêtes_. Je sais que je lui en voulais un peu et que je le trouvais carrément bizarre et compliqué mais bon, quand même, je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse tuer pour autant. Il ne me regardait toujours pas, les yeux intensément fixés sur les animaux. Je lui répondis :

« Non, on part ensemble. On n'a qu'à courir tous les deux vers ta voiture »

Il continuait à trembler et il me dit d'une manière que j'interprétais comme ferme :

« Crois-moi, Kim, tu dois partir te mettre à l'abri, tout de suite. S'il te plait fait ce que je te dis »

« MAINTENANT »

Et il me poussa en direction de la voiture et parti en courant vers les bêtes sauvages. _Mais ce n'est pas vrai, il est fou, il va se faire tuer !_

Néanmoins, j'avais senti le danger et je m'étais mise à courir vers la voiture. Soudain, sortie de nulle part, apparaissant comme par enchantement, une jeune fille d'à peu près mon âge, magnifiquement belle, blonde, avec des yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable s'arrêta entre la voiture et moi, comme si elle avait l'intention de me barrer la route. Elle était très pâle et me rappelait un peu Emmett. Je me demanda un instant si elle n'était pas de sa famille et je me promis mentalement de lui en parler dans mon prochain mail.

Je m'arrêta instantanément, haletante et la regarda curieusement. Elle avait un petit sourire en coin et avec la tête légèrement penchée sur le coté, elle me détaillait du regard du sommet du crâne jusqu'à la pointe des pieds. Curieusement, elle m'effrayait. Elle dégageait un air dangereux que je ne saurais définir mais qui m'alerta et me mit illico sur mes gardes. Néanmoins, je lui dis tout en ayant l'intention de continuer à avancer :

« Il ne faut pas rester là, des bêtes sauvages sont tout près. Il faut se mettre à l'abri » Je n'arrivai pas à bouger, et je restai là plantée comme une cruche. Elle releva légèrement la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un petit rire. Elle dit :

« Oui, sauvages, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais surtout affamées et tu es vraiment très appétissante »

_Hein ?_

_Mais, elle est tarée, celle-là ! _

Je reconnais que j'étais scotchée. Non seulement, ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens ce qu'elle venait de dire mais je me demandais si elle avait vraiment pris la mesure du danger. _A moins qu'elle ne soit elle même un danger_ _?_ Je ne savais plus quoi faire ni quoi dire. Je tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour voir d'une part si les bêtes étaient loin derrière moi ou pas puis d'autre part pour voir si j'apercevais Jared.

Mais je ne vis rien. Ni animaux sauvages, ni Jared. Il semblait avoir littéralement disparu. Je fus partagée entre deux sentiments contradictoires. Une colère froide à l'idée qu'il ait pu m'abandonner seule ici et une peur panique à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir été tué par les bêtes. Lorsque je reporta mon regard vers mon interlocutrice, je sursauta de surprise.

Pendant les quelques secondes où j'avais tourné la tête, elle s'était rapprochée de moi à la vitesse de la lumière et son visage était à quelques centimètres à peine du mien. Elle me regardait avec des yeux fous, qui étaient noirs rougeâtres et qui me semblèrent plus dangereux que jamais. Ma sirène d'alarme interne ne cessait de me crier de me tirer de là mais curieusement, j'étais comme figée et je n'arrivai pas à bouger. Elle ferma les yeux et huma l'air autour d'elle, puis sourit avidement. Elle me dit :

« Nom d'un chien, qu'est ce que tu sens bon ! Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à attendre Riley. J'ai trop soif… »

Et là, j'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait car deux mains glacées m'agrippèrent par le haut des bras et me maintinrent en place pendant que je la voyais baisser la tête en direction de mon cou. A l'intérieur, je paniquai littéralement. J'étais complètement immobilisée et j'avais la désagréable impression qu'elle allait me mordre pour boire mon sang. Cette situation était carrément surréaliste. _C'est bien ma veine ! Pour échapper à une attaque de bêtes sauvages, je tombe directement entre les griffes d'une tordue qui se prend pour Dracula !_ _C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller._ J'essayai de me dégager en lui criant de me lâcher mais sa poigne était d'acier et je ne parvenais qu'avec peine à bouger les mains. Alors, dans ma panique, j'hurlai :

« JARED »

Mais lorsqu'impuissante, je sentis un air froid dans mon cou, je ferma les yeux…

...

…et ne sentit rien. Pas de morsure, pas de douleur, rien. Au lieu ça, j'ouvris les yeux et je réalisai que la folledingue m'avait lâché brusquement et qu'elle avait atterrie contre un arbre et que dans sa course folle, elle en avait déjà cassé plusieurs. Devant moi, mais dos à moi, se tenait Emmett. Il était à moitié accroupi et semblait prêt à sauter sur la fille. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade lorsque je réalisai qu'à coté de lui légèrement sur sa droite se trouvait une énorme bête qui ressemblait à un loup géant, limite de la taille d'un cheval, avec une magnifique fourrure brillante et soyeuse de couleur brune. Il me sembla qu'il grognait lui aussi en direction de la fille et de là où j'étais je pouvais voir ses crocs acérés.

Emmett et l'énorme loup semblaient être en position moitié d'attaque envers la fille et moitié de protection devant moi. J'y comprenais rien et en plus j'entendais rien, ce qui pour comprendre une situation bizarre est carrément gênant. Emmett ne me regardant pas, je ne pouvais même pas essayer de lire sur ses lèvres. Je criai :

« EMMETT »

Et c'est ce moment là que l'incroyable se produisit. La fille se releva et dans la seconde qui suivit elle avait disparu. Devant moi. Comme par magie. Et à ma stupeur la plus totale, Emmett disparut lui aussi presque aussitôt. Le loup, lui, fit un signe distinctif vers la droite et je vis à ce moment là qu'il y avait deux autres loups géants qui partirent en courant vers l'endroit où s'était trouvée la fille quelques secondes auparavant. Le loup qui était resté devant moi ne partit pas en courant mais resta encore quelques secondes en position d'attaque toujours dos à moi, le regard perdu vers l'intérieur de la forêt. Puis lentement, il tourna sa grosse tête poilue dans ma direction et me regarda fixement.

Et moi, j'étais immobile, mes pieds cloués au sol, je ne parvenais pas à bouger. Je crois que je tremblais comme une feuille et je devais être sous le coup de l'émotion car je sentis les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues.

J'étais paniquée. La bête sauvage se trouvait juste devant moi…

Comme quelques minutes auparavant lorsque je croyais qu'une folledingue allait me mordre pour boire mon sang, je me résigna à mourir en me disant au fond de moi que je n'avais pas fini de frôler la mort car maintenant, j'étais nez à nez avec une des fameuses bêtes sauvages responsables de toutes les récentes attaques et pour lesquelles des battues étaient organisées pour les tuer.

Mais le loup ne montra aucune agressivité. Il se retourna lentement mais complètement vers moi et s'assit sur ses pattes arrières. Puis après m'avoir regardé _oserai-je dire gentiment ?_ il s'allongea et mit sa tête entre ses deux pattes avant.

C'est là, je crois que mon corps cessa carrément de m'obéir puisque je me retrouva sur les fesses, mes jambes refusant de me porter davantage. Et je me mis à pleurer de peur et d'impuissance. Je savais qu'il ne servait à rien de courir devant une bête sauvage. C'était l'erreur à ne jamais commettre. Le loup releva la tête puis doucement ses deux pattes avant avancèrent un peu, puis son arrière train puis à nouveau ses pattes avant puis encore son arrière train. Il avança encore comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à moins d'un mètre de distance de moi et reposa son museau sur ses pattes avant. J'étais extrêmement surprise. Je m'attendais à une attaque et en fait, le loup, non seulement ne se montrait pas agressif mais j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait que je n'ai pas peur de lui. Toute ce qui venait de se passer était suffisamment bizarre pour que je ne me formalise plus qu'un loup qui en temps normal m'aurait déjà bouffé se montrât gentil. Alors à travers mes larmes, je lui dis :

« Tu ne vas pas m'attaquer, alors ? »

Il releva la tête puis la secoua de gauche à droite pour me dire non. _Il comprend ce que je lui dis ?_

_Là c'étais sûr, j'étais en train de rêver. Les gens qui sont partis à LA n'apparaissent pas puis ne disparaissent pas comme par magie, les gens ne se prennent pas pour Dracula et n'apparaissent ni ne disparaissent comme par magie et les loups ne sont pas de la taille d'un cheval et sont pas censés comprendre quand on leur parle. Définitivement, je rêve._

Complètement perdue, je mis ma tête dans mes mains et me recommença à pleurer de plus belle. Je ne faisais même plus attention au danger que pouvait représenter le loup, j'étais épuisée et je ne comprenais rien à rien.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose de mouillé sur mes doigts et en les écartant devant mes yeux, je vis que le loup était en train de me léchouiller les doigts. Mon premier réflexe fut de me redresser et de laisser tomber mes mains de chaque coté de mon corps. Puis je me mis à dévisager le loup. Son regard était chaud et il me rappelait quelque chose. Il avait l'air gentil et presque inquiet pour moi, j'irai même jusqu'à dire triste de me voir pleurer. _Oui, je sais, je suis folle, j'ai besoin d'une thérapie_. En tout cas, il ne me faisait plus peur. Je ne craignais plus qu'il m'attaque et je me mis à imaginer qu'en fait il avait essayé de me protéger de la tabanée de toute à l'heure. _Quand je raconterai ça à ma famille ou à Jared, ils ne vont jamais me croire !_

Alors je fis quelque chose de complètement fou et d'irresponsable, je mis mes deux bras autour de sa grosse tête, puis posa mon front contre sa tempe et son oreille et je me suis remise à pleurer en lui disant :

« Non, tu ne vas pas m'attaquer, mais j'ai eu si peur, j'ai eu tellement peur… »

Et le loup frotta son museau contre ma joue et recommença à me léchouiller le visage et le cou comme s'il voulait me consoler. On resta comme ça quelques minutes mais j'eus l'impression que le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur moi. A coté de ce mastodonte de loup, je me sentais presque en sécurité. Puis le loup bougea sa grosse tête qu'il tourna derrière lui. Je me redressa légèrement pour regarder devant moi tout en laissant mes deux bras autour de son cou et là je vis arriver Sam Uley et Paul, tous les deux, torses nu, avec seulement un bermuda en jean qui s'avançaient en trottinant vers nous. Sam s'approcha de moi et me demanda :

« Ca va, Kim, tu n'es pas blessée ? » Je secoua la tête pour lui indiquer que non, je n'étais pas blessée mais comme si je n'avais parlé avec personne depuis des années, je tenta de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, _de manière assez incohérente je crois qu'il faut le dire_ :

« Y avait des loups géants, on aurait dit des chevaux et lui » dis-je en lui montrant le loup que je n'avais toujours pas lâché « il est resté avec moi. Mais y avait cette fille bizarre et j'ai cru qu'elle allait me mordre…Vous savez, comme Dracula, je sais c'est dingue et… et y avait Emmett aussi, mon ami, qui était censé être à L.A, et ils ont disparu et… »

Et je trouvais plus mes mots et j'essayais de rassembler et d'organiser mes pensées lorsque Sam sourit et me dit :

« Tu n'es pas familière avec nos légendes, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Hein ? _

« Heu…vaguement mais je ne vois pas trop le rapport avec… »

« Alors, il est temps que tu fasses connaissance avec nos coutumes et nos légendes » me coupa t-il. Il se tourna vers Paul et lui dit :

« Paul, raccompagne la chez Em, on vous y rejoint tout de suite »

Paul acquiesça et s'approcha de moi pour m'aider à me relever.

« Mais Paul, attend, et Jared ? Vous l'avez retrouvé…il a couru vers les animaux sauvages et depuis, je ne sais pas où il est. Et Emmett, il était bien là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Paul sourit étrangement et me répondit :

« T'inquiète, il va bien. Jared nous rejoindra chez Emily tout à l'heure. Allez viens, je te ramène »

Incapable de réfléchir plus en avant, je tentai de me lever mais mes jambes se dérobèrent sous mes pas et Paul me rattrapa de justesse avant que je ne touche le sol. Le loup se leva également et je vis qu'il était aussi grand que moi si ce n'est plus. Je leva la main vers lui et il baissa la tête pour me laisser le caresser. Je murmura :

« Merci »

Il me lécha à nouveau l'oreille puis tourna les talons et courut vers la forêt.

Je souris puis suivit docilement Paul jusqu'à la voiture.

* * *

Alors, sérieusement, ça vous a plu?


	11. Chapter 11

Les personnages de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Salut à tous,

Tout d'abord, je suis désolée pour le temps que je mets à publier mes chapitres mais en ce moment, je croule sous le boulot. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, je mets presque 2 semaines à publier un chapitre. Je sais que c'est long, je suis aussi lectrice d'un certain nombre de fanfic et je m'agace facilement lorsque les chapitres mettent du temps à arriver. Mais je vous promets que je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour maintenir ce rythme et m'y tenir.

Ensuite pour répondre à la question de Djianara à savoir "qu'est ce qu'Emmett vient faire là?" En fait, au fur et à mesure de vos commentaires j'ai eu une idée qui me fait faire revenir Emmett dans le circuit. Mais je ne sais pas encore si je peux l'introduire dans mon histoire sans la décrédibiliser donc pour l'instant il revient au cas où. Si je décide de poursuivre mon idée, sa présence est indispensable, si non, il repartira aussi sec. Je sais pas encore ce que je vais faire mais j'y travaille.

Ensuite, Raphaelle, je suis sincèrement désolée pour les fautes de temps. Je vais essayer de faire un effort pour moins en faire.

Pour finir, merci du fond coeur pour vos commentaires que vraiment j'adore et qui motivent la suite de cette histoire.

Sinon, ce chapitre est du point de vue de Jared. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Comme à chaque fois que je vous livre un chapitre, j'attends fébrileusement vos commentaires

Merci à tous et bonne lecture

A

* * *

Chapitre 11 – Légendes

JPOV

_« J'ai besoin de toi »_

Je mis toute la sincérité que j'avais dans le cœur dans cette petite phrase. Parce que là, concrètement, je paniquais. Tout le piquenique n'avait été qu'un fiasco monumental. Elle ne voulait pas de moi. Elle m'en voulait plus qu'elle ne l'avait laissé paraitre. Je n'avais plus le choix, j'étais en train de la perdre, il fallait agir vite. Alors, à situation désespérée, solution désespérée. Je lui dirais tout, toute la vérité sur les loups, les vampires, les légendes, l'imprégnation...tout. Je lui dirais tout pour qu'elle comprenne ce que je ressentais pour elle au plus profond de mon coeur, tout ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. C'était décidé, je me mettrais à nu, avec toutes les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur notre future relation. Mon coeur battait la chamade et j'essayais tant bien que mal de mettre mes idées en ordre et de rassembler tout mon courage. Son regard était presque suppliant, elle voulait que je la laisse. Je ne pouvais pas. Je pris une profonde inspiration et soudain...

Je la sentis...ou plutôt, je les sentis.

Y'en avait deux. Deux odeurs âcres, brûlantes, nauséabondes. Affreuses. Terribles. Deux saloperies de sangsues qui nous regardaient avec arrogance et envie. J'en reconnaissais une pour l'avoir traqué avec Sam la semaine dernière et que l'on avait perdu lorsqu'elle avait plongé dans l'océan pour nous échapper. L'autre, je ne la connaissais pas mais par instinct, je savais qu'il était dangereux. Instantanément, je me mis à trembler légèrement et mis mes deux mains sur les épaules de Kim, prêt à la pousser derrière moi pour la protéger en cas d'attaque.

Puis juste après, _et je crois que c'est normal_, je paniquais...un peu. _Merde, merde, merde, mon empreinte est en danger_.

Rapidement, je fis le point dans ma tête. Ils étaient deux vampires, forts par définition, rapides et mauvais. Et quelque chose me disait qu'ils n'étaient pas venus pour tailler une bavette. De mon côté, j'étais tout seul, j'étais sous forme humaine donc plus vulnérable et le plus important, j'étais accompagné de mon empreinte. Ma vie. Et elle était sacrément en danger. Il fallait à tout prix que je les occupe suffisamment longtemps pour lui permettre de se sauver rapidement. Mais pour ça, il fallait primo qu'elle m'obéisse sans discuter et surtout il fallait les prendre par surprise, donc je ne devais pas formuler à haute voix le moment où je dirais à Kim de partir. Ca leur ferait perdre que quelques secondes mais cela devrait être suffisant pour moi pour me permettre de me transformer et de les retenir un moment. Kim étant sourde, elle lirait parfaitement sur mes lèvres si je lui mimais les mots au lieu de les prononcer.

Je ne les quittais pas des yeux, prêt à anticiper le moindre de leurs mouvements. Une multitude de pensées m'assaillirent d'un coup d'un seul et je dus me concentrer pour ne pas faire une crise d'angoisse. _Et s'ils la touchaient...et s'ils lui faisaient du mal...et s'ils la tuaient..._un grondement sourd venant du fond de ma poitrine surgit menaçant et je grognais méchamment dans leur direction. Bien qu'ils fussent quand même à une certaine distance, je savais qu'ils m'entendaient grogner car de leur côté, ils ricanaient bêtement. Puis aussi distinctement que possible mais sans qu'un seul son ne sorte de ma bouche, j'expliquais à Kim que les bêtes sauvages étaient juste derrière elle, en espérant qu'elle ne se retourne pas pour les voir par elle-même. Mais Kim devait "voir" pour "entendre". Aussi, elle ne perdit pas de temps à regarder par dessus son épaule pour ne pas perdre le fil de la conversation. Mais je vis dans son regard qu'elle avait compris l'urgence et sentis le danger de la situation. Néanmoins, elle ne voulut pas partir sans moi. Si nous n'avions pas été dans une situation aussi dramatique, cela m'aurait largement réchauffé le coeur après le fiasco du piquenique de savoir qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi mais bon, je devais rester concentré. J'insistais pour qu'elle se mettre à l'abri puis soudainement j'hurlai:

"MAINTENANT"

Et je la poussai derrière moi. Je courus à la vitesse de lycanthrope en direction des deux sangsues qui s'étaient mis en position accroupie, manifestement prêts à l'affrontement. Bien entendu, je ne perdis pas une seconde, je me transformai en pleine course et arriva devant eux en l'espace d'un éclair. La première chose que je fis une fois en loup ce fut de hurler dans ma tête:

_"SAM, PAUL! AU SECOURS! KIM EST EN DANGER!"_

Mais bon, pas de bol. Personne. Y'avait personne dans ma tête. Seul contre les deux, je savais que je ne faisais pas le poids alors je me mis à hurler à la mort pendant au moins 10 bonnes secondes. _Le temps d'appeler les renforts, quoi!_

Mais, si ces secondes m'avaient permis de demander de l'aide, elles avaient été aussi fatales pour la sécurité de Kim. En effet, la petite blondasse ne perdit pas de temps et fonça en direction de mon empreinte. Je tentai de lui courir après pour la retenir mais je fus stoppé net par l'autre pourriture qui se planta devant moi et dans lequel je rentrai avec force. Sous l'effet du choc, nous avons été projetés tous les deux à quelques mètres de distance l'un de l'autre mais le mal était fait. De là où j'étais, je voyais parfaitement que la vampirette s'était immobilisée devant Kim et lui bloquait le passage jusqu'à la voiture.

Je paniquai. Grave. _Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux_...hurlai-je dans ma tête. Je me relevai prestement et grognai encore plus méchament. Le vampire devant moi qui s'était remit debout me contemplait avec un rictus de satisfaction et de moquerie qui commençait doucement à me chauffer. Son but était évident. M'empêcher de passer et de sauver mon empreinte.

Heureusement, la cavalerie se manifesta. _Merci les gars_.

_"Jared, t'es où? qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" _entendis-je Paul dans ma tête. Imperceptiblement, je soupirai de soulagement mais mon regard passait alternativement et rapidement de la sangsue qui me bloquait le passage à celle qui retenait Kim. _Elle va la mordre, nom de Dieu!_

"_A la plage! Vite, grouillez vous, elle va mordre Kim_!" et je montrais à Paul et Sam les images de la vampirette dont les crocs s'approchaient dangereusement du cou de l'amour de ma vie. Je trépignais et faisais tout ce qui était désespérement en mon pouvoir pour passer la barrière de sangsue qui se dressait devant moi. Mais à chaque nouvelle tentative que je faisais pour rejoindre Kim, il me repoussait. Je fus complètement à l'agonie lorsque j'entendis Kim m'appeler pour que j'aille l'aider. Mon coeur se serra, ma frustration grandit d'un coup d'un seul et je tentai encore une fois de passer en sautant directement sur vampire boy, toutes griffes et tous crocs dehors.

Au moment même où j'aperçus Sam et Paul arriver vers moi _ ce qui distraya un instant l'autre pénible _ je vis avec surprise la blondasse voler dans les airs pour retomber bien 10 mètres plus loin dans les arbres. Ca s'était passé très vite, en un éclair. Une nouvelle odeur âcre vint me brûler la gorge mais cette fois ci, je lui en fus gré. Le pseudo ami de Kim, Cullen, se tenait devant elle et formait un écran protecteur entre blondasse et Kim. Je ne savais pas si je devais être content ou pas de le voir rappliquer celui là mais pour l'instant, sans réfléchir plus que ça, je laissais l'autre sangsue à mes potes et je courus à toutes jambes pour protéger ma Kim de toutes ces menaces potentielles.

Il me vit arriver et me fit un signe de tête puis il se mit en position d'attaque envers la vampirette. Kim l'appela mais il ignora son appel et resta les yeux rivés sur sa congénère _si je puis dire_. Concrètement, il n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Il était sur nos terres mais bon... grace à lui, Kim n'avait pas été blessée. Je n'allais pas faire trop mon chiant bien que...pour être totalement honnête, ça me plaisait pas du tout qu'il soit revenu. Mais bon, chaque chose en son temps, primo la vampirette, secundo Kim et tertio, on verra ce qu'on fera pour le Cullen.

La sangsue se releva doucement puis nous regarda attentivement. Semblant comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas bouffer Kim aujourd'hui et que vraisemblablement elle ne s'en sortirait pas, elle déguerpit à toutes jambes à la vitesse grand V mais elle fut vite talonnée de près par Cullen qui disparut à son tour pour la poursuivre. Sam et Paul arrivèrent sur mon coté droit et Sam me dit:

_"Reste avec Kim. Le vampire s'est carapaté dans la flotte. On l'a perdu. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il revienne de suite mais on ne sait jamais. Nous on s'occupe des autres"_

_"D'accord_"

Et ils partirent comme des flèches à la poursuite de Blondie. Je restais aux aguets un moment et lorsque je les perdis de vue complètement, je me retournais lentement vers Kim. La pauvre, elle tremblait de tous ses membres, ses joues étaient baignées de larmes; elle avait manifestement eu très peur. Et vu comment elle me regardait, avec un regard de terreur dans les yeux, j'en conclus qu'elle devait probablement avoir encore peur de moi étant donné que je faisais quatre fois sa taille. Ca me désolait de la voir comme ça. Lentement, je m'assis puis m'allongea pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas hostile. Et là, elle se laissa choir littéralement par terre et se mit à pleurer.

_Oh non, bébé, pleure pas...je ne te ferai pas de mal, je te le promets... _ne cessais-je de lui répéter dans ma tête. Ok ça servait à rien, en plus elle est sourde mais ça me faisait mal de la voir comme ça. Alors tout doucement et très progressivement, je me rapprochais d'elle. Elle me regarda étrangement puis me dit avec pleins de trémolos dans la voix:

"Tu vas pas m'attaquer, alors?"

Mais bien sur que non! Quelle idée! Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite plusieurs fois pour bien lui montrer que je n'étais pas dangereux. Mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté car elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle en se couvrant le visage avec ses mains. C'était trop pour moi. Mon coeur débordait, j'en pouvais plus de la voir si malheureuse, alors je m'approchai doucement et lui léchouilla les mains. Elle eut un réflexe de surprise, de retrait mêlé de crainte. _Normal. Un loup géant vient vous léchouiller les mains. Ca surprend et ça fait peur, c'est normal_! Mais après, elle fit quelque chose qui fit exploser mon coeur dans ma poitrine et m'a fait voir des étoiles. Elle mit ses deux bras autour de mon cou, me serra contre elle et pleura encore un peu plus en me disant:

"Non, tu vas pas m'attaquer, mais j'ai eu peur, j'ai eu tellement peur..."

Et moi, en même temps, j'étais triste de la voir pleurer et fou de joie d'être si proche d'elle. Quelque part, elle me serrait dans ses bras et même si c'était sous ma forme de loup, ça n'était pas rien. Et ce fut plus fort que moi, je ne pus m'en empêcher, je lui fis pleins de bisous baveux de loup, partout, partout sur son visage, sur son cou, partout où j'avais un brin de peau que je pouvais atteindre.

J'entendis Paul insinuer ironiquement dans ma tête:

_"Et ben, mon salaud, on s'prend du bon temps? Ta mère t'a jamais dit que ce n'était pas bien de profiter de la détresse des gens?"_

_"Va te faire foutre, Paul!"_ lui répondis-je très intelligemment et avec le sourire. J'avais l'occasion d'être proche de mon empreinte, j'allais certainement pas laisser passer ma chance. Au moins, elle m'aimait bien... en tout cas, en loup. Et pour moi, c'était déjà ça, c'était déjà un pas positif de fait. Alors malgré tout ce qui venait de se passer, pendant ce court instant, j'étais heureux. Et puis j'entendis Sam rigoler légèrement puis penser:

_"On eu la blondasse. Et Cullen est rentré chez lui mais il nous a avertit qu'il souhaitait parler avec Kim avant de repartir complètement. On en rediscutera. On arrive vers toi."_

Je grognai légèrement. Il était revenu pour elle. C'était pas bon pour moi, ça, me dis-je tout en continuant à embrasser mon empreinte. Puis contraint et forcé, je relevais la tête à l'approche de mes compères. Sam s'approcha le premier pour demander à Kim si elle était blessée puis devant son état passablement désorienté, ordonna à Paul de la ramener chez Emily. Après un dernier petit bisou et une entière satisfaction de constater qu'elle avait demandé où je pouvais bien être, je me dirigea vers la forêt pour me changer et une petite demie heure plus tard, Sam et moi arrivèrent chez Emily.

Accueillante et gentille comme elle l'était, Emily avait installée Kim sur le canapé du salon avec une couverture sur ses épaules et un chocolat chaud fumant dans les mains. Elle avait cessé de pleurer et paraissait avoir retrouvé quelques couleurs sur son visage mais semblait néanmoins épuisée. Elle ne m'entendit pas arriver et je profitais de ce moment pour la regarder attentivement. _Qu'est ce qu'elle était belle!_ Je réalisai soudain que mon avenir avec Kim allait se jouer maintenant. Si elle acceptait les explications que j'allais lui donner, j'avais une chance, sinon, ce serait compliqué d'etre avec mon empreinte si elle me prenait pour un taré affabulateur. Finalement, comme si elle avait senti ma présence, elle tourna la tête vers moi et lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, elle sursauta légèrement de surprise, soupira de soulagement, me sourit puis me dis d'une traite:

"Jared! J'ai eu tellement peur! Où étais-tu passé? T'es pas blessé? Tu ne vas jamais me croire! J'ai vu les bêtes sauvages! Ce sont des loups...géants en fait ou en tout cas, génétiquement modifiés... C'est pas possible autrement... Mais ils ne m'ont pas attaqués...euh...curieusement...y'en a même un qui est resté avec moi à me faire des léchouilles. En fait, y avait cette fille bizarre..." et elle s'arrêta net tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils comme si elle ne savait pas comment mettre des mots sur la bizarrerie dont elle avait été le témoin privilégié.

Je pris une profonde inspiration puis m'approcha d'elle et m'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Je ne savais pas trop comment lui dire mais je savais que je ne pouvais plus trop reculer. Je la regardai droit dans les yeux avec toute la sincérité dont j'étais capable et m'appretais à dire quelque chose mais aucune parole ne put sortir de ma bouche. Elle me regardait avec tellement d'intensité que je me rendais compte que je perdais complètement mes moyens. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on resta comme ça assis l'un à coté de l'autre à se regarder intensément mais finalement, j'entendis le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui claqua légèrement et cela me sortit de ma transe. Je me passa la main dans les cheveux pour reprendre un peu contenance, respira un bon coup puis je lui dis:

"Kim, qu'est ce que tu sais de nos légendes?" Elle haussa légèrement les sourcils de surprise mais sembla réfléchir un instant puis répondit:

"Pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que les légendes Quileutes ont à voir avec la folledingue qui a voulu me mordre tout à l'heure et les bêtes sauvages?"

Je sentais sa confusion et j'allais bredouiller une explication quand j'entendis Sam revenir dans le salon accompagné de Billy Black. Ouf, je soupirai. Je n'avais même pas vu que Sam, Paul et Emily avaient quitté la pièce et je fus sacrément content de les voir arriver me filer un petit coup de main. Parce que je reconnais que coté légendes, je n'étais pas super au point et si j'avais appris quelque chose au contact de Kim, c'était qu'avec elle, il valait mieux être précis et pas lui conter fleurette. Si ça venait d'un Ancien de la communauté, ça passerait surement mieux que si ça venait de moi. C'est donc avec soulagement que je vis arriver Billy, le spécialiste ès légendes, qui se chargea de lui expliquer gentiment tout son héritage Quileute. Il lui parla essentiellement des guerriers-loups, des vampires, de la légende de Taha Aki et un peu de la Troisième Epouse mais il ne s'attarda pas sur l'imprégnation. Il se borna à expliquer que les loups avaient la faculté de pouvoir repérer et connaitre leurs âmes soeurs. Mais c'était tout. Grosso modo, c'était à moi de lui faire comprendre que je l'avais imprégné. _Cool! Après tout, c'était mon empreinte, c'était normal que ce soit à moi de me taper le plus dur!_

Au début, j'étais particulièrement attentif à la moindre réaction possible que pouvait refléter le beau visage de Kim. Elle semblait concentrée et intéressée par tout ce que lui contait Billy. Puis petit à petit, je me mis à penser à ce que serait mon avenir avec Kim si elle m'acceptait tel que j'étais ou si au contraire elle décidait de ne pas vouloir de cette vie particulière et fantastique. Perdu dans mes pensées, je réalisai après un certain temps que Billy avait cessé de parlé et que tout autour de moi, il y avait un véritable silence. Lourd. Pesant. Qui présageait rien de bon. Je tournai mon regard vers Kim et je vis sur son visage qu'elle avait plus ou moins percuté. Et que manifestement elle avait du mal à y croire. Je fermai les yeux car au fond de moi, je savais ce qu'il allait arriver et c'était avec appréhension que je l'entendis murmurer:

"Est-ce que je dois comprendre que vous êtes en train de me dire que j'ai rencontré un vampire et que les loups qui étaient là étaient en réalité des guerriers-loups Quileutes?"

Je devinai que Billy avait dû acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Je pouvais sentir la tension dans le silence qui suivit et j'attendis avec encore un peu plus d'appréhension la réaction de Kim qui ne se fit pas attendre.

Car ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Et c'est à mon grand désespoir que je l'entendis éclater de rire puis après avoir repris ses esprits dire:

"Mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi cette histoire..."

* * *

Alors, sérieusement, ça vous a plu?.


	12. Chapter 12

Les personnages de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Salut à tous,

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. On avance, on avance...Mais c'est pas encore fini.

Comme d'habitude, un grand grand merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui prennent le temps de me mettre un commentaire. Je vous adore. Merci.

Ensuite, Raphaelle, je suis sincèrement désolée, je t'ai confondue avec Morganedu56. Alors je recommence mon epitaphe : Morganedu56, je suis désolée pour les fautes de temps, je ferai un effort pour corriger ça. C'est promis.

Sinon, ce chapitre est du point de vue de Kim. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Allez après avoir lu ce chapitre, donnez moi votre avis.

Merci à tous et bonne lecture

A

* * *

Chapitre 12 – Rêve ou réalité

KPOV

_« Mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi cette histoire ! »_

Et je me remis à rire de plus belle. Des vampires ! En plein jour, en plus ! Des loups garous, en plein jour aussi et sans pleine lune ! Ils me prenaient pour qui ? Une débile mentale ou quoi ? C'était curieux quand même, ils étaient en train de me faire une blague et aucun d'entre eux semblaient trouver ça drôle. Ils avaient l'air tous super sérieux. D'un autre côté, je connaissais la réputation du père de Jacob dans la réserve et je trouvais étrange que lui et Sam Uley puissent participer à la blague à deux sous que venaient de me faire Paul et Jared. J'avais raison de méfier de ces deux là ! Ils avaient beau faire, beau dire, je savais bien qu'ils préparaient un coup tordu derrière leur comportement bizarre, tout à coup si avenant à mon endroit. J'm'en doutais. J'avais eu raison de garder mes distances et de rester sur mes gardes. Finalement, après avoir essuyé les larmes que j'avais dans les yeux à force de rire, je leur dis :

« Vraiment pas de chance qu'à ce moment là, j'n'avais ni mon crucifix, ni mon eau bénite, ni mon collier en têtes d'ail ni d'ailleurs mon 367 Magnum avec mes balles en argent. T'aurais dû me prévenir, Jared, qu'on partait à la chasse aux vampires, j'aurais été équipée. Et puis c'est dommage, on a raté Buffy ! Zut, c'est ballot ça !»

Et j'éclatai de rire à nouveau. Nom d'un chien, c'était trop drôle. Mais définitivement, leur réaction ne cadrait pas avec le reste. Jared avait la tête dans ses mains, Paul faisait la moue comme si ce que je disais lui semblait complètement loufoque. Je n'étais pas tombée dans leur panneau alors du coup, pour eux, c'était sûr, c'était tout de suite moins amusant. D'un autre coté, Sam, Emily et Billy me regardaient avec un léger sourire en coin comme s'ils trouvaient cocasse mais pas forcément surprenante ma réaction.

Finalement, Sam attira mon attention et me dit calmement :

« N'as-tu pas ressenti à quel point son corps était froid lorsqu'elle t'a maintenue avant même de te mordre ? N'as-tu pas trouvé étrange qu'elle fasse une chute vertigineuse contre des arbres et qu'elle se relève sans la moindre égratignure puis disparaisse d'un coup ? »

Ouais, ce n'était pas faux. C'était sûr, c'était carrément étrange mais pas forcément impossible.

« Ok, je reconnais que c'est bizarre mais bon…_des vampires_ ! Ca n'existe pas les vampires. Ce sont des mythes, racontés pour expliquer l'inexplicable. Ce qu'on n'arrivait pas à comprendre à une époque reculée, on lui collait une explication irrationnelle, surnaturelle. Les vampires, les loups-garous, les sorcières et les nains de jardins…ça n'existe pas ! Ne me racontez pas d'histoires. Et ce n'est pas parce que cette fille est à moitié folledingue que ça fait d'elle un vampire. D'ailleurs, on ne devrait pas appeler le Shérif ? Elle s'est peut être échappée d'un asile d'aliénés et… »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle a été neutralisée »

_Ah oui ? Ca veut dire quoi 'elle a été neutralisée' par qui ? et pourquoi _? Je n'eus pas le temps de formaliser mon objection lorsque je vis sur ses lèvres que Sam parlait à nouveau. Je me concentrais sur ses lèvres et lut :

« Et les loups alors ? Est-ce que tu trouves qu'ils ressemblent à des loups normaux ? »

Là, aussi, fallait reconnaitre, qu'ils étaient hors normes mais bon, on faisait bien des fruits et des légumes génétiquement modifiés, ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié qu'un scientifique taré ait réussi à trouver un moyen de modifier génétiquement des animaux. On a bien cloné Dolly !

« Non, mais si ça se trouve, ce sont des loups expérimentaux…génétiquement modifiés…ou alors c'est une race de loups rare, encore inconnue ou très peu connue qui ne vit que dans la Péninsule Olympique. On connait pas toutes les espèces animales qui peuplent la planète ! »

C'était vrai quoi ! C'était bizarre mais pas impossible. C'était en tout cas vachement plus rationnel que des loups-garous et des vampires, _vous êtes d'accord avec moi, quand même ?_ Je ne suis tout de même pas crédule au point d'avaler des couleuvres de vampires et de loups-garous.

Billy soupira légèrement puis me dit :

« Très bien Kim, tu peux croire ce que tu veux, mais fait quelque chose pour moi tu veux bien ? »

J'acquiesçai automatiquement car, en réalité, il était impressionnant ce type là. Il dégageait une telle force et une telle sagesse c'était presque difficile même d'imaginer qu'il puisse penser que les vampires et les loups-garous existaient pour de vrai. En même temps, il était garant avec quelques autres Anciens du patrimoine de notre culture Quileute alors c'était plutôt normal qu'il parle de nos légendes avec respect. Mais bon, ce n'était _que_ des légendes et fallait pas trop l'oublier non plus. Et c'était fou que des mecs comme Sam, Paul ou Jared puissent donner foi à ces balivernes. Respecter nos légendes et savoir d'où l'on venait c'était une chose, croire que les vampires et les loups-garous existaient réellement c'en était une autre et là, franchement, c'était carrément débile. Néanmoins, sous la force de son regard chaud et bienveillant, je ne pus faire rien d'autre qu'acquiescer poliment.

« Réfléchit bien à toutes nos légendes. Penses-y avec ouverture d'esprit. Relie les points entre eux. Et si tu as la moindre question, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre »

Ok, je pouvais faire ça… réfléchir ça c'était dans mes cordes. Et rigoler car franchement toute la deuxième partie de cette histoire me faisait mourir de rire. _Mine de rien si tu pars par là, la journée avait été complètement loufoque. Primo, Jared m'a dit qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre puis les bêtes sauvages avaient fait leur apparition et j'avais manqué de me faire tuer par une cinglée pour finalement écouter nos légendes qui me laisseraient à penser que je vivais dans un monde surnaturel. Fallait avouer que c'était comique quand même, non ?_

« Jared va te raccompagner chez toi. Essaye de te reposer. Que tu y crois ou pas, tu as vécu des moments difficiles. Chacun de nous ici est là pour toi, si tu en ressens le besoin »

« Euh… d'accord. Merci » répondis-je un peu gênée. C'était très gentil de leur part d'être si disponible pour moi mais en même temps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que ce n'était pas demain la veille que je viendrais jusqu'à eux pour qu'on cause vampire. Je posai la tasse de chocolat sur la petite table, fis glisser la couverture de mes épaules qui retomba doucement sur le canapé puis je me levai. Tout le monde me regardait comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre, sauf Jared qui avait toujours la tête dans ses mains et semblait comme abattu. Finalement, il releva brusquement la tête en regardant Sam. Il avait du lui dire quelque chose qui l'avait sorti de sa transe car il secoua la tête de haut en bas puis me regarda, me fit un petit sourire et se dirigea vers la sortie. En me passant devant, il me dit :

« Allez, en route »

C'était pour le moins catégorique. Je le suivis donc docilement.

Bref en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, on était arrivé chez moi et Jared coupa le moteur. Puis, il regarda droit devant lui sans dire un mot. Déjà qu'il avait strictement rien dit du trajet mais là ça faisait carrément sinistre. Je me demandais du coup s'il ne m'en voulait pas un peu pour je ne savais pas trop quoi. Avec lui, c'était difficile de savoir quand il était sérieux ou quand il se payait ma tête et depuis le début de la journée, je ne parvenais pas à me faire une idée. Au bout d'un instant durant lequel on resta immobile dans la voiture et pendant lequel il ne m'adressa ni la parole ni ne me gratifia d'un seul et simple regard, j'ouvris finalement la portière et sortis sans dire un mot, moi non plus, et en claquant la porte. Je courus jusqu'à chez moi et alla directement dans ma chambre sans même me préoccuper de savoir si Jared était toujours assis immobile dans sa voiture ou s'il était reparti. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et ferma les yeux.

Pourquoi me sentais-je si mal ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas parlé pendant le trajet ? Ca m'irritait, ça. Il m'invite pour un piquenique, me dit qu'il a besoin de moi, je me fais attaquer par une cinglée, me trouve nez à nez avec des loups monstrueux et comme explication, il trouve rien de mieux que de me raconter des légendes sur les vampires et après silence radio. Rien. Nada. Pas un mot. Et ça m'énervait. Son attitude m'énervait, j'avais envie de le baffer. Mais le pire c'est que je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'y accordais autant d'importance. Qu'est ce que ça pouvais me foutre Jared et ses états d'âme ? Franchement ? Ce n'est pas comme si on avait été des amis de longue date entre lesquels tout à coup il y avait comme un froid !

Je soupirai de frustration. _Mais oui, bien sur_ ! _Une illumination…_Voilà, c'était ça qu'il fallait que je fasse… Je me levai brusquement et alla jusqu'à mon ordinateur. Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net. Je devais contacter Emmett.

J'allumais donc mon portable et une fois connectée, je mis un mail à Emmett pour lui raconter primo tout ce qui s'était passé excepté le passage sur les vampires et les loups garous_ je ne voulais pas trop qu'il pense que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien à cause de mes fréquentations tordues_ et secundo, je lui dis que je savais qu'il avait été présent sur le parking de la plage ce matin, que je l'avais vu très distinctement et que je voulais qu'on se voie pour parler.

Au bout d'une heure, alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu, je cherchai sur internet l'adresse de la famille Cullen. Une fois trouvée, je descendis à la cuisine et dis à mes parents que je partais faire un tour de vélo. Il était presque 17h et mon père me demanda de ne pas trop m'éloigner. Bien sûr, je le lui promis sans réellement lui dire où j'allais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète inutilement…ou plus vraisemblablement, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'interdise d'y aller. Je prie donc ma bicyclette dans le garage et partie en direction de la maison des Cullen. Si Emmett avait été présent aujourd'hui, alors il devait probablement être chez lui à cette heure. Après tout, ils n'étaient partis que depuis 2 jours, leur maison n'avait peut être pas encore été vendue.

Le jour s'assombrissait petit à petit mais ça ne me préoccupait pas pour l'instant. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : voir si Emmett était bien là et si non, je devrais de toute évidence m'interroger sur ma santé mentale. La maison des Cullen n'était pas facile d'accès et je dus prendre un chemin qui passait à travers les bois pour l'atteindre. Tout était calme et il n'y avait aucune lumière. Je posai mon vélo contre la porte du garage, me dirigeais lentement vers la porte d'entrée puis sonnai. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de peureux mais cette immense maison sombre dans l'obscurité qui avançait me filait un peu la trouille. Je regardais de droite à gauche rapidement et fut entièrement surprise lorsqu'un homme, grand, noir, de type rasta avec de longues dread locks m'ouvrit la porte avec un sourire oblique. Tout comme cet après midi avec la blonde, ma sirène d'alarme interne retentit avec force. Mais sans me démonter, je lui demandais poliment en essayant de calmer le tremblement de ma voix :

« Bonsoir, je souhaiterai parler à Emmett Cullen, s'il vous plait »

Il me regardait en souriant mais son sourire avec quelque chose de carnassier. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur étrange, un rouge brun, la même couleur que ceux de la fille qui avait voulu me mordre. Tout doucement, l'idée même saugrenue que les vampires pouvaient exister s'insinua dans mon esprit. Ce type ne me disait rien qui vaille et je commençais à regretter de n'avoir pas informé mes parents de l'endroit où je me rendais. Et surtout, mais où pouvait bien être Emmett ? Finalement, le rasta me répondit :

« Emmett ? Je ne l'ai pas vu. Voulez-vous l'attendre à l'intérieur ? » Son ton semblait poli, affable mais il me fixait avec une telle intensité que je frissonnai sous son regard. Il m'indiqua d'un geste de la main l'intérieur de la maison et s'effaça légèrement pour me laisser passer. J'essayais autant que possible de contrôler ma peur irrationnelle de cet homme et, en y mettant toute l'assurance dont j'étais capable, je répondis :

« Euh…, non merci, je repasserai une autre fois. Humm…au revoir » et je me retournai prestement pour partir lorsqu'il me retint par le bras. _Sa main était glacée…comme celle de la fille_. Je tentai tant bien que mal de me libérer de son emprise mais sa poigne était d'acier et je me mis à lui hurler de me lâcher lorsqu'il se mit à rire et me répondit, amusé :

« Oh, non, quelle folie ! Je ne rejette jamais un si appétissant diner, surtout si celui-ci est livré à domicile » et lorsqu'il ricana, je les vis. _Deux canines, pointues, aiguisées…_ De deux choses l'une, soit j'étais dans la quatrième dimension et les vampires existaient vraiment soit j'étais en train de rêver mais si c'était un rêve, il était sacrément vivant. Je paniquai. Et j'hurlai le premier nom qui me vint l'esprit :

« JARED, AU SECOURS ! »

_Pourquoi lui ?_ Allez savoir, mais franchement, cette journée ayant la note la plus élevée sur mon bizarromètre, j'en étais plus à me poser ce genre de questions. J'étais en proie à une peur panique. Ma tête tournait et me faisait mal. Je n'arrivais pas à concevoir ce qui était en train de se passer. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Je perdis complètement pied jusqu'à ce que les ténèbres envahissent entièrement mon cerveau. Je lâchai complètement prise. Je ne voyais plus, ne sentais plus…

Le black out total.

* * *

Lorsque je revins à moi, je me rendis compte que j'étais allongée sur un canapé qui n'était pas le mien, une couverture me recouvrait le corps au trois quart, du feu brûlait dans la cheminée et une douce sensation de chaleur m'enveloppait. Je bougeai légèrement et fut surprise de constater que je ne ressentais aucune douleur…nulle part. Je n'étais donc pas blessée. Inconsciemment, je posa ma main sur mon cou comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de morsure. _Et en fait, il n'y en avait pas_.

Je me redressai d'un coup, mon cœur battait la chamade. _Où étais le rasta_ _?_ Je regardai partout autour de moi, en fixant intensément l'obscurité et finalement, mon regard se fixa sur l'homme assis dans le fauteuil en face du canapé. Et inconsciemment, je souris.

_Emmett…_

_Je n'étais pas cinglée ! Il était là. Il avait donc bien été présent sur le parking de la plage… mais il avait disparu…comme la fille_. Mon sourire se figea. Avec tout ce qui m'étais arrivé aujourd'hui, je commençais à réaliser certaines choses, _à connecter les points_ comme disait Billy Black. Emmett avait la peau pâle, des yeux…_oui bon d'accord, pas rouge_s mais d'une couleur jamais vue, sa main était glacée lorsque je la lui avais serrée la seule et unique fois où l'on s'était parlé. Aujourd'hui, j'avais rencontré deux personnes dont les corps étaient glacés, dont la peau était pâle dont les yeux étaient rouges sang…_sang…Vampires !_

_Se pouvait-il que toute cette histoire soit réelle ? Est-ce que j'étais en train de rêver ou est-ce qu'il me fallait accepter que des créatures folkloriques et légendaires aient une réelle existence physique ? Ou peut-être tout simplement que j'étais folle à lier._

Mais si Emmett était un vampire, pourquoi lui ne m'avait-il pas attaqué ? Il en avait pourtant eu largement l'occasion et le temps. Et pourquoi ses yeux n'étaient-ils pas rouges ? Pourquoi se baladait-il en pleine journée ? Les vampires n'étaient-ils pas censés être des créatures de la nuit ? _Ok, stop, ma tête recommençait à me faire mal_. Emmett se leva doucement et s'approcha de moi. Instinctivement, je me recroquevillai un peu plus dans le canapé comme si j'avais peur qu'il ne m'attaque. Il comprit parfaitement ma réaction car il me dit en levant ses deux mains vers moi en signe d'apaisement :

« Hey Kim, n'aie pas peur. Je ne te ferai rien. Ca va ? » Il avait toujours une attitude calme et était vraiment gentil avec moi. J'acquiesçai incapable de parler car une boule d'émotion était coincée dans ma gorge et mes yeux commencèrent à se mouiller. Il s'assit prudemment sur le rebord du canapé et doucement il me dit :

« Ca va aller, respire » Mes larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur mes joues et j'essayais de respirer mais je n'y arrivais pas. Finalement, entre deux sanglots, je lui dis :

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que c'était…c'était…un…»

« Un vampire ? » Je le regardais ébahie de stupeur. _Le doute m'était-il toujours permis ?_

Il soupira puis répondit :

« Oui, c'en était un. Et la fille qui t'a attaqué cet après midi aussi. Mais les Quileutes t'ont déjà tout raconté, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui mais c'était rien que des légendes… et toi ? est-ce que tu… » je ne pus formuler ma phrase. Tout en moi rejetait cette idée. Mon ami, le seul que je ne m'étais jamais fait depuis que j'étais arrivée à Forks ne pouvait pas être un vampire.

Il acquiesça doucement.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible…mais… tu ne m'as pas attaqué dans la forêt, tu aurais pu. Tu es... gentil avec moi, alors pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas…je… »

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche refusant d'accepter ce qui finalement semblait être l'évidence. Il n'était pas comme les deux autres, je n'y comprenais rien. Je continuai à pleurer mais ma crise de sanglots s'était apaisée lorsque nous avions commencé à discuter.

« Ma famille et moi, nous ne nous nourrissons pas de sang humain, voilà pourquoi nous n'avons pas les yeux rouges comme Laurent que tu as vu tout à l'heure ou la fille vampire de tout à l'heure »

_Ah ? Ok_. Je ne savais plus quoi dire et pourtant j'avais des millions de questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. Mais très curieusement, je ne parvenais pas à les formuler convenablement alors je gardai le silence. Puis, le besoin de comprendre repris le dessus et je lui demandais:

"Pourquoi es tu là?"

Il inspira profondément, me sourit gentiment puis me répondit :

"Je voulais te dire au revoir. Je t'ai laissé une lettre mais malgré tout, je voulais te voir en personne"

J'acquiesçai et au fond de moi une vague de chaleur me submergea. C'était sûrement ce qu'on devait ressentir lorsqu'on avait un vrai ami qui s'inquiétait pour nous, qui était revenu pour dire au revoir lorsqu'il n'avait pu le faire avant de partir. _Se pouvait-il réellement qu'Emmett puisse être un vampire? _Perdue dans mes pensées, je fus sortie de ma transe lorsqu'il attira mon attention au bout d'un petit moment pour dire :

« J'ai appelé les loups lorsque tu étais inconsciente, ils ne vont pas tarder. Ils vont venir te chercher pour te ramener à la réserve… »

_Les loups ? Ah oui, les guerriers Quileutes, les protecteurs de la réserve. D'accord. _

« …en attendant, essaie de te reposer »

J'acquiesçai sans vraiment savoir ce que je disais, j'étais vraiment perdue. Je ramenai mes jambes contre ma poitrine, mis mes bras autour de mes genoux et posa ma tête dessus. Je ne cessais de me répéter que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar et que j'allais me réveiller mais chaque fois que je levai les yeux vers Emmett, je le voyais me regarder en souriant. Il était retourné s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du canapé. On ne se parlait pas, on restait dans ce silence dont j'avais grand besoin pour réfléchir et rassembler mes pensées. Puis soudain il détourna son regard vers la porte d'entrée et automatiquement je levai la tête pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. _Etait-ce le vampire rasta de tout à l'heure ? Ou bien les guerriers Quileutes ?_ Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent légèrement et Emmett se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte tout en me disant :

« Calme toi, tout va bien, ce sont les loups »

Je savais pas trop si ça allait me calmer de savoir que j'allais repartir avec des loups géants mais manifestement, mon expérience avec les loups avaient été moins traumatisante qu'avec les vampires et si désormais j'accordais du crédit au récit de Billy Black, alors les loups ne me feraient pas de mal. Enfin, je l'espérais du moins…pour être totalement franche, je ne savais plus trop ce que je voulais excepté rentrer chez moi saine et sauve, me coucher et effacer définitivement cette journée de ma mémoire. Un peu anxieuse de voir les loups traverser la porte d'entrée, je me redressai pour mieux voir et mon regard plongea directement dans les yeux inquiets de Sam Uley et derrière lui suivaient, le visage fermé et carrément hostile,…Paul et… Jared.

_Les guerriers Quileutes…_

_Les guerriers Quileutes?_

_Jared ? Un loup ?_

_Oh mon Dieu !_

* * *

Bon, je l'ai beaucoup bossé ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira...


	13. Chapter 13

Les personnages de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Salut,

Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser. Encore. Vous allez dire que c'est une habitude mais bon, je vous ai induit en erreur. Enfin certains d'entre vous. J'ai répondu à des personnes qui m'ont mis des commentaires en leur disant que le prochain chapitre serait du point de vue de Jared. En fait, non. Ce sera le point de vue de Paul. Pourquoi? Parce que ça m'a semblé etre le bon moment pour lui pour parler à Kim.

Ce chapitre est une sorte d'intermédiaire car mes chers amis, nous approchons de la fin. Si je reste fidèle à mon histoire, il ne devrait rester que deux ou trois chapitres et tous orientés sur l'imprégnation et ses conséquences.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires dont, comme vous commencez à le savoir, je suis complètement accro.

Encore une fois, désolée pour le temps de publication, j'ai encore un planning bien chargé pour la fin octobre mais ça devrait s'améliorer en novembre, ça devrait etre mieux coté publication.

Donc, ce chapitre est du point de Paul.

Si ça vous plait, ne vous retenez surtout pas, appuyer sur le bouton review. Je compte sur vous.

Merci à tous et bonne lecture

A

* * *

Chapitre 13 – Incertitudes

Paul POV

Ca faisait trois jours. Trois jours qu'on ne l'avait pas vu en classe. Trois jours qu'on était sans nouvelles. Et ce n'était pas faute pour Jared d'avoir campé toutes les nuits sous ses fenêtres pour essayer de l'apercevoir. Il entendait les battements de son cœur et était déjà rassuré sur ce point. Elle était en vie. Mais il entendait également les cris qu'elle poussait la nuit. Ses rêves étaient peuplés de cauchemars. Depuis le fiasco de dimanche, c'était silence radio. On commençait à s'inquiéter réellement. Et pas seulement Jared, moi aussi.

Nom d'un chien, cette journée ! Depuis trois jours, je la revivais tous les jours à travers les pensées de mon ami et toutes les nuits dans mes rêves. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose. Jared surexcité car enfin, il allait passer du temps avec son empreinte. L'arrivée des deux sangsues, la panique de Jared et sa terreur lorsqu'il repensait à quel point Kim avait été à deux doigts de se faire mordre. Sa détresse lorsqu'il l'avait entendu rire de nos légendes et constaté qu'elle ne prêtait pas foi à ce que nous étions, à notre existence. Sa profonde douleur lorsqu'il l'avait raccompagné chez elle sans avoir pu prononcer un mot de peur de s'effondrer car il comprenait qu'elle n'accepterait jamais d'être son empreinte. Et finalement sa haine et sa jalousie des vampires et de Emmett en particulier qui arrivait plus facilement à atteindre le cœur de Kim.

Quand je repensai à l'attaque de ce dimanche après-midi, je me disais que c'était quand même étrange. Jamais les vampires n'étaient venus si près dans nos terres. Oui, c'était vraiment curieux. Aux dires de Sam, les vampires de passage comme eux ne restaient pas longtemps dès qu'ils savaient que des loups garous protégeaient le coin. A moins d'être suicidaires, ces vampires-là ne faisaient pas de vieux os et allaient voir un peu plus loin s'ils ne pouvaient pas emmerder quelqu'un d'autre. Mais là, ça faisait deux fois qu'on avait reniflé leur odeur putride et on avait coursé la blondasse deux fois en à peine une semaine de temps. Bon, la deuxième lui fut fatale mais jamais on aurait pensé qu'après notre première rencontre, elle aurait remis le couvert. Et pourtant elle l'avait fait et elle n'était pas seule. Y avait le mec maintenant. Pour peu qu'ils étaient ensemble et il allait vouloir se venger. Notre surveillance de Kim dépassait le cadre de l'imprégnation de Jared. Sam avait l'air de penser que la sangsue allait s'en prendre à Kim pour nous faire payer le prix fort de la mort de sa compagne. Néanmoins on était sûr de rien. Si ça se trouvait, il avait tellement eu les chocottes qu'il n'allait pas ramener son cul dans le coin avant longtemps.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'on était sur le qui-vive mais qu'on aurait réellement aimé pouvoir la voir et lui parler. Une surveillance rapprochée est bien plus facile à mettre en place si la personne à protéger à des contacts avec ses protecteurs. Mais dans notre cas, malheureusement… rien. Elle n'avait pas réapparu depuis qu'on l'avait ramené chez elle ce dimanche soir.

_Aussi fallait le dire, elle cherchait les emmerdes !_ Elle était allée seule, en vélo, le soir, chez les Cullen qui entre nous soit dit avaient quitté la région. Je vous rappelle qu'elle est sourde ! C'était déjà un périple d'aller chez les Cullen dont la maison était retirée dans un coin assez isolé de Forks. En plus, elle s'était jetée dans la gueule du loup. _Façon de parler_. Evidemment, quand tu cherchais un vampire, tu le trouvais ! Et elle, elle en avait trouvé un autre. Ce qui, mine de rien, voulait dire qu'un troisième vampire se baladait librement dans Forks. Alors, ok, il n'était pas venu de notre côté mais enfin bon, c'était secondaire, maintenant que les Cullen avaient mis les voiles, on se baladait partout et on faisait la chasse à toutes les sangsues de la région même celles qui étaient sur le territoire en dehors de la réserve et que nous avions reconnu, par traité, appartenir aux Cullen. Mais aux Cullen seulement ! Et pas à toutes les sangsues de passage !

Elle était blême de peur la pauvre ! Tu m'étonnes ! Deux fois en une après-midi, elle avait failli se faire bouffer. Y avait de quoi avoir peur, fallait le reconnaitre. Mais en même temps, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Après avoir vécu une journée pareille, n'importe qui de normalement constitué aurait uniquement voulu se coucher et dormir. Surtout si on lui parlait vampires et loups garous. Et bien non, pas elle. Elle s'était dit « Tiens, ils m'ont raconté des histoires à dormir debout et du coup, je vais aller demander à mon ami qui aurait dû être à Tataouine de me confirmer qu'ils mentent » Elle était tordue cette fille, y'avait un fond de vrai dans ce que je disais.

_Ah non, Paul, ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! Ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons que tu la traitais de Weirdo ! Et tu le sais très bien !_

Je soupirai. Chaque fois que je pensais à elle, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser. Si aujourd'hui, elle avait un caractère aussi trempé et téméraire c'était parce que je l'avais quand même bien faite chier pendant 5 ans. Pas étonnant ensuite qu'elle n'ait absolument pas confiance en nous et en ce qu'on pouvait lui dire. C'était certain que le Cullen avait simplement beaucoup plus de crédit que nous dans la mesure où il ne la connaissait pas d'avant et donc par la même occasion n'avait jamais eu la possibilité de l'emmerder ou seulement de l'ignorer. Elle lui avait donc accordé très facilement sa confiance parce qu'il avait été gentil avec elle il l'avait écouté et considéré comme une personne normale qui n'était pas tout à fait _normale_. Enfin bref, ça me plaisait toujours pas cette amitié et maintenant plus que jamais. Les Cullen étaient partis et elle était à la merci de n'importe quel buveur de sang de passage chez leurs anciennes connaissances. Et bien sûr, c'était ce qui s'était passé. La sangsue rasta faisait une petite visite de courtoisie aux Cullen qu'il avait croisé quelques temps auparavant mais trouvant la maison vide avait décidé d'y élire domicile quelques jours. Sur ces entrefaites est arrivé son dîner livré à domicile et pourquoi vouliez vous qu'il se prive ? Il aurait fallu qu'il soit bien bête de rejeter un tel sang si appétissant ! Et forcément, face à toutes ses émotions, _encore_, elle avait carrément tourné de l'œil cette fois-ci.

Heureusement, si je puis dire, que son ami était là, pas loin et qu'il a pu empêcher, à la dernière seconde, qu'elle ne se fasse mordre. Il avait chassé le rasta manu militari et avait pris soin de Kim. Aussi surprenant que cela pouvait paraitre, il avait appelé Billy pour lui dire qu'elle était chez lui et à moins qu'on ne lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer dans la réserve pour qu'il puisse la raccompagner chez elle, on allait devoir venir la récupérer nous-mêmes. Ce que, bien entendu, nous avons fait immédiatement. Jared était au bord de l'apoplexie lorsqu'il a entendu qu'elle avait été à nouveau confrontée à un vampire sanguinaire et qu'encore une fois, elle avait été sauvée par un autre vampire. Ca faisait deux fois qu'il intervenait en l'espace d'une après midi, ça commençait à faire beaucoup.

Le retour avait été mémorable. Sam était entré le premier puis ensuite moi et enfin Jared qui s'était précipité vers elle pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Elle avait encore des larmes plein les yeux et elle nous a regardé comme si on était des extra-terrestres. Puis elle a planté ses beaux yeux dans ceux de Jared et lui a demandé d'une voix basse si on était vraiment des loups. Les loups dont parlait la légende. Les guerriers Quileutes. Je me rappelle que Jared a acquiescé et qu'elle s'était ensuite enfouie le visage dans les mains et s'était mise à pleurer. Jared l'avait ensuite prise dans ses bras et nous étions repartis non sans assister à une scène surréaliste.

Cullen discutait avec Sam de ce qui s'était passé et a expliqué pourquoi il était revenu. Lorsque Jared était passé devant eux avec Kim dans ses bras, elle avait relevé la tête et demandé à Jared de la poser par terre. Une fois sur ces deux pieds, elle s'était approchée de l'autre sangsue et lui avait posé sa main sur sa joue glacée et je me rappelais bien qu'elle avait frissonnée ou quelque chose comme ça. Néanmoins, elle avait laissé sa main et derrière elle, Jared n'arrêtait pas de grogner. Ce qui d'une part n'avait pas dérangé Kim le moins du monde vu qu'elle entendait rien et d'autre part avait bien eu l'air d'amuser le buveur de sang. Bref, après au moins une bonne minute facile, qui paraissait être une heure, elle lui dit cette phrase affreuse :

« Peu importe ce que tu es, tu es mon ami et j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt »

Et ce con, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a répondu ? Il a dit :

« Je l'espère aussi. Prends bien soin de toi, Kimberly Conweller. Et fais-moi plaisir. Pendant quelques temps, arrêtes les balades en forêt seule. C'est vraiment dangereux »

Et là, _oh sacrilège_ ! Après avoir hoché la tête en signe d'assentiment, elle le prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit l'espace de quelques secondes mais ce fut suffisant pour que Jared réagisse. Il a fallu toute la persuasion de Sam et mes bras puissants qui le retenaient pour qu'il la laisse terminer son embrassade et qu'il ne saute pas à la gorge de Cullen. Ensuite, elle lui a demandé combien temps il comptait rester et là, heureusement pour nous mais peut-être malheureusement pour elle, il lui répondit qu'il repartait le soir même retrouver sa compagne et sa famille à Los Angeles. Mais que quoi qu'il arrivait, il la contacterai par mail dès qu'il serait rentré chez lui. Elle lui avait souri cette fois-ci un peu plus tristement, lui pressa la main une dernière fois puis se dirigea lentement vers la sortie suivie de près par Jared qui n'avait pas manqué de fusiller d'un regard noir assassin la sangsue. Seul Sam hocha poliment la tête en signe de remerciement puis nous rejoignit dehors. On avait pris ma jeep alors je m'installai au volant mais avant de démarrer, je me retournai vers Kim pour lui demander si elle allait bien. Elle ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête. Elle semblait perdue, épuisée et son regard se perdait dans le vague. Elle était enfoncée dans son siège comme si elle avait peur de nous. Jared ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il semblait vouloir la prendre dans ses bras mais n'osait pas le faire compte tenu de son attitude de méfiance à notre égard.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans une ambiance lourde et pesante. Elle avait l'air triste et restait désespérément silencieuse. Ca nous aurait aidé si elle avait dit quelque chose, si elle s'était exprimée sur ce qu'elle avait vécu. On aurait pu la réconforter, la soutenir mais là, on ne pouvait rien faire, elle se fermait à nous, elle était inaccessible. Lorsqu'on arriva devant chez elle, elle sortit de la voiture sans un mot ni même un regard. Sam l'accompagna jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée, là où ses parents l'attendaient avec angoisse et anxiété. Elle nous surprit lorsqu'elle tomba dans les bras de sa mère en lui disant qu'elle était tombée de vélo et s'était égarée dans la forêt mais que fort heureusement Sam l'avait retrouvé et l'avait ramené jusqu'ici. Elle avait préservé notre secret. Pourquoi ? Parce que finalement avait-elle fini par y croire et nous protégeait à son tour ou s'était-elle dit que personne ne la croirait si elle parlait de vampires et de loups garous alors valait-il mieux encore mentir ? On ne savait pas. Après quelques minutes de discussion entre Sam et le père de Kim, qui le remercia chaleureusement, la porte se referma sur la famille Conweller.

Et nous ne l'avons pas revu depuis.

Jared commençait à tourner en rond, il ressemblait de plus en plus à un lion en cage et son appréhension prenait de la hauteur au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. La situation devenait de plus en plus insupportable et je savais qu'il était prêt à tout pour avoir la possibilité de l'approcher. Mais elle n'était pas sortie de chez elle, pas une seule fois. Et Sam nous avait dit qu'il fallait lui laisser du temps pour se remettre et qu'il était persuadé que, le moment venu, elle viendrait à nous.

Néanmoins, cette situation tapait sur les nerfs de mon pote mais pas uniquement sur les siens, sur les miens aussi. J'étais inquiet pour elle. Il fallait que je lui parle, il fallait que je sache ce qu'elle pensait. Si elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de loups garous, alors il valait mieux que ce soit à moi qu'elle le dise plutôt qu'à Jared. Aussi, en ce jeudi matin, je passai chercher quelques beignets et frappa à sa porte. J'avais attendu que ses parents partent travailler et que son frère prenne le bus pour aller la voir. Pour le genre de conversation qu'on allait probablement avoir, il ne fallait pas de témoin.

Toc…toc…toc…

Elle ne répondit pas. Pourtant, elle était là, je le savais. Je pouvais entendre les battements de son cœur. Puis soudainement, ça me frappa ! Elle ne m'avait pas entendu !

_Et merde, comment j'allais faire ?_ Elle n'entendrait ni la sonnerie du téléphone, ni la sonnette de la porte d'entrée et si je rentrais à l'improviste chez elle, j'allais lui coller la frousse de sa vie.

Mais ma démarche devait être bénie des dieux car au moment même où j'allais faire le tour de la maison pour avoir une nouvelle approche, Kim ouvrit la porte et poussa un cri de surprise. Elle était habillée sport mais son visage montrait les stigmates de la fatigue. Elle dormait peu ou mal. Compte tenu des cauchemars qu'elles faisaient, on savait déjà qu'elle dormait mal mais là franchement ça me choqua. Il faudra que je trouve une solution pour cacher cette vision à Jared quand nous serons en loup. Je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais faire mais je trouverais bien quelque chose. Bref, je me reconcentrai sur Kim car au même moment elle me dit d'une petite voix :

« Paul ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Que se passa-t-il en moi ? Je ne pourrais le dire mais je me mis presque à l'engueuler. Je crois que je laissai parler toute l'inquiétude que j'avais ressentie ces derniers jours.

« Ce que je fais là ? Mais tu réalises que ça fait 3 jours que tu n'as pas donné signes de vie ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je m'inquiète figure toi ! Pas un mot, pas un signe. Rien. Silence radio. Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé penser d'après toi ? Après dimanche, on se demande forcément si tu vas bien, si tu récupères, si tu as envie de parler, le minimum quoi ! »

« Je vais bien, merci, tu peux repartir » me répondit-elle calmement mais néanmoins distante. Et elle s'apprêta à refermer la porte mais je la retins. Ok, ça ne m'allait pas du tout comme réponse. Franchement, je ne voulais pas en rester là.

« Kim, s'il te plait ? On peut parler ? … 5 minutes pas plus… s'il te plait ? » Bon sang, j'étais en train de la supplier. Je retins mon souffle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'efface légèrement pour me laisser entrer en murmurant :

« D'accord, 5 minutes »

Je respirai soulagé et sourit. Bon, on allait pouvoir avoir une petite conversation tous les deux. Inconsciemment, je levai les yeux au ciel comme pour appeler la chance sur moi puis entra dans son salon. Elle m'indiqua le canapé sur lequel je m'assis puis elle s'installa ensuite dans le grand fauteuil en face du canapé. Elle attaqua d'entrée :

« J't'écoute »

C'était concis et catégorique. De mon côté, j'attendais, depuis longtemps, une bonne occasion de pouvoir lui parler alors, je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui dit d'une traite le petit speech que je me répétais depuis quelques semaines déjà :

« Je voudrais m'excuser. Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir pendant toutes ces années. Tu as le droit d'être en colère contre moi et je le comprends. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis désolé. Vraiment »

Voilà, ça c'était dit. Je ne la regardais pas dans les yeux car quand même, j'avais un peu peur qu'elle se marre en me disant que c'était trop tard. Mais elle répondait rien…c'était peut-être même pire. Au moins si elle avait rigolé, j'aurais été fixé sur ses intentions à mon égard. Finalement, je levai les yeux vers elle et vis qu'elle semblait en état de choc. Bon, manifestement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais en définitive, elle se reprit et me dit :

« D'accord… Pourquoi maintenant ? »

_Et oui, bonne question et bien croyez-moi si vous le voulez, je savais au fond de moi pourquoi. Et c'est spontanément et sans réfléchir que je lui répondis_ :

« Tu sais quand je t'ai sauvé sous la réserve, ça faisait à peine quelques semaines que j'étais devenu un loup. Mon rôle consiste à protéger les gens d'une menace particulière. Qu'on n'est pas censé rencontrer tous les jours non plus… euh enfin… normalement »

Je souris. Elle était un cas à part. Comme elle ne réagissait pas, je me raclai la gorge puis continua :

« Mais pour pouvoir vaincre les vampires, les loups ont des aptitudes physiques surdéveloppées. On a une vision plus aiguisée et une ouïe plus fine. Nos réflexes sont plus rapides et mieux coordonnés. Quand tu m'as dit que tu étais sourde, ça m'a rien fait au départ. Après tout, ce n'était pas de ma faute. Ce qui m'a fait réagir, c'est toute cette souffrance que tu as exprimée derrière. Cette souffrance dont j'étais responsable en grande partie. Tu m'as dit qu'à cause de moi, tu étais mal dans ta peau. Et que c'était de ma faute. Et je sais que tu as raison. Tu sais, j'étais chargé de te surveiller lorsque tu es allée piqueniquer le jour où tu as rencontré Cullen. La sangsue qui t'a attaquée dimanche avait déjà été repérée dans le coin et lorsque tu m'as dit que tu partais en forêt seule, Sam avait décidé de mettre en place un tour de garde. J'étais planqué pas loin et j'ai entendu tout ce que tu lui as dit, tout ce que je t'avais fait. Et là, j'ai réellement compris tout ce que tu avais pu ressentir. Et du coup, je me suis renseigné sur les personnes malentendantes et je culpabilise d'autant plus que je réalise vraiment tout ce que ça eut de cruel. Et je suis sincèrement désolé »

Je repris ma respiration quelques secondes et vis avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle avait des larmes pleins les yeux. _Merde ! Jared va me tuer_ ! Malgré tout, au point où j'en étais, je continuai sur ma lancée.

« Je sais que toute cette histoire avec les loups, les vampires et tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ne plaident pas en ma faveur mais je suis sincère. Je voudrais vraiment me racheter auprès de toi. A toi de me dire comment tu veux qu'on procède »

Voilà, la balle était dans son camp, si elle ne voulait plus me parler, au moins j'aurais pu lui dire que j'étais désolé. Après tout, comme l'a dit Emily, c'était à elle de choisir. Elle renifla et essuya les larmes sur ses joues puis gentiment, elle répondit :

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Paul. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu réaliserais ce que tu avais fait et que tu t'en excuserais… Je suis un peu perdue. Je sais plus trop quoi penser. Je… je n'ai…jamais cru aux monstres et aux vampires… et tout ça. C'est dur à avaler. Et tes excuses dans tout ça…c'est juste…je ne sais pas quoi en faire…pour l'instant. »

« Je comprends, c'est normal. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend ce genre de choses. Mais, j'ai changé depuis ma transformation. Y'a pas de coup tordu derrière mes mots. Je te le promets »

Elle hocha la tête. Je voyais bien qu'elle était dubitative mais je savais que cela était dû tout autant au contexte qu'à mes excuses, alors je poursuivis :

« Je voulais que tu saches enfin qu'on est tous là pour toi, Jared, Sam, Emily, Billy et moi si tu as envie d'en discuter. D'accord ? On peut répondre à toutes tes questions. Je sais que c'est gonflé de ma part de te dire ça mais _fais nous confiance_ »

Elle avait souri, c'était déjà pas si mal. Et acquiescé puis m'avait remercié d'être venu et m'avait demandé de ne pas m'inquiéter. Elle ne savait pas quand elle reprendrait contact mais elle m'avait assuré qu'elle le ferait.

Et je suis reparti. Confiant et serein.

Et depuis, rien, pas un son, pas une image. Nada. Silence radio.

Et ça dura comme ça, jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Elle n'allait toujours pas en classe et n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Durant nos différentes patrouilles, Jared avait vu dans ma tête que j'étais allé voir Kim et une bouffée d'espoir l'avait saisi à l'idée qu'elle nous contacterait bientôt mais comme mon intervention n'avait été suivie d'effet, le désespoir le reprenait petit à petit.

En ce dimanche soir, nous étions tous réunis chez Sam et Emily. Embry venait de rejoindre nos rangs et il se posait beaucoup de questions mais prenait les choses plutôt du bon côté. Il venait tout juste de réussir à se retransformer en homme et Emily nous avait préparé un super repas pour fêter l'arrivée d'un frère dans la meute. Jared broyait du noir et toutes nos tentatives pour le sortir de son brouillard dépressif avaient toutes échouées.

Soudain, tous les loups levèrent la tête en même temps.

Une douce odeur de patchouli venait de chatouiller nos narines. Puis presque immédiatement, on entendit les battements précipités d'un cœur et une respiration haletante.

Jared était tendu à l'extrême.

Son empreinte venait d'arriver chez Sam et Emily.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, tous les regards étaient non pas fixés sur la porte d'entrée mais sur le visage de Jared qui retenait son souffle.

La porte s'ouvrit et on entendit la voix paniquée de Kim qui disait :

« Bonsoir Emily, je m'excuse de vous déranger, je sais qu'il est tard mais je ne savais pas quoi faire... Est-ce que Sam est là ? J'ai eu vraiment peur…Je…je crois que quelqu'un est entré chez moi cet après-midi…»

* * *

Allez, je m'attends à tout...


	14. Chapter 14

Les personnages de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Salut,

Eh oui, je suis en avance cette fois ci. Je l'avais déjà dans la tête celui là, il ne restait plus qu'à l'écrire.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira

Ce chapitre est du point de Kim.

Sinon encore une fois un très grand merci à vous tous qui lisez, commentez et mettez des alertes sur mon histoire.

Merci à tous et bonne lecture

A

* * *

Chapitre 14 – Protection

KPOV

Je n'arrivais pas à me lever. J'avais chaud, j'avais froid, je n'étais pas bien. J'avais mal dormi. Encore. Je me sentais faible. Je sentis le matelas de mon lit s'enfoncer doucement et je tournai la tête. Ma mère était assise sur le côté et me souriait gentiment. Depuis que j'étais rentrée dimanche soir, je n'arrivais pas à me remettre de cette journée. D'abord Jared qui me faisait une déclaration qui pouvait s'apparenter à une déclaration d'amour, ensuite, l'attaque par une vampire agressive puis Emmett qui m'avait avoué être un vampire, lui aussi, après m'avoir sauvé de l'attaque d'un autre vampire et enfin Jared et Paul qui étaient des loups. C'était surréaliste toute cette histoire. Difficile à croire et pourtant… Plus de doutes possibles.

_Mais bon sang, dans quel monde je vis ?_

Je souris faiblement à ma mère néanmoins. J'étais pâle et je n'étais pas en grande forme. Ma mère posa sa main sur mon front et soupira :

« Tu as de la fièvre, ma chérie. Je t'ai amené de l'ibuprofène. Tu as encore eu une nuit agitée.»

Je me redressai dans mon lit puis pris les gélules et le verre d'eau et les avala prestement. Ma mère m'embrassa sur le front puis signa :

« _Je vais appeler le lycée pour dire que tu es malade. Tu vas rester ici aujourd'hui et on verra comment tu te sentiras ce soir. Si ça ne va pas mieux, on appellera le médecin. D'accord, ma puce ? _»

J'acquiesçai. Ma mère m'embrassa à nouveau puis avant de quitter la pièce me demanda si je voulais qu'elle reste avec moi aujourd'hui. Je déclinai son offre et me recoucha et essaya de me rendormir.

Je restais dans cet état à peu près trois jours sans pouvoir faire autre chose que dormir et me reposer. La fièvre était tombée mais je me sentais toujours aussi mal. Ma mère avait appelé le médecin qui n'avait pas diagnostiqué autre chose qu'une grosse fatigue. Donc, il m'avait prescrit des vitamines et du repos. Mais chaque fois que je fermais l'œil, je revoyais ces yeux rouges et ces canines acérées et ne pouvait m'empêcher de frissonner et d'avoir des sueurs froides. Et ça me faisait hurler de peur. J'essayais de me raccrocher à quelque chose de sécurisant et la seule image qui revenait systématiquement dans mon esprit était ce loup géant qui me faisait des léchouilles sur le visage. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais il me rassurait et ma crise de panique se calmait presque aussitôt.

Finalement, jeudi je décidais de me lever et de me bouger un peu. Il fallait que je sorte de cette boucle de peur panique sinon j'allais finir par craquer. Je décidais d'aller jusqu'à l'épicerie qui n'était pas loin de chez moi et au moment de sortir, je tombai nez à nez avec Paul. Il venait prendre de mes nouvelles. Il m'avait engueulé comme du poisson pourri parce que je n'avais pas donné signe de vie. Je n'avais pas trop envie de parler de toute cette histoire et je crois bien m'être montrée pas très agréable avec lui mais néanmoins le fait qu'il vienne jusqu'à chez moi prendre de mes nouvelles ça m'a fait du bien. Je commençais à vraiment bien aimer ce côté de Paul. Finalement, je le fis rentrer dans le salon et grand bien m'en a pris car il s'est excusé. Et ce n'était pas de fausses excuses, c'était les plus sincères que je n'avais jamais entendu. _Façon de parler_. Il avait pris la mesure de ses actions et n'essayait pas ni de les nier ni de se trouver des circonstances atténuantes qui auraient pu diminuer sa responsabilité. C'était pour ça que je trouvais qu'il était sincère. Sur le coup, ça m'a tellement prise au dépourvu que je n'ai pas su comment réagir. Je lui promis de reprendre contact et tiqua légèrement lorsqu'il me demanda d'avoir confiance en eux.

Pour être honnête, je ne savais plus ni qui ni quoi croire. Ils m'avaient protégé mais Emmett aussi et il était un vampire. Et j'aimais vraiment beaucoup Emmett, je voulais le garder comme ami, peu importait ce qu'il était. Mais au final, j'avais bien plus de questions que mon cerveau était en capacité d'en enregistrer et les réponses m'effrayaient. Toutes. Je sortais peu donc et je passais le plus clair de mon temps à réfléchir et à faire des recherches sur internet. Et plus je lisais et plus j'étais apeurée. Si les vampires et les loups garous existaient comme j'étais sure maintenant que c'était le cas, alors tout ce qui était écrit sur internet avait probablement un fond de vrai et c'était tout simplement terrifiant. Finalement, je cessais mes recherches et me reconcentrai sur ce que Billy Black m'avait raconté. Les loups Quileutes protégeaient les gens, Paul me l'avait confirmé. J'avais besoin de me raccrocher à quelque chose de positif. Un soir, je demandai à mon père s'il avait entendu parler des légendes sur les vampires et je souris intérieurement lorsqu'il me répondit que c'était que des vieilles balivernes destinées à entretenir le folklore de notre culture. _Moi aussi, je l'avais cru…_

Vendredi soir, mes parents me proposèrent d'aller avec eux chez tante Abigail à Seattle passer tout le weekend end. Ça aurait pu me faire du bien de quitter cette réserve de fous mais je n'avais pas du tout envie de bouger et comme j'avais été malade, ils n'avaient pas insisté. _Mes parents étaient juste des gens merveilleux._ Ils avaient prévu de rentrer le dimanche soir tard et m'avait dit de ne pas les attendre ni pour manger ni pour aller me coucher. Le weekend passa très vite et le dimanche après-midi, je décidais d'aller marcher un peu. J'allais jusqu'à l'épicerie m'acheter de quoi me faire à manger pour le soir puis je rentrais chez moi. Je posai mes courses dans la cuisine que je rangeais dans les placards. Près des escaliers, je sentis comme un courant d'air frisquet. C'était bizarre car je ne voyais pas d'où ça pouvait venir. J'avais tout fermé avant de sortir. _Du moins, je le croyais._ Je fis le tour de la maison, puis monta à l'étage. En rentrant dans ma chambre, je vis que la fenêtre était ouverte et qu'un tiroir de ma commode était entrouvert. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir laissé la fenêtre ouverte et ni rien pris aujourd'hui dans ma commode et donc, d'avoir ouvert le tiroir. Je fis le tour de ma chambre et constata que certains objets avaient été déplacés. Mon ordinateur, mon album photo... et là, je réalisai que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans ma maison.

J'étais quelqu'un de très rationnel et en temps normal, je me serais dit que j'avais été étourdie d'avoir laissé la fenêtre ouverte et pour être honnête, ce n'était même pas sur que j'aurais vu que quelque chose avait été déplacé. Mais dans la situation actuelle qui était la mienne, je n'avais même pas pensé au simple cambrioleur humain. Je paniquai instantanément en m'attendant à voir surgir du placard les yeux rouges sang d'un vampire prêt à me mordre. Sans regarder derrière moi, je sortis en courant comme si j'avais le feu aux fesses et je partis en direction de chez Jared Thail. Lorsque j'arrivai chez lui, je sonnais plusieurs fois mais personne n'ouvrit la porte. Aussitôt, je partis en courant vers mon plan B, chez Paul. Mais lui non plus n'était pas chez lui. Sa mère m'apprit qu'il dinait chez Sam Uley ce soir et du coup, je repartis en courant chez Sam.

Epuisée, à bout de souffle, je frappais à la porte. Ce fut Emily qui m'ouvrit et sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot, je lui dis d'une seule traite, affolée :

« Bonsoir Emily, je m'excuse de vous déranger, je sais qu'il est tard mais je ne savais pas quoi faire... Est-ce que Sam est là ? J'ai eu vraiment peur…Je…je crois que quelqu'un est entré chez moi cet après-midi…»

Emily ne manifesta ni étonnement ni scepticisme mais une totale empathie. Elle me fit rentrer chez elle et m'introduisit dans son salon. Et là, il y avait Paul, Sam, Jared et Embry Call. Malgré mon état de panique ambiant, je me rappelai m'être fait la réflexion suivante :

_« Tiens, un petit nouveau »_

Sam ne perdit pas de temps à me redemander ce qu'il s'était passé. Il dit de manière très autoritaire :

« Jared, Embry vous restez ici avec Kim et Emily, Paul, tu viens avec moi, on va chez les Connweller »

Et en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire, ils étaient partis. Un peu surprise, mon attention se tourna vers Jared qui parlait avec Embry :

« … à l'arrière de la maison, et moi je vais devant. Emily et Kim, vous restez à l'intérieur. Vous ne bougez pas de là, même pour sortir les poubelles »

Il me regarda intensément quelques secondes puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Finalement, je me retrouvais seule avec Emily. Ma panique avait largement diminuée depuis que j'étais arrivée chez les Uley et mon esprit rationnel commençait à reprendre le dessus. Et bien entendu, je me sentais gênée. Si ça se trouvait, j'avais paniquée pour rien.

Emily me sourit gentiment et me proposa un thé bien chaud. Puis on prit place autour de la table de salon et après avoir répondu à ses aimables questions relatives à ma santé, je pris une profonde inspiration et dit un peu penaudement :

« Vous savez Emily, si ça se trouve, j'ai juste paniquée et je vous ai dérangé pour rien. C'est peut-être rien du tout, sûrement mon imagination qui me joue des tours… »

« Tu as eu raison de venir, Kim. Et rassure toi, si c'est un simple cambrioleur, Sam appellera le shérif qui fera son travail. Mais si ce sont des vampires, il vaut mieux que ce soit eux qui les voient en premier »

Je hochai la tête. C'était sûr, elle avait raison. Que pouvait bien faire le shérif contre des vampires ? A part se faire tuer ? Je regardais ma tasse à thé comme si elle était spéciale et particulièrement intéressante et lorsque je levai les yeux vers Emily, je vis qu'elle me regardait en souriant et qu'elle attendait que je lui parle. Alors, je lui parlai. Je lui dis à quel point j'avais eu peur et combien toute cette histoire m'apparaissait tellement surréaliste que je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je ne savais plus à qui parler, ni quoi dire…en deux mots, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Elle m'écouta gentiment et me redis ce que m'avait déjà dit Paul c'est-à-dire de leur faire confiance, que désormais, il fallait que j'accepte que ma vie allait être bouleversée par ce dont j'avais été témoin et qu'ils étaient les seules personnes à qui je pouvais en parler librement sans passer pour une allumée. Puis après un relatif court silence, elle me proposa de venir avec elle dans la cuisine pour préparer du chocolat chaud. Ensuite, elle remplit deux tasses et me dit :

« Je vais aller apporter une tasse à Embry. Veux-tu bien apporter celle-ci à Jared, s'il te plait ?»

« Oui, bien sûr »

Je pris la tasse et me dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Je l'ouvris doucement. Jared était debout, dos à moi et regardait intensément l'horizon. Il se retourna lorsqu'il m'entendit ouvrir la porte et me remercia gentiment lorsque je lui tendis la tasse. Il me regarda un moment puis retourna son attention vers l'horizon. J'étais là, à côté de lui et je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je me mis mes mains dans mes poches et essaya de trouver une contenance mais bon… je n'étais pas très à l'aise. Finalement, je lui dis :

« Tu sais, si ça se trouve, j'ai paniqué pour rien »

« Je suis content que tu sois venue. Comment vas-tu ? » me répondit-il en me regardant fixement. Je haussais les épaules. Curieusement, je me sentais mieux depuis que j'étais là. Moi aussi, j'étais contente d'être là.

« Je vais mieux. Merci »

« Tu devrais peut-être rentrer, il ne fait pas chaud, là dehors »

Oui, il n'avait pas tort, j'avais froid. J'étais partie en courant sans prendre la peine de mettre ma parka mais malgré ça, je ne voulais pas rentrer. J'étais bien là, sous le porche, avec lui. Je me sentais calme et apaisée. Et cette sensation de bien être était toujours plus forte lorsque j'étais à ses côtés. C'était difficile à comprendre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je ne voulais pas bouger, alors je lui dis :

« Non, ça va. Je préfère rester…sauf si…ça t'ennuie ? »

« Non, non, non, ça ne m'ennuie pas du tout, mais tes lèvres sont bleues et tu ne cesses de frotter tes mains, ce qui me laisse à penser que tu as froid »

_Et ben, oui… c'était le cas j'avais froid. Bon…ben…il ne me restait plus qu'à rentrer_. Je soupirai légèrement. J'étais déçue. J'allais me retourner pour retourner à l'intérieur lorsque je vis Jared prendre une bonne inspiration puis enlever son sweet-shirt et me le tendre.

« Tiens, mets-le, tu auras plus chaud comme ça »

_Oui, ça c'était sûr, j'allais avoir tout de suite plus chaud_… Surtout qu'il était en tee-shirt blanc, moulant parfaitement les courbes de son torse musclé __ça mérite d'être noté__ et je sentis une rougeur sur mes joues que je m'empressai de cacher en mettant le sweet-shirt et je murmurai :

« Merci »

Après quelques tentatives pour reprendre ma respiration, je lui dis timidement :

« Mais, et toi ? Tu ne vas pas avoir froid ? »

Il me sourit et me répondit :

« Non, nous les loups avons une température corporelle élevée. Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas pour moi »

Il me sourit à nouveau et je lui rendis son sourire. Ca y était, ça recommençait. J'étais à nouveau en train de plonger dans le brun de ses yeux sans parvenir à détourner le regard. C'était dingue, je n'arrivai pas à lutter. Je me sentais toute chose, _ses yeux_…et puis ça me frappa d'un coup ! Les yeux du loup ! Celui qui m'avait léchouillé de partout ! JARED ! C'était lui, c'était le loup qui était resté avec moi, qui m'avait protégé, qui m'avait réconforté. Cette pensée me sortit de ma transe et je sursautai légèrement et je m'écriai en pointant un doigt légèrement accusateur vers lui :

« Le loup c'était toi ! Sur le parking de la plage, tu me… »

Et là, je stoppai net. Curieusement, je n'arrivai pas à le verbaliser et je me mis à rougir. C'était ce qu'on appelait 'piquer un fard magistral'. C'était plus ou moins ce qu'on pouvait appeler des bisous, des gestes de tendresses de la part d'un loup mais ce loup, c'était en réalité Jared. _Oh là, là, là, je me sentais gênée_.

Jared, lui, avait acquiescé d'un signe de tête et lui aussi semblait un peu embarrassé. Il me dit prestement :

« Ne te méprends pas, Kim, s'il te plait. Tu pleurais… je voulais juste…tu vois, te montrer que je n'étais pas agressif…y'avait pas…tu sais…d'arrière-pensée…malsaine. Je te le promets »

Oui, peut-être, mais là, nom de dieu, c'que c'était embarrassant comme situation ! Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Alors que j'allais me mettre à hyperventiler et en même temps à entrer en combustion spontanée sous le regard à la fois de braise à la fois gêné de Jared, il détourna brusquement le regard pour regarder l'horizon puis se retourna pour me dire plus sérieusement :

« Ils reviennent »

Et effectivement quelques secondes après, Sam et Paul revenaient en trottinant vers la maison. L'air grave sur leur visage me ramena aussitôt à la réalité de la situation. Ca se présentait mal apparemment. On rentra tous à l'intérieur et nous nous installâmes dans le salon. Je m'assis dans le canapé et me concentra sur les lèvres de Sam qui me regardait attentivement :

« C'était bien un vampire. A l'odeur, je dirai que c'était le copain de la blondasse »

J'avais beau m'y être préparée, ça me fit un choc quand même de savoir qu'un vampire était entré carrément chez moi, qu'il s'était baladé dans ma maison, qu'il avait peut-être fouillé mes affaires. Cette saloperie de panique refit surface immédiatement et je me mis à trembler. _Nom de dieu ! Décidément, les vampires voulaient ma peau !_ N'avions-nous pas coutume de dire « jamais deux sans trois » et j'en étais déjà à deux… Je n'arrivai plus à me concentrer sur ce que disait Sam et je ne cessais de murmurer :

« Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Où est-ce qu'on va aller ? Il va me tuer ! Et ma famille ? Ils sont en danger ! »

C'était plus fort que moi, je laissai brutalement la panique m'envahir. Je ne voyais plus rien à part des yeux rouges et des canines s'en prendre à mes parents, à mon frère et à moi. Soudain, je sentis une douce chaleur m'envahir et deux mains qui me tenaient les épaules et qui essayaient d'attirer mon attention. Il me fallut toute mon énergie pour me concentrer sur le visage de Jared, accroupi devant moi et lorsque je fixai ses yeux chauds et rassurants, je parvins à me calmer et reprendre mes esprits. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il avait un tel effet sur mes nerfs et mes émotions mais ma réaction à lui était instantanée. Il me disait :

« Ça va aller, Kim, ça va aller…respire… tout va bien »

Oui, ça allait mieux. Je me sentais moins oppressée, j'arrivais à respirer. Je pris une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête pour signifier à l'assistance que j'allais mieux. Jared me regarda encore un peu comme pour s'assurer que je me sentais effectivement bien puis se releva et se rassit sur le canapé à côté de moi. Il me prit la main et la serra légèrement. Je regardai sa main qui tenait la mienne, puis à nouveau lui en essayant de mettre de côté ce sentiment étrange qui envahissait ma poitrine. Je repris une grande inspiration et me concentra sur Sam à nouveau. Malgré le sérieux de son visage, j'avais l'impression qu'il souriait. Il me dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kim, il est parti. Très sincèrement, je ne pense pas qu'il revienne mais on va mettre en place une protection rapprochée autour de toi, ta famille et ta maison »

J'acquiesçai. D'accord, ils vont nous protéger. _Bien_. Je lui répondis :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? »

« Pas grand-chose. Un peu de coopération, c'est tout. A partir d'aujourd'hui, on va patrouiller tous les jours et tous les soirs autour de chez toi. Et j'insiste pour que tu ailles en cours avec l'un d'entre nous et que tu reviennes avec l'un d'entre nous. Jared va rester avec toi ce soir jusqu'au retour de tes parents. Vous trouverez une petite excuse pour justifier sa présence chez toi. Ah…et tes parents ne doivent rien savoir au sujet des vampires et des loups garous. J'insiste beaucoup sur ce point. Je vais aller voir dès ce soir les Anciens pour qu'ils nous aident à protéger ta famille. Mais toi, tu ne dois rien dire. Il est impératif que notre secret soit bien gardé. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui, je comprends…merci Sam »

« Un dernier point : Il est possible que le vampire te prenne pour cible parce que disons... qu'on te protégeait lorsqu'on a tué sa copine et te tuer pourrait être une sorte de revanche, donnant-donnant, donc interdiction formelle d'aller en forêt seule… ou même accompagnée d'ailleurs tant qu'on l'a pas chopé. Compris ? »

« Oui, d'accord »

Ca allait de soi. Ce n'était pas demain la veille que je repartirais en forêt toute seule. Et pourtant, c'était un sacrifice pour moi car j'aimais vraiment aller dans les bois, je m'y sentais bien…avant. Maintenant, j'avais peur des vampires, j'étais une cible potentielle et je ne pouvais en parler à personne…à part Jared et Paul.

Une fois cette question plus ou moins réglée, Emily nous fit partager un festin de roi et je me surpris à passer une excellente soirée. En dehors du contexte du lycée, Jared et Paul et même Embry que je connaissais moins bien quand même, étaient agréables et enjoués. Sam en imposait par sa prestance et Emily était tellement gentille que c'en était difficilement croyable. Son sourire montrait à quel point elle avait un cœur énorme et faisait oublier l'horrible cicatrice sur sa joue.

Malgré le sérieux de la situation, le repas se déroula dans une ambiance de rires et de convivialité. C'était d'ailleurs curieux de voir à quel point ils pouvaient passer d'un cas critique à une vie normale en moins de deux. La chasse aux vampires faisait intégralement partie de leur vie et c'était comme un boulot…une fois qu'il était fait, on rentrait chez soi et on reprenait tranquilou le cours de sa vie.

Je les regardai tous un par un puis souris.

Pour la première fois de mon existence, en dehors de mon cocon familial, je me sentais parfaitement à l'aise, comme si moi aussi, je faisais partie intégrale de ce monde.

* * *

Donc voilà, qu'en dites vous?


	15. Chapter 15

Les personnages de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Salut,

Voilà un chapitre supplémentaire. Il est du point de vue de Jared. Je sais que vous attendiez son point de vue bien avant mais, franchement, en relisant un peu mon histoire, je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait ce petit rapprochement entre Paul et Kim. Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que normalement, il devrait rester deux chapitres (ou peut etre un seul, ça va dépendre de comment je vais réussir à tourner la fin) et peut etre un épilogue. Meme surement un épilogue.

Sinon, je voulais répondre à MrsEsmeeCullen pour lui dire que la fièvre de Kim n'avait rien à voir avec une possible transformation en louve. Elle était juste malade et fatiguée. C'est tout. Pas d'arrière pensée cachée derrière la fièvre. Les seuls à avoir de la fièvre ce sont les loups et eux seulement.

Voià.

Merci encore pour tous ces commentaires, alertes et tout et tout.

Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Merci à tous et bonne lecture

A

* * *

Chapitre 15 – Rapprochement

JPOV

Elle était juste sublime, mon empreinte, assise à table avec nous, ses cheveux noirs brillants qui tombaient délicatement sur ses épaules, son sourire magnifique qui montrait à quel point elle s'était détendue tout au long de ce diner. Elle était là avec nous à parler vampires et loups garous et malgré toute la bizarrerie de la situation, elle semblait de plus en plus à l'aise. Elle avait accepté nos légendes, leur véracité. Elle avait accepté qu'elle faisait désormais partie d'un monde anormal au milieu de la normalité. Alors, fondamentalement, c'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer plus espérer qu'elle m'accepte comme je suis, espérer qu'elle comprenne et admette ce qu'est l'imprégnation et qu'elle est mon empreinte, ma vie, mon amour, mon avenir, tout quoi. Je commençais à sentir ce lien entre nous devenir plus fort, ma présence à ses côtés ayant un effet sur elle. Et j'étais sûr que même si elle ne comprenait pas tout, elle aussi ressentait ce lien, cette force entre nous.

Je m'étais attendu à tout lorsque j'avais senti sa présence sur le pas de la porte de chez Sam et Emily. Je me disais qu'elle venait pour nous dire qu'elle avait enfin pris une décision concernant toute cette histoire, qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de nous, de moi et qu'elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille. Son cœur battait la chamade et le mien s'apprêtait à s'arrêter net. Mais non, en fait, elle avait eu peur car quelqu'un était entré chez elle. Et j'ai paniqué, direct. Alors bien sûr, ça pouvait être qu'un simple cambrioleur mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, ni Sam, ni Paul, ni moi avions pensé à un humain. On était quasi sûrs qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire. Probablement le compagnon de la blondasse. C'était couru et les vérifications nous ont donné raison. Il allait vouloir se venger et il devait être sacrément en pétard pour venir jusqu'à l'intérieur de la réserve, dans notre fief, sous notre nez. En même temps, une partie de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de comprendre sa démarche. Si un vampire tuait ma Kim, je savais d'avance que rien ni personne ne pourrait m'empêcher de le traquer jusqu'à ce que je le tue, même si pour cela, je devais y laisser ma vie et si la blondasse avait autant d'importance pour lui que Kim pour moi, alors il était prêt à mourir pour assouvir sa vengeance. Seulement, voilà, il allait s'en prendre à mon empreinte. D'où ma panique. Heureusement, Sam, en bon alpha qu'il était, avait pris les choses en main et j'étais resté avec Embry pour surveiller Emily et Kim au cas où le suceur de sang décidait de venir jusqu'ici.

Pourrions-nous dire que j'étais soulagé de la savoir ici avec moi au lieu d'être seule chez elle ? C'était une évidence et le petit moment que nous avions passé seuls tous les deux sous le porche des Uley était ce qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus d'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie. Pas d'agressivité, pas de méfiance, pas de colère, pas de rejet. Elle m'avait apporté gentiment une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud et avait montré qu'elle voulait rester à mes cotés malgré le froid. J'essayais de ne pas trop céder au bonheur et avoir trop d'espoir car la dernière fois que j'avais pensé que tout se passerait bien, la journée avait viré au cauchemar. Mais nom de Dieu que ça faisait du bien d'être avec elle même lorsqu'elle a réalisé que j'étais le loup qui lui avait léchouiller le visage dimanche dernier. Elle avait adorablement rougi mais avait semblé accepter mon explication et ne m'avait pas tourné le dos.

J'étais heureux et apaisé bien que légèrement inquiet tout de même. Ma Kim restait menacée et nous avions mis en place une protection rapprochée pour elle et sa famille. Sam se chargerait de prévenir les vieux de la communauté pour qu'ils informent Monsieur Conweller d'un éventuel danger et donc l'alerter lui et sa famille sans vraiment l'alarmer. Et nous nous occuperions du reste. Patrouilles, chasse, garde rapprochée. L'idée était que désormais je passerai tout mon temps avec Kim, de manière à exercer une protection efficace et être sur place en cas de visite intempestive. Et j'allais commencer dès ce soir.

Après le repas, Sam me demanda de raccompagner Kim chez elle et de rester avec elle jusqu'au retour de ses parents. L'excuse pour rester auprès de Kim était toute trouvée : on travaillait gentiment sur les devoirs qu'elle avait ratés suite à son absence quand un type avait essayé de rentrer dans la maison. On avait appelé Sam qui m'avait demandé de rester auprès d'elle jusqu'au retour de ses parents. C'était qu'un tout petit ridicule mensonge…on ne travaillait pas sur les devoirs.

En réalité, on a parlé. Au début de tout et de rien puis au fur et à mesure, j'en appris davantage sur elle, son passé, ses souffrances bien qu'elle ne se soit pas étendue sur les crasses que Paul lui avait faites et le fait que je l'avais ignoré tant de temps. Elle préférait se concentrer sur l'avenir disait-elle. Et là moi, mon cœur se serrait à la pensée qu'elle n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de partir en fac loin d'ici à la prochaine rentrée. Mais bon, chaque chose en son temps, un problème à la fois. Pour l'instant, elle était toujours là et elle était avec moi. Et pour moi, il n'y avait rien de plus important.

Pendant notre conversation, bien entendu, elle m'a interrogé sur les raisons de ma séparation d'avec Amanda. Et oui ! C'était du Kim tout craché, ça. Du coup, je n'ai pas eu trop le choix, j'ai dû lui parler de l'imprégnation. Et bien que je craignais cette conversation plus que tout au monde, elle s'était plutôt bien déroulée. _Je vous raconte_. On était dans son salon, moi assis dans le canapé et elle en face dans le fauteuil et nous discutions tranquillement lorsqu'après un court moment de silence, elle me demanda :

« Jared, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Vas-y »

« Dimanche dernier à la plage, tu m'as dit que tu avais eu une sorte de coup de foudre. Et peu de temps avant, tu as plaqué Amanda » Elle me regardait attentivement attendant de moi que je confirme tout ça, alors je hochai la tête affirmativement.

« Est-ce que tu l'as plaqué à cause de moi ? Parce que maintenant tu sais que je suis sourde et que tu as pitié de la pauvre handicapée que je suis »

Bon alors fondamentalement quand elle m'a dit ça, ma première réaction fut de lui dire :

« Mais non, bien sûr que non, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois sourde. Non, je n'ai pas pitié de toi » Je lui avais répondu avec fermeté et sincérité et elle ne pouvait pas mettre ma parole en doute, tellement ma réaction avait été spontanée.

« Alors pourquoi ? Vous aviez l'air d'aller très bien ensemble tous les deux »

Bon, au début, je ne savais pas trop comment le prendre. Elle détestait copieusement Amanda et moi, elle ne m'appréciait pas trop. Alors quand elle disait qu'on allait bien ensemble, ça tombait un peu sur moi comme une chape de plomb. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas balayer 5 ans d'amertume en 3 semaines. Aussi, je ne m'attardai pas sur son commentaire et je me reconcentrai sur la question initiale. Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre un truc bateau. L'honnêteté s'imposait car elle pensait que j'avais pitié d'elle. Et elle ne pouvait pas être plus loin de la vérité que maintenant. Alors je pris quelques instants pour réfléchir à la façon dont j'allais formuler mon explication puis je me lançai :

« Est-ce que tu crois au coup de foudre, Kim ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'il existe deux âmes qui sont faites l'une pour l'autre dans ce bas monde ? »

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils puis me répondit :

« Non, je n'y crois pas…enfin, pas si je connais la personne depuis 5 ans et qu'elle m'a ignoré pendant tout ce temps. Le coup de foudre soudain après un réveil inattendu au bout de 5 ans, non j'y crois pas. Par contre, je pense que ça doit être rare, mais parfois des âmes peuvent être sœurs. Ça j'y crois. Quand je regarde Sam et Emily…Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que l'amour inconditionnel existe. Mais bon, je n'ai aucune certitude. Et donc, tu me poses la question parce que… »

« Parce que moi j'y croyais pas. Jusqu'à ce que je me transforme en loup. Est-ce que tu te rappelles la légende que Billy a raconté sur la troisième épouse de Taha Aki, le grand guerrier quileute ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Et bien, la légende est vraie. Le guerrier quileute, après qu'il se soit transformé en loup a la possibilité de savoir de manière certaine qui sera son âme sœur. Un simple regard suffit pour que le loup sache que la personne qu'il vient de regarder dans les yeux est celle qui lui est destinée. On appelle ça l'imprégnation. »

Je me suis arrêté là pour jauger de l'effet que mon petit discours avait produit sur elle. Elle me regardait légèrement dubitative mais bon, pour l'instant elle n'avait pas encore éclaté de rire alors je pris ça pour un bon signe et poursuivit mon explication.

« L'imprégnation, c'est un truc de loup. Et c'est difficile à expliquer. C'est un peu comme un coup de foudre mais en beaucoup plus fort. Lorsque le loup voit son empreinte pour la première fois, sa vie, son âme, son cœur, tout son être n'est plus relié à rien d'autre qu'à son âme sœur. Il est prêt à tout pour le bonheur de son âme sœur et ainsi il peut devenir ce que son empreinte souhaite qu'il soit un ami, un amant, un frère, n'importe quoi. Sam, tout de suite après ma transformation alors que je le charriais au sujet de son adoration pour Emily, m'avait dit ces mots qui sont gravés dans ma tête à tout jamais :

« _Un jour peut être tu rencontreras une personne à laquelle ton destin, ta vie, ton cœur, ton âme, tout ton être sera intimement, inconditionnellement et irrévocablement lié à cette personne. Son bonheur sera ton seul but. Son sourire ta seule récompense. Ce jour-là, si jamais tu étais assez chanceux pour qu'il arrive, tu comprendras_ »

Ça s'est produit. Je t'ai imprégné ce jour-là en cours d'histoire. Et j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Tu es celle qui m'est destinée. Alors pourquoi rester avec Amanda, alors que le vrai bonheur, le seul et l'unique, je ne le vivrai réellement et pleinement qu'avec toi ? Voilà pourquoi, je n'ai pas eu envie de poursuivre une relation quelle qu'elle soit avec elle. La seule chose qui me motivait c'était de savoir comment j'allais pouvoir te faire comprendre que désormais tu es la seule personne qui compte pour moi. »

Aux différentes émotions qui passaient sur son visage, je pouvais deviner le combat intérieur qui se jouait en elle. Je supposais qu'elle devait être en train de débattre entre sa raison et son cœur. Mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir lequel des deux allait gagner la bataille. De l'issue de ce combat dépendait l'acception de mon explication ou son rejet. Finalement, elle respira un bon coup, secoua légèrement la tête comme pour chasser une pensée gênante puis me dit :

« Ne m'en veux pas mais moi, je ne comprends pas tout. Comment tu peux le savoir ? Je veux dire, tu pourrais très bien te tromper et ton empreinte peut très bien être quelqu'un d'autre. On n'a aucun point en commun. En plus, on n'était même pas des amis. On s'est côtoyés pendant 5 ans et si j'étais vraiment celle qui t'étais destinée, tu l'aurais ressenti, tu m'aurais parlé, non ? »

« J'ai pas le mode d'emploi et l'imprégnation est quelque chose de rare mais ce que je sais c'est ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque je t'ai regardé ce jour-là. Ca ne peut pas être mis en doute. Mes émotions vis-à-vis de toi sont multipliées par cent. Je peux passer de la dépression profonde à la joie intense en passant par une panique irrationnelle en fonction de ce que tu fais ou de ce que tu dis. Il n'y a aucun doute possible sur le fait que tu es bien mon empreinte. Et je n'ai pu le savoir avec certitude qu'à partir du moment où je suis devenu un loup. Avant, je pense que je devais être un jeune comme tous les autres, insouciant et surtout pas à la recherche de son âme sœur et je suis passé des centaines de fois devant toi sans réaliser que tu étais la personne faite pour moi»

« Alors, c'est venu comme ça, comme par magie » me dit-elle en claquant des doigts.

« Oui, je crois qu'on peut dire ça »

« C'est dur à croire. Y a encore trois semaines, tu ne savais même pas mon nom »

« Je sais. Mais y'a encore peu de temps, tu ne croyais pas non plus à l'existence des vampires et des loups »

Elle ne répondit pas mais acquiesça doucement. Il y eut un silence entre nous. Il n'était pas pesant et je voyais bien qu'elle débattait pour savoir si elle devait me croire ou pas et quelque chose me disait que si je lui avais dit ça ce fameux dimanche, elle m'aurait vraiment ri au nez et ne m'aurait jamais cru. La donne avait fondamentalement changé depuis qu'elle avait été aux prises avec des vampires et qu'elle avait admis que tout ce monde surnaturel avait une existence réelle. Finalement, elle soupira, me regarda intensément puis secoua la tête de gauche à droite et me dit :

« Je ne sais pas…ça parait tellement… tu vois… incroyable. Je ne sais pas quoi…te dire. J'ai quand même toujours un peu de mal avec les vampires et les loups alors le coup de foudre en plus… c'est beaucoup, je crois… »

« Je comprends. Je n'essayais pas de t'embrouiller, je répondais seulement à ta question »

« Oui. Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit à Amanda ? Que tu avais eu le coup de foudre pour moi ? »

« Non, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas continuer notre relation car elle ne mènerai nul part. C'est sûr que de ta place et surtout de la sienne, je peux comprendre que mon explication apparaisse légère et superficielle mais c'est vraiment la vérité. Elle risque de penser que je suis un salaud mais je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis un loup et je ne peux donc pas lui dire que j'ai imprégné quelqu'un d'autre. Donc, inutile de se perdre en conjecture. Elle va me haïr un moment mais bon, en n'étant plus avec moi, elle va pouvoir trouver la personne qui est faite pour elle »

Kim fronça légèrement le sourcil et murmura :

« Et bien, ça promet »

Elle ne l'avait pas dit fort et à mon avis, sans mon ouïe de lycanthrope, je n'aurais probablement pas entendu son petit commentaire. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas Amanda. Qui pouvait l'en blâmer ? Amanda avait montré tous ses mauvais côtés dans son attitude vis-à-vis de Kim et quelque chose me disait qu'il fallait quand même que je la garde à l'œil car quand elle apprendrait que je passe tout mon temps libre avec Kim, elle pourrait mal réagir. _C'était un mémo personnel_.

Kim était toujours assise à réfléchir en silence à notre conversation. Pris d'un incontrôlable besoin de lui exprimer ce que je ressentais, je me penchais en avant et saisis délicatement ses deux mains dans les miennes. Surprise, elle sursauta légèrement et se redressa pour me faire face mais n'enleva pas ses mains des miennes. Je plongeai mon regard dans ses beaux yeux chocolat puis je lui dis avec toute l'émotion et toute la sincérité qu'il y avait dans mon cœur :

« Kim, je ne te demande rien. Je souhaite juste que tu acceptes que je fasse partie de ta vie, désormais. Qu'on puisse se voir de temps en temps pour discuter. Je veux que tu saches que quoi que tu fasses tu peux toujours compter sur moi»

Et là, elle me sourit. C'était un sourire timide mais réel et sincère. Il voulait dire qu'elle ne me rejetait pas. Elle acquiesça et nous sommes restés dans cette position pendant quelques minutes seulement, les yeux dans les yeux, ses mains dans les miennes, jusqu'à ce que j'entende le bruit d'un moteur de voiture. Ses parents arrivaient. Mon temps privilégié avec elle allait prendre fin. Mais je savais que je reviendrais me placer sous sa fenêtre pour m'endormir sous le couvert des arbres de la forêt au doux son des battements de son cœur.

Une fois que nous avions expliqué la situation à sa famille, Kim me raccompagna sur le pas de la porte. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer, ni lui faire peur en lui sautant dessus et en l'embrassant à perdre haleine. Je savais qu'on n'en était pas encore là. Il fallait y aller piano piano. Et je ne voulais pas gâcher toute l'avance que j'avais réussi à obtenir aujourd'hui. Alors, à nouveau je lui pris la main et posa délicatement mes lèvres sur le dos de sa main sans la quitter des yeux. Elle retint légèrement son souffle et ses joues se colorèrent imperceptiblement mais là encore, elle n'ôta pas sa main. Je laissai mes lèvres un peu plus longtemps que la normale jusqu'à ce que j'entende son père se racler la gorge derrière Kim. Je souris, fis un signe de tête à son père et lâcha sa main.

Lorsque je repartis de chez elle ce soir-là, je savais qu'entre nous il s'était passé quelque chose. Quelque chose de vrai, quelque chose de fort, quelque chose de durable. J'eus l'impression que notre relation avait fait un pas de géant et il me tardait de la revoir demain pour l'amener au lycée.

Je remontai dans mon pick up et démarra doucement en rêvant à mon empreinte. J'étais heureux, j'étais ailleurs, j'étais dans d'autres sphères.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'entendis un loup hurler à la mort.

Le cri d'un loup blessé.

_Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _

* * *

Donc voilà, qu'en dites vous?


	16. Chapter 16

Les personnages de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Coucou,

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre. Il est du point de vue de Kim.

J'espère que vous aimerez. Amanda Hopkins y joue un grand rôle.

Encore une fois, je n'ai pas de mots assez forts pour vous exprimer à quel point je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, pour vos alertes et tout et tout.

C'est un besoin pour moi et je vous remercie de suivre cette histoire.

Merci à tous et bonne lecture

A

* * *

Chapitre 16 – Règlement de comptes

KPOV

Je m'étais réveillée en sueur ce matin-là. J'avais fait un rêve étrange, fort, effrayant mais…intéressant. Dans les méandres de mon inconscience, je m'étais vue la proie d'un vampire sanguinaire mais sauvée in extremis par un loup gigantesque qui m'avait porté ensuite jusque sur les dunes de sables, mes mains enfoncées dans sa délicate et soyeuse fourrure. Et comme par enchantement, en l'espace d'une seconde, je m'étais retrouvée dans les bras de Jared. Nos corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, nos fronts se touchaient presque, nos mains étaient enlacées et nos yeux plongés les uns dans les autres. Ses lèvres remuaient et me répétaient inlassablement ces mots :

« J'ai besoin de toi »

_Qu'est-ce que ça voulait bien vouloir dire ? _Pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais comme ça ? A la fois, si heureuse et à la fois si troublée. Pourquoi mes pensées étaient-elles systématiquement tournées vers Jared ? Et uniquement Jared. Et même mes rêves étaient troublés par lui. Ca n'était pas normal. _Tout ça n'était pas normal_.

Il était absolument inconcevable que je puisse être tombée amoureuse de lui. Non, impossible ! Pfffff. Complètement idiot ! Rien ne pouvait m'apparaitre plus ridicule que ça. Et pourtant, je devais reconnaitre que je me sentais vraiment bien à ses côtés. Il avait indubitablement un effet calmant et bénéfique sur mes nerfs. Mais bon, c'était à cause de la situation et rien que ça. Des vampires ont voulu me tuer, un autre était à mes trousses, j'étais protégée par des loups garous. Cette situation était suffisante pour me troubler l'esprit légèrement. Et c'était rassurant de savoir que quelqu'un était né pour me protéger.

Et puis bon, je devais admettre que son histoire d'imprégnation était super étrange. Mais quand on y réfléchissait d'un peu plus près, il y avait quelque chose de plaisant à savoir que l'on pouvait avoir devant soi la personne qui nous était destinée. Finalement, pas besoin de faire le tour du monde, essuyer moult échecs sentimentaux avant de savoir que l'on était aimé par quelqu'un. Parce que si j'avais bien tout compris, le loup qui était en lui m'avait reconnu moi comme étant son âme sœur et il serait ce que je voudrais qu'il soit. Reconnaissez que c'était intéressant comme concept. Un amour respectueux, magique et inconditionnel. Moi, je trouvais ça assez facile à admettre comme idée.

Mais au fond, qu'est-ce que je voulais vraiment ?

Toute ma vie j'avais été seule. Jamais d'amis, certainement pas de petit ami mais une famille adorable qui n'avait malheureusement pas suffit à mon bonheur. J'avais besoin de vivre une vie _la plus normale possible_, avec des amis et peut-être avoir un petit ami et tanpis si toute cette clique était composée de loups, d'empreintes et même de vampires.

J'avais besoin d'exister.

J'avais besoin de normalité.

J'avais tout simplement besoin de vivre ma vie.

Et bien, voilà ce que je voulais. Je voulais un ami à part. Il serait mon ami privilégié. Et s'il était vrai qu'on était destiné l'un à l'autre, alors je n'avais pas de souci à me faire. Tout viendra à point à celle qui saura attendre. Et croyez-moi j'étais patiente. Alors malgré mon trouble et mon rêve étrange, je me levai avec le sourire, presque impatiente de retourner au lycée. Mais peut-être et aussi surtout d'arriver avec Jared. Rien que d'imaginer la tête des filles du lycée lorsqu'elles me verraient arriver avec Jared, ça m'était en joie.

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je mis du temps à me préparer. Je fis attention à ma tenue et m'habilla avec soin et un brin de coquetterie. Puis je descendis à la cuisine prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Mon père lisait son journal et quand il me vit arriver, me sourit tendrement puis me dit :

« Ma chérie, tu t'es fait toute belle ! Tu es magnifique. Est-ce que ce changement dans tes habitudes vestimentaires a un rapport avec la présence de ce jeune homme hier soir à la maison ? »

Mon Dieu ! Je me suis mise à rougir ! Je ne savais même pas quoi répondre à mon père. Ca me gênait je crois. Et puis, j'étais presque sûre qu'il était en train de s'imaginer des choses qui n'existaient pas ! Au moment où, je tournais la tête pour cacher mon embarras et ma rougeur, mon père se leva et me fis le signe du téléphone. Quelqu'un appelait. De si bonne heure, c'était rare. Néanmoins, j'attaquais mon petit déjeuner d'un bon appétit. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne fis pas vraiment attention à mon père qui était revenu dans la cuisine lorsqu'il me fit des signes pour attirer mon regard. Je leva les yeux vers lui et il signa :

« _C'était ton ami Jared. Il semble qu'il y ait eu un problème hier soir et il m'a demandé de l'excuser auprès de toi, il ne pourra pas venir te chercher pour t'amener au lycée.»_

« Oh. Ok. Tu peux m'amener papa s'il te plaît ? »

« Oui, bien sûr chérie, on part dans 20 min »

J'acquiesçai. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. _Un problème hier soir_. Un vampire ? Peut-être celui qui était venu à la maison. Ou alors, Jared ne s'était tout simplement pas réveillé à temps ce matin et qu'il avait préféré me planter. Tout à coup, je me sentis plus aussi heureuse qu'en me levant ce matin. Jared ne viendrait pas et donc il ne serait pas avec moi aujourd'hui. Tout en espérant qu'il aille bien ainsi que Paul, Embry et Sam, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être déçue.

Mon père nous déposa mon frère et moi sur le parking et tandis que mon frère partait en trottinant rejoindre ses amis, je soupirai puis me dirigea vers mon casier. L'air de rien, je regardais partout dans l'espoir de voir apparaitre Jared ou Paul mais, non, définitivement aucun des deux n'était là.

Légèrement abattue, j'allais d'un pas tranquille vers ma salle de classe lorsque devant moi se planta Amanda Hopkins. Elle avait l'air plus revêche que d'habitude mais ce qui me frappa surtout c'était le regard parfaitement haineux qu'elle me lançait. Elle était comme d'habitude entourée de sa cour d'oies qui semblaient attendre patiemment le bon moment pour piailler. Ça ne me disait rien de bon tout ça et je me sentais toute petite. J'avais pris l'habitude d'être systématiquement défendue par Paul ou protégée par Jared et là, confrontée à la saleté qui m'avait bouffé la vie pendant plus de 5 ans, je me sentais à nouveau faible et seule face à elle. Néanmoins, je me redressai et me tins prête à mordre au cas où elle décidait de m'agresser. On était en plein milieu du couloir, pas loin de la salle de bio et je me disais qu'elle n'irait pas jusqu'à me frapper. Mais bon, avec la pétasse, on ne savait jamais. Et j'avais raison de me méfier car elle me dit :

« Si tu crois, espèce de petite garce que tu vas réussir à me piquer mon mec, tu te goures royalement »

Et elle me flanqua une gifle magistrale. J'étais complètement estomaquée par son attaque agressive et en plus elle m'avait fait mal. Je posai ma main sur ma joue endolorie mais j'étais tellement sur le cul que je ne réagis pas. D'ailleurs, elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Elle continua :

« Je vous ai vu tous les deux hier soir roucouler sur ta terrasse. J'l'avais suivi pour savoir pourquoi il ne répondait pas à mes messages. Et j'ai pas été déçue du voyage ! Espèce de pouffiasse »

Elle allait me frapper à nouveau mais cette fois-ci, j'esquivai la gifle et me prépara à la lui rendre lorsque deux jeunes du lycée, Jacob et Quil intervinrent et la maitrisèrent pour l'éloigner de moi. Puis tandis que Quil s'occupait d'Amanda, Jacob me poussa un peu plus loin et regarda l'état de ma joue. Elle avait frappé fort cette salope et j'avais des larmes plein les yeux. Pour une fois que je mettais du mascara !

« Ca va aller Kim ? » me dit-il gentiment. J'acquiesçai. La journée commençait bien !

« Oui, merci Jacob. Elle est dingue, cette fille. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? » Il se mit à rire puis me répondit :

« T'en fais pas, va ! Ça lui passera. A mon avis,ça un rapport avec Jared... elle est jalouse. Tu veux que je t'accompagne à ton cours ?»

« Oui, je veux bien. Après tout, si je pouvais éviter de me reprendre des baffes aujourd'hui, j'avoue que ça m'arrangerait » Il rigola à nouveau puis marcha à côté de moi jusqu'à ma salle de classe. On discuta de tout et de rien. Il était facile d'accès et était franchement sympa. Ça me fit du bien de parler un peu avec lui. Le reste des cours se déroulèrent sans incident bien qu'Amanda ne cessait pas de me fusiller du regard. Il était clair que si ses yeux pouvaient envoyer des éclairs, j'aurais été désintégrée. De toute évidence, elle attendait le bon moment pour me sauter dessus à nouveau. Au fond, c'était comique. Amanda, la star du lycée était jalouse de moi, la weirdo. C'était le monde à l'envers.

Néanmoins, je passais la journée à l'éviter et à espérer de voir surgir Paul ou Jared. Mais plus la journée avançait et plus mon espoir diminuait. Finalement, à la fin de mon dernier cours, je sortis sur le parking pour attendre…je ne savais pas qui. J'étais toujours poursuivie par un vampire et à cause de ça, Sam m'avait interdit de me déplacer seule et pourtant Jared n'était pas là et il allait bien falloir que je rentrasse chez moi. Je me dirigeai vers l'arrêt de bus quant à nouveau, je me fis encerclée par Amanda et ses truies qui me barraient le chemin. Ça se présentait mal à nouveau. Amanda semblait encore plus vindicative que ce matin et franchement ça me fit peur. Instinctivement, je regardais à droite et à gauche dans l'espoir de voir arriver un sauveur potentiel mais personne ne vint à mon secours cette fois-ci. Par bravade et parce que ça commençais à bien faire j'en avais assez de me faire humilier par elle, je lui dis fermement :

« Laisse-moi passer, Amanda »

« Sinon quoi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Les deux nazes de ce matin ne pourront pas te sauver la mise cette fois ci et j'attends bien de toi que tu me donnes des explications »

« Des explications à propos de quoi ? »

Très franchement, je ne voyais vraiment pas ce que j'allais pouvoir lui dire. _Jared est un loup garou, il m'a imprégné et c'est pour ça qu'il lourdé, pétasse ! _Nom d'un chien ce que j'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire ça. Malheureusement, ce secret n'était pas le mien et je devais le protéger.

Néanmoins, en fixant Amanda attentivement et en me concentrant sur ses lèvres, je vis avec surprise qu'elle regardait une personne qui se trouvait manifestement derrière moi et presque aussitôt je sentis une certaine chaleur dans mon dos. Je me retournai prestement et tombai nez à nez avec le visage fermé et dur de Jared dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs en direction d'Amanda qui, une fois le premier moment de stupeur passé, soutenait fièrement son regard.

Je me déplaçais imperceptiblement tout en restant proche de Jared afin de pouvoir lire sur leurs lèvres respectives. Ils se faisaient face mais étaient tous les deux tournés légèrement vers moi. J'étais prête. Je crois bien qu'on pouvait dire qu'il y allait y avoir un vrai règlement de compte. Amanda attaqua la première.

« Alors, explique »

« Expliquer quoi ? » rétorqua-t-il ?

« Ce que tu foutais chez la weirdo hier soir ? »

Jared prit une profonde inspiration comme s'il avait voulu calmer ses nerfs puis lui répondit :

« Primo, elle s'appelle Kim, secundo si tu l'appelles encore une fois la weirdo, j't'en retourne une et tertio je fais ce que je veux et je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne et certainement pas à toi »

« Quoi ? Tu m'en retournes une si je l'appelle la weirdo ? Ne me dis pas que tu m'as largué pour cette mocheté dont t'as jamais été foutu de te rappeler le nom ? »

« Franchement, elle est bien plus belle que toi et si tu tiens vraiment à la savoir, j'ai mis un terme à notre relation superficielle et légère pour être avec Kim… » et là il se retourna vers moi, me sourit charmeur puis continua « …enfin je l'espère »

Bon, dire que j'étais sur le cul était un pléonasme et en plus, là, je ne savais plus trop où me mettre mais surtout je vécus en direct l'impact des mots que venait de prononcer Jared. Concrètement, j'étais sourde et de ce fait, je n'entendais aucun son. Et pourtant, je pouvais deviner le silence de stupeur qui s'était abattu sur nous tous et qui présageait une réaction violente. Amanda était bouche bée et fixait Jared avec incompréhension et colère. Ses copines effarées ne pipaient mots. Les quelques personnes qui patientaient calmement à l'abribus s'étaient rapprochées de notre petit cercle, curieuses. Nul doute que la petite scène qui se jouait maintenant allait rapidement faire le tour de l'école dans la seconde qui suivrait. La réaction d'Amanda ne se fit pas attendre.

« Non mais je rêve. Dis moi pas que c'est pas vrai ? » Cria-t-elle.

« Si c'est vrai. Je suis désolé Amanda que tu le prennes de cette façon. Nous deux, c'est fini et j'apprécierai assez que tu ne t'en prennes pas à Kim. Si tu veux te venger sur quelqu'un, venges toi sur moi »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il se tourna vers moi et me dit :

« Allez viens Kim, je te ramène»

Et sans lâcher du regard une Amanda complétement hébétée, il m'entraina jusqu'à son pick up. Une fois installée, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire :

« Tu réalises qu'elle va m'en faire baver encore plus maintenant qu'elle pense que toi et moi, nous…disons…nous nous parlons »

Je ne savais pas comment le formuler. Jared semblait savoir ce qu'il voulait et était conforté dans son idée par son imprégnation. Moi, j'avais encore un peu de mal à complétement appréhender la notion. Il me sourit franchement devant mon hésitation puis me répondit :

« Pas tant que je serai avec toi et je compte te garder à l'œil, minute par minute et seconde par seconde »

« Ouais, ouais, comme aujourd'hui ? »

« Oh, non, j'ai téléphoné ce matin, ton père ne te l'a pas dit ? » j'acquiesçais. Si bien sûr, mon père me l'avait dit. Il reprit :

« Je suis désolé pour ce matin. On a eu un problème hier soir. Paul a été sévèrement blessé et Embry s'est fait méchamment botter le cul. Pour une première fois, il s'en rappellera, ça tu peux me croire »

« Quoi ? Mais comment vont-ils ? Et toi, tu n'as rien ? »

Merde alors. Ils ont été blessés et moi, je pensais qu'il m'avait oublié ce matin. Un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit aussitôt. Mais Jared sembla lire mes pensées et il me dit :

« Ne culpabilise pas Kim, ce n'est pas ta faute. Paul va bien et Embry aussi. On a un très bon système de guérison, nous les lycanthropes. T'inquiètes pas, Paul râle tout ce qu'il peut, c'est signe qu'il va bien » et il rigola. Ça me détendit un petit peu mais malgré tout, je me sentais un peu mal quand même. Jared reprit :

« Moi aussi, je vais bien. Merci de me l'avoir demandé. Et puis j'ai une bonne nouvelle et une surprise »

« Ah oui ? Quoi ? »

« On a eu le buveur de sang. Tu n'as plus de souci à te faire. Celui-là, il est mort une deuxième fois et il est bien parti en fumée »

Il semblait tout content de lui et il m'expliqua en détail comment ils l'avaient coincé puis combattu et enfin tué. Son récit eut quand même le mérite de me soulager grandement. Je n'étais plus une cible potentielle et je pouvais ne plus vivre dans la peur pour moi et ma famille. Je me surpris à sourire et à souffler de soulagement. Nous arrivions chez moi et Jared coupa le moteur et se tourna vers moi totalement. Ses yeux pétillaient comme ceux d'un enfant heureux de faire une bonne surprise. Il me regardait avec une telle intensité que je commençais à me sentir me consumer sous ce regard. Il me sourit à nouveau puis me dit :

« J'ai une surprise…pour toi »

Puis il prit une grande boite sur la plage arrière et me la tendit. La boite portait un joli noeud rouge et je regardais Jared avec étonnement et un peu d'appréhension mais devant son regard bienveillant, je soulevai le couvercle de la boite. J'eus un hoquet de surprise et mis ma main devant ma bouche. Mes yeux se mouillèrent d'émotion et je ne pus que murmurer:

« Oh mon dieu, Jared…oh…Il est… il est magnifique »

* * *

Donc voilà, qu'en dites vous?


	17. Chapter 17

Les personnages de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Salut à tous,

Et voilà, c'est la fin. Soyez pas tristes, il reste un épilogue.

Cette histoire, j'ai aimé l'écrire et j'ai surtout apprécié que vous l'ayez faite vivre grace à vos commentaires, à vos idées qui m'ont fait revoir les miennes...bref, échanges interactifs qui m'ont fait aller jusqu'au bout de cette fanfic.

Ca me fait tout drôle de dire que c'est le dernier chapitre, que je ne vais plus imaginer les relations entre Kim, Jared, Paul et cette garce d'Amanda (je suis sure que vous avez adoré son personnage. j'écrirai peut etre une one shot sur Amanda, qui sait? Elle m'inspire cette fille) mais toutes les bonnes choses doivent avoir une fin et je suis contente et soulagée mais aussi un peu fière quand même de pouvoir dire : _Voilà, c'est fini_...

Ce dernier chapitre est du point de vue de Jared.

Et pour finir, je voulais vraiment et du fond du coeur vous remercier de votre soutien, de vos commentaires, de vos alertes et je dois dire que si j'ai réussi à terminer cette histoire, c'est grace à vous. Au départ, on écrit toujours une histoire pour soi mais au final, j'ai réalisé que si j'avais continué à la bosser cette fanfic, c'était pour vous.

Alors, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu et j'attends bien entendu vos réactions.

Merci à tous et bonne lecture

A

* * *

Chapitre 17 – La fin de l'aventure…

JPOV

Je vivais dans un rêve. J'avais passé une des meilleures soirées de toute ma vie. Kim chez Sam et Emily m'apportant un chocolat chaud puis discutant agréablement avec moi, sans amertume, sans piques, sans ressentiment. Puis un repas sympa et convivial durant lequel j'avais pu admirer son plus joli sourire. Elle semblait à l'aise avec nous, bien plus à l'aise que je n'aurais pu le croire. Puis notre conversation chez elle, en tête à tête durant laquelle j'avais pu apprendre sa vie, ses rêves, ses désirs de normalité, ses difficultés dues à sa surdité. _Tiens, ça me donne une idée…_

J'ai pu aussi lui parler de l'imprégnation et curieusement elle a pris les choses plutôt du bon côté. Même si elle était troublée et un peu perdue dans toute cette histoire surnaturelle et carrément ahurissante, elle ne me rejetait pas ni en tant que loup ni en tant qu'âme sœur et je ne pouvais pas me sentir aussi bien que maintenant.

Lorsque je partis de chez elle ce soir là, je savais que le lien entre nous était en train de se solidifier et que désormais, je pouvais envisager l'avenir un peu plus sereinement. Doucement mais surement, Kim et moi devenions quelque chose ensemble. Pour l'instant des amis mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à plus et j'arrivais très facilement à imaginer une relation avec elle, ma vie avec elle dans le futur et à chaque fois, je sentais mon cœur déborder et il se figeait sur mon visage un sourire niais que j'avais du mal à faire partir. Dans mon euphorie et mon bonheur, je dus m'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réaliser qu'un cri déchirant se faisait entendre au loin dans la forêt.

Un cri poussé par une voix que je connaissais bien.

Un cri de douleur.

_Paul_

Ni une, ni deux, j'appuyai sur l'accélérateur, gara mon pick up devant chez Sam puis descendit en trombe à la rencontre d'Emily qui venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Je n'eus pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'elle me disait urgemment :

« Sam vient juste de partir. Par là. Vite, dépêche toi » et elle m'indiqua une direction dans les bois. Je hochai la tête en signe d'assentiment et partis comme une flèche vers l'endroit qu'elle m'avait indiqué du doigt. Une fois à l'abri sous les arbres, je me déshabillai à la vitesse grand V et me transforma immédiatement :

« _Sam, Sam, je suis là…qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_ » pensai-je avec frénésie. La réponse de Sam ne se fit pas attendre.

« _Jared, Paul et Embry ont coincé la sangsue mais elle se débat bien, cte saloperie ! Il faut aller les aider. Passe par la gauche, j'arriverai par la droite. On l'empêche de s'enfuir et on le bouffe cette fois-ci, on ne le laisse pas filer, compris ?_ » me répondit la voix autoritaire de mon Alpha.

« _Compris_ »

Et je partis aussi vite que me le permettaient mes capacités de lycanthrope pour me diriger à l'endroit que Sam m'avait montré en pensée. La sangsue était là mais il lui manquait un bras et avait la jambe déchirée. Embry était à terre et essayait de se relever tant bien que mal. Il semblait étourdi et complètement déboussolé. De plus, il semblait avoir la patte arrière cassée. Paul en revanche était couché sur le flan. Il y avait du sang sur son cou et sa fourrure et sa respiration était dure et saccadée. Le vampire était en train de chercher son bras et boitait atrocement quand soudainement il se raidit. Je crois qu'il venait de nous sentir, Sam et moi. Il se redressa et se mit en alerte.

« _Jared, il est coincé, il ne peut pas nous échapper. Je me montre d'abord et logiquement, il va essayer de s'enfuir de ton côté. Tu le chopes à la gorge et tu ne le lâches pas, ok ?_ »

« _Ok, boss_ » et je me tapis derrière un bosquet prêt à jaillir lorsque le vampire viendrait vers moi. Sam s'approcha lentement en grognant et la sangsue s'accroupit pour se mettre en position d'attaque. Un instant j'ai cru qu'il allait engager le combat contre Sam mais rapidement, et comme Sam l'avait deviné, il se retourna en ma direction et malgré ses blessures commença à courir à grande vitesse. Je bondis au même instant et nous rentrâmes en collision tous les deux, ce qui eut pour conséquence de nous projeter violement à terre chacun de notre coté. Et pas de bol pour lui, il retomba presque dans les pattes de Sam qui, s'en perdre une seconde, plongea ses crocs acérés dans la chair putride de son cou et commença à essayer de lui arracher la tête. La sangsue poussa un hurlement de douleur et se contorsionna dans tous les sens. De sa main valide, il tentait de repousser Sam mais celui-ci resserrait un peu plus chaque fois ses mâchoires sur le cou de sa victime. Aussitôt, je me relevai prestement et planta mes crocs dans sa jambe blessée et la lui arracha d'un coup sec. Puis je fis de même avec l'autre jambe au moment même où Sam détachai brusquement la tête du vampire. Alors prestement, on se mit à réunir les morceaux et Sam se retransforma. Il sortit de la poche de son bermuda accroché à sa jambe un zippo et enflamma les bouts de chair humides de sang. Je regardai comme transfiguré ces morceaux d'os et de viande brûler et se consumer rapidement. Finalement c'était peu de chose un vampire. De vieilles chairs putrides facilement inflammables.

Je fus ramené à la réalité lorsque j'entendis la voix de Sam qui demandait à Embry s'il pouvait marcher tout en s'approchant rapidement de Paul. Alors doucement je m'approchai à mon tour. Paul semblait soulagé par notre victoire mais la douleur de sa blessure le faisait grimacer de douleur. Ses yeux se fermaient doucement et on pouvait voir qu'il faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_« Oh non, mon pote, tu vas pas me faire ça quand même ? Tu ne vas pas mourir, pas maintenant, alors qu'on est des surhommes !_ » J'essayai de dédramatiser la situation et de faire un peu d'humour. J'avais besoin de me rassurer sur le fait qu'il allait s'en sortir et également, par mon action, j'essayai de calmer son anxiété. Il était inquiet, on pouvait tous le ressentir. Tout son être lui échappait et je sentais monter en lui les premiers doutes quand à ses chances de survie. Malgré tout, ma remarque adoucit un peu ses traits.

« _Fatigué…ai mal_ » réussit-il à penser et à me répondre mais même ses pensées étaient laborieuses.

« _Tiens bon, gars, on va te ramener et on va te soigner… Sam, il faut se dépêcher…_ » Il y avait une pointe d'urgence et de panique dans ma pensée mais Sam n'était plus en loup. Il s'était déjà rhabillé. Il s'accroupit à nouveau devant Paul et lui dit en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Paul, écoute-moi bien. Je veux que tu te retransformes immédiatement…même si tu dois jeter les dernières forces qu'il te reste dans cette bataille, je veux que tu reprennes ta forme humaine…maintenant ! »

Y avait pas à dire, être un Alpha confinait certains pouvoirs. Je vis Paul faire le vide dans sa tête et n'écoutez que l'ordre donné par Sam puis soudainement sa fourrure laissa la place à un corps d'homme nu mais dont on pouvait voir une plaie béante qui partait de l'intérieur de son cou et qui courait jusqu'à son torse. On aurait dit que le vampire l'avait presque éventré. Il avait des difficultés à respirer et moi, j'eus un mouvement de recul et je fus l'espace d'un instant rempli de haine et d'envie de meurtre. _Saloperie de sangsues ! Dans quel état, il avait mis mon pote! _je grognai de colère et de frustration.Sam ne perdit pas de temps et détacha le pantalon que Paul avait accroché à sa jambe et le plaqua contre la blessure puis commença à comprimer la plaie. Tout en essayant d'arrêter l'hémorragie, il me dit :

« Jared, Embry, retransformez vous. Jared, tu aideras Embry à rentrer et moi, je vais porter Paul jusque chez le Vieux Quil. On se retrouve là-bas »

C'était un ordre concis, clair et sans appel. Alors, tandis que Sam soulevait Paul dans ses bras et partait en courant, Embry et moi, on se changea puis on s'habilla. Embry avait définitivement la jambe mal en point mais c'était sa cheville qui m'effrayait le plus. Elle était toute tordue. Je fis monter Embry sur mon dos et couru jusque chez le Vieux Quil. Nous sommes arrivés à peine quelques minutes après Sam et Paul. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la petite maison du vieux sage, le Vieux Quil était déjà en train de soigner Paul. Celui-ci était allongé sur le lit dans la chambre d'amis et semblait inconscient. Sam me fit signe d'approcher et on installa Embry sur le canapé. Sam inspecta son jeune louveteau et lui dit :

« Bon, Embry, je crois que ce n'est rien d'autre que quelques os cassés. Il va falloir les re-fracturer proprement pour qu'ils guérissent correctement. Alors sois courageux et serre bien les dents… » et tout en parlant, il ne laissa pas à Embry le temps de s'imaginer si ça allait faire mal ou non car il retourna d'un coup sec la cheville cassée. Embry hurla de douleur. Je vis les larmes monter dans ses yeux et il faisait de grands efforts pour ne pas pleurer devant nous. Durant son calvaire, Sam ne cessait de lui parler gentiment pour le réconforter et lui donner du courage puis au bout d'un temps qui m'apparut anormalement long, il dit à Embry :

« Voilà, tout a été remis en place. Je t'ai posé une atèle pour maintenir ta jambe et une pour maintenir ta cheville. Il va falloir que tu restes immobile un certain temps, le temps pour toi de guérir correctement. D'accord ? »

La voix de Sam était douce et remplie d'émotion. Embry acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête mais il était épuisé et souffrait énormément. On n'était pas des médecins et on ne pouvait pas lui donner d'anti douleur. On savait qu'à terme il guérirait mais les 24 prochaines heures allaient être particulièrement pénibles pour lui.

Mais finalement, Embry s'en sortait plutôt bien comparé à Paul. Le vieux Quil avait bandé la plaie et nous devions attendre que Paul guérisse de lui-même. Mais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et nous étions tous préoccupé par son état. Je pouvais lire l'inquiétude sur le visage du Vieux Quil et le remords sur celui de Sam, comme s'il se reprochait d'avoir failli à son rôle d'Alpha.

Un sentiment de fatigue s'empara soudainement de moi et je me laissai tomber lourdement dans le fauteuil à coté du canapé où gisait Embry et en face de Sam. J'étais épuisé par les évènements de cette nuit. Je me passai la main sur le visage et dans les cheveux. La scène du combat se rejouait inlassablement dans ma tête. C'était mon premier vrai combat et le deuxième pour Paul et Sam qui s'étaient déjà occupés de la vampirette de la dernière fois. J'avais un peu honte parce que j'avais ressenti un sentiment d'euphorie et d'excitation et une intense satisfaction lorsque j'avais planté mes crocs dans la chair de granit de la sangsue. Ça m'avait plu. J'étais content. Et en même temps, je me sentais mal car mon meilleur ami, celui avec qui j'avais fait les 400 coups depuis l'enfance était entre la vie et la mort et je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui. Et ça me rendait malheureux. Je crois que j'avais peur aussi. J'imaginais pas la vie sans mon meilleur ami et petit à petit, je réalisai le danger que représentait notre tâche. On avait beau être des loups, on en était pas moins mortel. Et cette idée me terrifiait.

Sam appela Emily pour la prévenir qu'il allait rester au chevet de ses deux loups ce soir et m'ordonna de rentrer me coucher.

Ce que je ne fis pas.

J'avais besoin de rester auprès de mes frères, de les soutenir et d'être présent s'il se passait quoi que ce soit. Sam ne batailla pas avec moi et me laissa faire comme je voulais. On était donc là, tous les deux, dans le salon du Vieux Quil, silencieux à écouter la respiration douce mais régulière d'Embry et celle plus rauque et inquiétante de Paul.

Je n'avais pas eu l'impression de m'endormir mais je sursautai d'un coup d'un seul lorsque je sentis quelque chose de mou et froid entré en collision avec ma tête. Un moment désorienté, je secouai la tête et concentrais mon regard vers le coussin de canapé qui gisait sur le sol. Un peu confus, je levai la tête vers le canapé et je vis Embry qui me souriait. Il semblait aller mieux et manifestement venait de me balancer un coussin dans la tronche pour me réveiller. C'était déjà le matin, j'avais donc dû m'endormir il me le confirma :

« Et ben dis donc, j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à te réveiller. Sam m'a dit qu'il partait prendre une douche et se changer. Et moi je me demandais si t'avais pas envie d'aller me chercher un truc à manger parce que je crève la dalle, s'te plait »

Je souris. Il était toujours un peu pâle mais il guérissait bien. Je ramassai le coussin et le lui lança à mon tour et lui répondit :

« Ouais, je vais voir comment va Paul et je reviens prendre ta commande »

Il rigola mais se recoucha en grimaçant. Paul avait toujours l'air aussi mal en point. Le Vieux Quil appliquait des onguents sur sa blessure. Il était une sorte de chaman dans notre communauté et il connaissait des remèdes ancestraux qui dataient d'une autre époque mais qui semblaient efficaces. Etant donné qu'on ne pouvait décemment pas se rendre à l'hôpital à cause de notre particularité génétique, il fallait pallier nos blessures avec les moyens du bord. Je soupirai.

Ce matin, je devais aller chercher Kim et la conduire au lycée et la protéger de la sangsue. Mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser, je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça. Et dieu sait que j'avais besoin en ce moment de voir et d'être avec mon empreinte. Elle allait m'attendre, il fallait que je la prévienne.

Je pris mon téléphone et composa le numéro de chez ses parents. Son père décrocha après quelques sonneries et je lui expliquai que je ne pouvais pas venir chercher Kim comme prévu, que j'avais un contretemps et que je lui présentai mes plus sincères excuses. Ca me serrait le cœur de la laisser comme ça, sans explication, surtout après la tendre soirée qu'on avait passé ensemble mais mon ami avait besoin de moi et je devais rester.

On passa la journée à se relayer au chevet de Paul qui, heureusement, commença à reprendre des couleurs en début d'après midi. L'entaille devenait progressivement une cicatrice propre mais encore vive. Néanmoins, elle commençait à lentement disparaitre. Je pris une profonde inspiration et poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Quelle chance on avait d'avoir un aussi bon système de guérison !

En fin d'après midi, Paul allait mieux et passait une bonne partie de son temps à râler. Il était vexé comme un pou de s'être fait botter le cul et d'être passé si près de la mort. Et pourtant, Embry, Sam et moi étions super heureux de l'entendre même grogner. Il était là, en vie et avec nous. Soulagé de les savoir maintenant sains et saufs, j'informai Sam que j'allais aller chercher Kim au lycée. J'avais besoin d'être avec elle et de me faire pardonner de l'avoir laisser seule toute la journée. Mais juste avant de passer au lycée, je fis un détour par chez le vieux Keynes. Sa chienne louve avait eu une portée le mois dernier et je me disais qu'une fois bien éduqué le petit chien pourrait aider Kim dans son quotidien en la prévenant que quelqu'un l'interpelle ou qu'un téléphone sonne. Ca ne pouvait que l'aider et moi ça me rassurerait de la savoir avec un chien qui serait là pour la prévenir d'un hypothétique danger s'il lui prenait à nouveau l'envie d'aller se balader en forêt seule.

Le vieux Keynes m'en recommanda un sympa, il avait une bonne petite bouille et il avait les yeux noirs de jais comme les miens. Ca me plaisait. Lorsque Keynes me demanda pourquoi je voulais un loup alors que j'en étais un (il faisait partie des anciens de la communauté qui protégeait nos traditions, il était donc au courant pour moi) je lui expliquai que c'était un cadeau pour mon empreinte. Alors il sourit de connivence et il me donna un carton avec des petits trous et me conseilla de le mettre dedans avant de l'offrir. Le petit chien était tout fou et il n'arrêtait pas de me léchouiller les mains.

Kim allait l'adorer.

Je souris, j'étais heureux. Fatigué mais heureux. Je repris la route et me gara sur le parking du lycée pas loin de l'abribus juste au moment où je vis Amanda et ses copines entourer Kim. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait mais une chose était sûre, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Je sortis de la voiture prestement et j'arrivai à leur hauteur pile au moment où Amanda demandait des explications à Kim. Du coup, je répondis à Amanda en même temps que Kim :

« Des explications à propos de quoi ? »

Depuis notre rupture, Amanda me harcelait de textos et j'avais fini par ne plus répondre. Du coup, cette idiote m'avait suivi. Résultat, elle nous avait vu avec Kim. Tant mieux, comme ça, elle lâchera peut être plus facilement prise. Honnêtement elle me cassait un peu les pieds.

Je dus faire appel à toute ma force mentale de zenitude pour ne pas lui en mettre une lorsqu'elle avait appelé Kim la weirdo mais finalement, je pus très clairement et très distinctement lui exprimer ce que je ressentais et ce que je voulais réellement. Et malheureusement pour elle, ça n'était pas elle. Elle n'en revenait pas de mon choix mais bon, moi je m'en foutais du moment que j'avais Kim avec moi.

Nous partîmes en les plantant là, elle et ses copines. Une fois dans la voiture, je m'excusai auprès de mon âme sœur pour mon absence du matin et lui en appris les raisons. Elle culpabilisa ma beauté mais bon, je la rassurai tout de suite sur l'état de santé de Paul et d'Embry. Bien entendu, elle n'entendait pas le petit chien qui faisait un boucan du diable dans le carton alors je pris une bonne inspiration en la regardant bien dans les yeux et lui dit :

« J'ai une surprise…pour toi »

Et lui tendis le carton. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, sa réaction fut magnifique. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux qui s'embuèrent de larmes. Elle était émue et je pense qu'elle était contente. Elle répondit d'une voix légèrement enrouée :

« Oh mon dieu, Jared…oh…Il est… il est magnifique »

« Il te plait ? Tant mieux ! Je sais que tu ne l'as pas choisi et que c'est toujours mieux de pouvoir choisir son animal de compagnie surtout qu'àprès un bon entraînement, il pourra t'aider au quotidien, mais… »

Elle me coupa dans mon élan en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres m'intimant gentiment l'ordre de ne plus parler. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais son regard brillant et son sourire magnifique ne laissaient pas de place au doute. Elle était touchée. Le petit chien ne cessait de lui léchouiller la main et elle rigolait de temps en temps. Son regard était surtout axé sur le chiot puis après de longues minutes, elle me regarda tout sourire et me dit :

« Jared Thail, c'est la chose la plus adorable qu'on ait jamais faite pour moi. Du fond du cœur… merci »

C'était moi maintenant qui souriait. Je hochai la tête. Pas besoin de parler. On se comprenait. On savait. On se reconnaissait.

Et c'est là que je fus pris d'un élan audacieux. Devant son sourire magnifique, son doux visage tourné vers moi, ses beaux yeux chocolat brillants de joie, je me penchai vers elle, lentement, sans quitter ses lèvres des yeux. J'avais une chance sur deux qu'elle détourne la tête mais en fait elle ne le fit pas.

Je savais qu'elle ne le ferait pas parce que c'était le moment, je le sentais.

A mesure que j'approchai mes lèvres des siennes, je percevais les battements de mon propre cœur qui s'affolait dans ma poitrine. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre ma joue. Elle sentait si bon que j'en étais intoxiqué et ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là, maintenant, avec elle, n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ce que j'avais pu ressentir auparavant avec qui que ce soit. C'était fort et magique et alors, pris dans la tourmente de ces sentiments, je m'inclinai davantage et tout doucement, je posais mes lèvres sur celles de mon empreinte. Un baiser doux et hésitant au départ.

Puis un courant électrique nous parcourut le corps de part en part lorsque nos langues se touchèrent et transportée par toutes ces émotions, ma main partit se loger derrière sa nuque et faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour resserrer notre étreinte et la rapprocher encore un peu plus de moi. J'accentuai mon baiser auquel elle répondit avec passion.

J'étais sur une autre planète, je planais à 20000 au-dessus des nuages du bonheur. Je sentais Kim tout autour de moi, je la ressentais dans cette étreinte intime, je savais qu'elle était à moi, qu'elle partagerait avec moi les moments durs comme les moments les plus doux de ma vie de loup garou.

Je sentis soudainement des léchouilles sur mon menton. _Hein?_ Petit chien commençait à se sentir abandonné et voulait participer à la fête.

On arrêta donc de s'embrasser mais on se regarda dans les yeux et on éclata de rire en même temps. Le lien entre nous était tissé et je savais qu'il serait indestructible.

Elle était détendue et merveilleusement belle. Je la regardais avec toute l'intensité de l'amour que j'avais pour elle et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander '_mais où étais passé ce petit animal blessé, craintif et méfiant qu'elle était, il n'y avait pas si longtemps ?_'

_Apprivoisée, ma Kim ?_

_Hum…_

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini_  
_On va pas s'dire au revoir comme sur le quai d'une gare_  
_J'te dis seulement bonjour et fais gaffe à l'amour_  
_Voilà, c'est fini_  
_Aujourd'hui ou demain c'est l'moment ou jamais_  
_Peut-être après-demain je te retrouverai_  
_Car c'est fini...hum, c'est fini _

_(paroles de Jean-Louis Aubert, qui bien sur ne m'appartiennent pas)_


	18. Chapter 18

Les personnages de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Salut à vous tous,

Pas de grand discours, juste un simple merci à vous qui avez suivi mon histoire sur Jared et Kim

A bientot peut être pour une prochaine histoire.

A

* * *

Epilogue

KPOV

Et voilà, c'est le grand départ. Je m'en vais...et d'ailleurs, j'en connais un qui tire la tronche.

"Allez, quoi, Jared, ne fais pas cette tête là!"

Il se tenait, appuyé sur le capot de ma voiture, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et il continuait à bouder. Mon départ était notre deuxième point de discorde. Que de bouleversement cette année! Si on me l'avait dit au début de l'année, si on m'avait dit que ma vie allait radicalement changer et bien je ne l'aurais pas cru, pas du tout!

Que de chemin parcouru quand j'y pense! Tous les ans depuis que j'allais au lycée, je me disais, cette année, _'tu vas y arriver, tu vas de faire des amis' _et au final, l'année se déroulait, j'étais seule et incomprise et je restais seule et incomprise et en plus, chaque année qui passait m'apportait mon lot de souffrances, de moqueries, de méchancetés. J'étais devenue invisible. Et alors que je me réjouissais de ne passer plus qu'une seule année, en me disant que c'était la dernière et que je savais que cette fois ci rien n'allait changer mais que cette année allait forcement passer vite pour que je puisse m'en aller et oublier que j'étais seule, voilà que tout changea d'un seul coup. Un événement imprévu...

Une tempête, un danger, une vie sauvée, un secret dévoilé.

Mais en réalité, tout ce bouleversement fut causé par un simple regard.

Il n'a suffit que d'un seul regard...

...et aussi d'une transformation en loup. Faut pas l'oublier.

Depuis que Jared m'a imprégné et surtout depuis que j'ai accepté de baisser ma garde, je suis entrée dans un autre monde, surnaturel, apportant son lot de problèmes, de frayeur mais aussi, j'ai découvert qu'il existait des gens formidables, qu'il existaient des sentiments profonds et forts et j'ai découvert surtout ce que voulait dire le mot aimer. Car pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens aimée, je me sens exister, je fais partie d'un groupe, d'une communauté, peut-etre spéciale aux yeux de certains mais ce sentiment d'appartenance est nouveau pour moi. C'est excitant et à la fois effrayant. Mais je suis rentrée dedans sans trop me poser de questions et aujourdhui, je ne regrette vraiment rien.

La meute de loup a grandit. Après Embry, Léah, Jake, Quil et Seth sont devenus des membres à part entière de la meute. Et notre petit groupe d'empreintes aussi s'est aggrandi. Rachel, la soeur de Jacob a été imprégnée par Paul et je sais que ça va vous semblez dur à avaler mais Paul devant Rachel est doux comme un agneau! C'est trop mignon à voir. Emily m'a accueilli comme une soeur et avec Rachel, nous formons un bon petit groupe, toutes les trois. C'est vraiment très agréable d'avoir des personnes à qui se confier et qui rencontrent les mêmes problèmes que vous. Nous essayons d'être solidaires entre nous et nous essayons de protéger au maximum la petite Claire, la nièce d'Emily et qui est surtout l'empreinte de Quil. Elle est toute jeune, elle n'a que deux ans mais quel amour d'enfant! Et puis l'imprégnation est magique, elle nous entraine vers des chemins inconnus et c'est pour ça qu'il nous faut être présentes pour Claire. En tout cas, il faudra qu'on le soit quand elle sera plus grande. Bref, nous formons une sorte de famille qui se comprend et se soutient.

Jared et moi avons bien entendu poursuivi notre relation. Il m'a fait un magnifique cadeau. Il m'a offert un petit chien loup. Il est trop mignon. Je l'ai appelé Taki, qui est un raccourci de Taha Aki, le grand guerrier Quileute qui sans le faire exprès est à l'origine de tout ce bouleversement dans ma vie. C'est Sam qui s'occupe de l'éducation "chien d'accompagnement pour malentendants" de Taki et même s'il est tout fou, car très jeune, il commence à bien comprendre le rôle qu'il va avoir à jouer auprès de moi.

Moi... la sourde, l'handicapée, la weirdo.

Je crois que je n'oublierai jamais la réaction d'Amanda lorsqu'elle nous vit arriver au lycée, le lendemain de notre altércation. Jared et moi, main dans la main. Comme vous avez pu vous en douter, avant même d'arriver, tout le monde au lycée savait que Jared avait plaqué Amanda pour moi et tout le monde attendait avec impatience de savoir comment la Hopkins, la fille la plus populaire du lycée qui s'était faite larguée pour la Weirdo, allait réagir. Elle avait fait celle qui s'en fichait complètement, en faisant passer Jared pour un nul et moi pour une pauvre fille tarée mais derrière son regard dédaigneux et hautain, on pouvait lire sa jalousie et Jared et moi savions qu'elle allait à un moment ou à un autre repartir à l'attaque. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont elle me regardait moi quand elle pensait que personne ne la voyait. Pour le coup, son regard était presque haineux. Au fond, je me disais que si ses yeux avaient pu tirer des balles, je crois que j'aurais été fusillée. Et moi, plus elle me regardait de travers et plus je lui souriais, plus je lui montrais mon bonheur. Oh! elle a bien tenté plusieurs fois soit de récupérer Jared_ce qui n'a jamais fonctionné_soit d'essayer de me coincer dans un couloir pour me montrer qu'elle était la plus forte mais pas de chance pour elle, la meute s'étant aggrandit, il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui gardait un oeil sur moi quand Jared n'était pas à mes côtés. Et croyez moi, c'était pas souvent qu'il me laissait seule. Et je crois que j'adorais ça. j'adore toujours ça d'ailleurs.

Le bal de promo avait été merveilleux. Jamais de ma vie, je n'avais été à un bal. Ca va de soi, je n'entends pas la musique et toute ma scolarité, j'avais été seule. Je n'aurais jamais pris le risque d'aller à une quelconque soirée, seule et sans invitation par dessus le marché. Mais cette fois-ci, Jared m'avait invité en me disant qu'après tout je pouvais bien passer une bonne soirée, entre amis, comme tout le monde, avant de tourner définitivement la page des années lycée. Et croyez moi, je n'ai eu aucun mal à les tourner ces pages! Il y avait eu plus de mauvais souvenirs que de bons souvenirs et je crois que Jared voulait que je vienne à cette soirée pour rattrapper un petit peu tout ce que j'avais manqué d'agréable et de sympa dans une vie de lycéen. Et une partie de lui voulait faire de cette soirée un moment inoubliable pour moi. Même si je n'entendais pas la musique, Jared et moi avions dansé comme des gens normaux_ enfin surtout moi, comme une personne normale_ et j'ai aimé ce contact, cette intimité, ces regards qui n'appartenaient qu'à nous. Ce soir là, j'avais passé l'une des plus belles soirées de toute ma vie.

Et d'ailleurs lorsqu'il m'avait raccompagné ce soir là, Jared m'avait demandé si je pouvais lui donner des cours pour apprendre le langage des signes. Il disait que j'avais fait tous les efforts pour les comprendre et qu'il était normal que désormais, il apprenne à parler comme moi, avec les mains. Je me suis mise à pleurer... c'est vous dire que je change! J'ai ressenti exactement la même chose que lorsqu'il m'avait offert Taki. Je trouvais cette attention tellement gentille que je retenais même pas mes larmes. Alors, je lui avais répondu:

"D'accord, on a qu'à dire que ce sera tous les samedis après midi, une heure"

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, le samedi suivant, de voir arriver Paul qui accompagnait Jared pour apprendre avec lui le langage des signes. Lui aussi considèrait qu'il me devait bien ça après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir. Et là, je sus que désormais, je n'avais plus de raison d'être méfiante. J'avais des amis, des vrais. D'ailleurs, Paul et moi, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés. Il était en demande de parler avec moi et nous avons développer une amitié interessante et forte. Jamais de ma vie j'aurais cru ça si on me l'avait dit en début d'année. D'ailleurs, je crois que personne au lycée n'y a compris quoi que ce soit. Mais on s'en fichait, surtout moi, j'étais heureuse.

J'étais d'autant plus heureuse qu'Emmett était revenu. _Emmett_... le premier point de discorde entre Jared et moi. Jared ne comprends pas comment je peux restée amie avec un vampire. Les Cullen étaient revenus vivre dans leur grande maison et c'est là que j'ai appris qu'il se déroulait un drame sentimental dont Jacob et son amie d'enfance étaient les principaux acteurs. En gros, je vous schématise l'histoire, elle est tombée amoureuse d'Edward, le frère d'Emmett, donc un vampire, mais quand celui-ci est parti_ce qui correspond au départ de toute la famille Cullen, dont Emmett que je venais tout juste de rencontrer_ elle s'est rapprochée de Jacob qui lui est tombé amoureux d'elle. Edward est revenu et boom patatra, elle est retournée avec lui au grand désespoir de Jacob. D'ailleurs, Jared me disait que les loups n'appréciaient pas beaucoup Bella mais par respect pour Jacob ils faisaient tous des efforts. Je n'ai rencontré Bella qu'une seule fois à une soirée feu de camp où les légendes Quileutes ont été racontées et j'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment pu me faire une opinion sur elle. Elle semblait timide, pas super à l'aise au milieu de nous tous. Quoiqu'il en soit, Emmett et moi nous sommes revus plusieurs fois, on a même fait quelques belles balades dans la forêt et j'ai un peu fait la connaissance de sa compagne, Rosalie_qui est vraiment très belle mais vraiment pas sympa. Elle est tout le contraire d'Emmett_ du Docteur Cullen et de sa femme_ que j'ai vraiment appréciés_ ainsi qu'Alice_ elle est marrante, elle veut me relooker. Je n'ai pas trop aimé Edward justement ni Jasper non plus. Je vous dis pas la crise cardiaque qui a failli l'emporter lorsque j'ai dit à Jared que j'étais allée chez les Cullen avec Emmett. Ca ne lui a pas plus du tout. Néanmoins, malgré tout, Emmett et moi sommes vraiment de bons amis et je me suis fait autant de soucis pour lui que pour les loups lorsqu'un peu avant la fin de l'année de scolaire, les loups et les Cullen ont dû s'allier pour combattre ensemble une armée de nouveaux vampires. C'est à dire des vampires très fort si j'ai bien tout compris ce que Jared a tenté de m'expliquer.

Il y a eut des blessés_ Jacob notamment_ mais ce ne fut pas le cas ni pour Jared ni pour Emmett qui pour le coup se sont bien entendus pour botter les fesses de ces vampires là. Depuis, ils se saluent poliment, font contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur pour moi mais bon, ça va pas plus loin. J'espère bien les rapprocher un peu tous les deux mais je sens que ça ne va pas être facile, ni d'un coté ni de l'autre.

Après cette terrible bataille, durant laquelle, nous, les empreintes avions toutes été réunies chez Sam et Emily où nous nous sommes rongées les ongles d'inquiétude, j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas passer ma vie à attendre que Jared revienne du combat en vie. Il me fallait, tout en continuant à le soutenir, me détacher de ce monde inquiétant et surnaturel. Il fallait que je me raccroche à la réalité. C'est pourquoi, je me suis inscrite à l'Université. Je vais suivre un cursus pour apprendre à enseigner aux enfants sourds à ne pas considérer leur handicap comme un fardeau qu'on subit. Mon but à terme est d'essayer de monter une école dans la région pour les enfants malentendants. Et je suis heureuse de compter d'ores et déjà parmi les mécènes susceptibles de financer mon école, le docteur Cullen qui a trouvé mon idée plus qu'intéressante et m'a donc déjà garanti de son soutien financier.

C'est une chance que je ne peux pas laisser passer et qui signifie énormément pour moi. Et je sais que Jared me comprends et je sais qu'il me soutiendra. Il ne supporte juste pas l'idée que je m'éloigne.

Alors, je suis là, debout en face lui, souriante devant sa tête de cochon. Il va garder Taki avec lui, le temps pour Sam de continuer sa formation et ils viendront me chercher tous les week-ends à la fac. Une partie de moi avait vraiment envie d'aller à la fac et l'autre partie de moi ne voulait pas quitter l'homme que j'aimais.

Parce que je l'aime...c'est là toute l'ironie de mon histoire. Aimer, accepter, apprendre à pardonner à soi d'abord et aux autres ensuite, c'est tout ce que les évènements de cette année m'ont enseigné.

Je m'approchai et me blottis contre lui. Ses bras de géants me serrèrent doucement et je fus enveloppée d'une douce chaleur qui me fit ronronner de contentement. Lorsque je releva la tête, il me regardait, les yeux brillants, le sourire aux lèvres...l'image que je garderai gravée dans mon esprit pour me donner du courage.

Et si l'on m'avait dit que j'aurais des difficultés à quitter la réserve un jour, vraiment, je ne l'aurais jamais cru...

Cette année a été le point de départ de ma nouvelle vie.

Une vie anormale...

Mais une vie heureuse...

Car une vie à deux.

_La nôtre, celle de Jared et Kim_

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini_  
_On va pas s'dire au revoir comme sur le quai d'une gare_  
_J'te dis seulement bonjour et fais gaffe à l'amour_  
_Voilà, c'est fini_  
_Aujourd'hui ou demain c'est l'moment ou jamais_  
_Peut-être après-demain je te retrouverai_  
_Car c'est fini...hum, c'est fini _

_(paroles de Jean-Louis Aubert, qui bien sur ne m'appartiennent pas)_

_MERCI_


End file.
